Catalytic Painting
by corrupt blondie
Summary: Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.
1. The Painting

**Title**: The Painting  
**Author:** corrupt blondie  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.  
**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.  
**Author's Note: **I don't know whether this would be my coming back fic, but it's an interesting idea that I had to write (no matter how poorly). Haha. Fair warning, there is some actual French dialogue in this chapter but I have set aside the translated version that will look like _(this) _and is center aligned. Hope it's not to frustrating to read…

Also, don't expect me to finish my other stories because I'm completely lost with them.

* * *

Kennedy had insisted on going to the la-de-dah gallery opening as soon as she heard about it two months ago. Her art friend had claimed that one particular piece was very evocative and that it was the Mona Lisa of their time. Upon hearing this, Kennedy's eyes had bugged out in excitement while Willow had merely snorted lightly before taking a sip of her tea (a habit she picked up from Giles) and turned the page of her book.

Art was never her thing, Willow realized at a young age, much preferring the world of books, computers, and the company of her friends. As she grew older though, some of her previous interests stayed, however she did acquire new ones such as witchcraft, training slayers, and fighting evil. Not to mention that she was working for the newly established Watcher's Council and launching it from an idea to a reality took up most of time. Of course, she always made time for Kennedy and now that designated Kennedy time had turned into 'Let's go to the art show'; something of which she had no interest in.

"Baby, we went to the Lourve last week. Please, no more art." Willow pleaded from the bed.

"The Lourve is art history, Will. Art shows and gallery openings are much different… more contemporary," her lover argued with a smile as she put the finishing touches on her mascara. "Sometimes looking in the past is boring… it never changes."

Willow knew that this was just part of Kennedy's personality. Her girlfriend was more about living in the present and carpe diem rather than studying the past and worrying about the future. It was funny how Willow was leaning more towards the opposite in that description because when she did try 'living for the day' she had nearly died. It wasn't fear that kept her from living life like her lover; it was that being who she was suited her.

"Hey babe, you almost ready? We need to be there by 8:30," The brunette questioned, bringing Willow out of her reverie. They both glanced at the outfit that Willow had planned on wearing that night still lying on the bed and Willow glanced at her girlfriend sheepishly.

Kennedy sighed as she strolled to the floor length mirror to put in her earrings, "I would really like it if you came, Will. Tomas never gets excited over any work… at least not this excited." She then made the final adjustments of her outfit and looked at Willow via the mirror.

The redhead witch stared right back into Kennedy' pleading expression and sighed as well, but in defeat, "Give me a few, but afterwards… you plus me equals time spent in bed… not sleeping."

Kennedy squealed slightly before wrapping her arms around Willow's shoulders and purred into the redhead's ear, "Who needs a bed?"

Willow smiled dreamily before she kissed her Slayer girlfriend soundly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

The cold air filled her lungs as she and her girlfriend walked hand in hand to the building where the gallery opening was being held. Willow could tell that Kennedy was beyond enthusiastic and just by being in her presence, Willow felt the same energy to a small degree.

As they neared the front entrance, a tall and wiry framed man in his early 30s first greeted Kennedy and then followed suit with Willow. His small amount of stubble on his jaw line grated Willow's sensitive skin as she was kissed cheek to cheek like most Parisians do upon greeting one another. As he leaned back, Willow noticed that his glasses twinkled from the city lights. He smiled at them both before turning to Kennedy, "Oh Kennedy, c'est toujours un plaisir pour voir vous et Willow. Comment ça va?"

_("Oh Kennedy, it is always a pleasure to see you and Willow. How are you?")_

Willow knew some French from high school, but had forgotten most of it over the years due of lack of use. She knew enough to hold a basic conversation, but not enough to talk to Tomas. Willow was practical and she much preferred dead and ancient languages that were of good use to spells and deciphering prophecies. Besides, she had Kennedy as her translator, who knew three languages other than English fluently. She had relied on Kennedy in the past when they had stayed in Rome with Buffy and Dawn to visit a few years back and when they did some work in Portugal a couple months ago. Now that they were in France, Willow once again relied on Kennedy's upbringing, for she had been encouraged by her parents to learn other languages and had visited many European countries at least once to practice when she was growing up.

Tomas continued on in the conversation with Kennedy as Willow had drifted off, "Maintenant, Ken mon chéri, je dois vous montrer ce morceau. Il est absolument fabuleux. Suivez-moi, filles."

_("Now, Ken my darling, I must show you this piece. It is absolutely fabulous. Follow me, girls.")_

Kennedy reached for Willow's hand as they entered the building, the Slayer inquired, "Qui est l'auteur?"

_("Who is the author?")_

Tomas kept his pace but he thought for a moment to recall the name. He snapped his fingers, "Un certain photographe américain par le nom d'Ardonnay."

_("A certain American photographer by the name of Ardonnay.")_

Kennedy's eyebrows knitted together briefly, "Photographe? J'ai pensé que vous dit lui étiez une peinture, Tomas."

_("Photographer? I thought you said it was a painting, Tomas.") _

"Il est," Tomas nodded a greeting to the other gallery guests, "Il est son peindre seulement ce nous savent de. Étonnant il n'a pas fait davantage vu son talent avec la brosse."

_("It is_. Pause_ It's his only painting that we know of. Surprising he didn't do more considering his talent with the brush.")_

"Comment vous le trouvez par hasard, Tomas?" Kennedy asked curiously wanting to know everything about this painting that has gotten her friend on such a buzz.

_(How did you come across it, Tomas?")_

"Mon associé l'a eu dans sa collection privée après avoir voyagé à New York pour vérifier hors du nouveau talent. Ardonnay montrait certaines de ses photographies avec le même modèle que dans la peinture. Il a eu la peinture en tant que son morceau de foyer et dès que Philippe a vu la peinture, il a dû l'avoir." Tomas stopped and closed his eyes softly as if in a memory, "Obtenir mes bonbons ont su ce qu'il a voulu."

_("My partner had it in his private collection after traveling to New York to check out the new talent over there. Ardonnay was displaying some of his photographs with the same model as in the painting. He had the painting as his focus piece and as soon as Philippe saw the painting, he had to have it_. Pause _My sweets knew how to get what he wanted.")_

Willow heard the name Philippe and recalled Kennedy telling her that the man had died a few months ago from a heart attack. Willow could tell by the man's slouched shoulders that Tomas was still consumed by grief over his loss.

Abruptly, Tomas started walking again, "Quand sa maison s'est accrochée au feu, il a seulement sauvé cet une seule pièce hors de son collection entière de travail d'art très cher et fortement connu. D'puis dessus, j'ai su important cet art était à lui, mais je n'ai pas eu une chance de regarder vraiment la peinture. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était ainsi hanté avec elle, mais une fois que je voyais elle... vraiment l'a bien vue... vous verra."

_("When his home caught on fire, he only saved this one piece out of his entire collection of very expensive and highly known art work. From then on, I knew how important this art was to him, but I didn't have a chance to really look at the painting. I never understood why he was so obsessed with it, but once I saw it… really saw it… well, you'll see.")_

Kennedy was so enthralled by that point, "Ce qui est il a appelé?"

_("What's it called?")_

"Cordelia," He answered with wistfulness coloring his voice.

Willow stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing the name. She didn't need to know French to know what the gallery director said.

'_Cordelia,'_ Willow thought as memories of her former high school tormentor surfaced. The Head Cheerleader of Sunnydale High. The May Queen. Angel's Gal Friday. The Seer to the Powers That Bee.

'_Certainly it could be just a title, right?'_ Willow question inwardly, _'Maybe the artist liked Shakespeare's King Lear and it has nothing to do with the Cordelia you know to be dead.'_

Kennedy and Tomas noticed Willow hadn't been walking along side them and they met up with the immobile witch who had her eyes furrowed. Kennedy brushed her fingertips across the redhead's jaw line and when emerald eyes met Kennedy's the Slayer asked, "You okay, babe?"

Willow ignored the concern momentarily, "Ask him when it was painted."

Kennedy looked confused by Willow's sudden interest in the painting but asked anyway.

Tomas looked thoughtful once more before responding, "Philippe avait acquis le Cordelia septembre de 2006. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ceci a été peint. En fait, là est beaucoup de mystère entourant ce travail d'art. Une partie de son charme."

_("Philippe had acquired the 'Cordelia' September of 2006. I don't know exactly when this was painted. In fact, there is a lot of mystery surrounding this art work. Part of its charm.")_

Kennedy translated the information that Willow desired and immediately the redhead became introspective once more. She muttered, "It couldn't be her."

However, with Kennedy's heightened sense of hearing from being a slayer allowed her to hear Willow's words, "Who's her?"

"I knew a Cordelia back when I in high school, "The witch clarified for her lover, "I was just saying it couldn't be the Cordelia I knew."

Kennedy became aware of her girlfriend's distress and turned to Tomas who was looking just as confused as the brunette was not long ago because of the exchange amongst the two women, "Où est ce Cordelia?"

_("Where is this 'Cordelia'?")_

"Devant vous," Tomas answered and gestured to the painting.

_("In front of you.")_

Willow followed his lead and gasped. She almost wished that Tomas hadn't taken her to the painting because there was no doubt that it was Cordelia. There were a few differences from when she last saw Cordelia a couple years back after re-ensouling Angel. Her hair was somewhat below shoulder length and framed her now hard face with loose curls. Because it was painted at night, her hair was deceivingly black, or maybe it was, Willow couldn't tell or guess for that matter. If the redhead looked closely, she could see that Cordelia was graying a lot around the frame of her face, or was it just the moonlight? Willow was too shocked to determine anything at that point.

She could however see that Cordelia didn't carry herself in the regal way she used to almost be known for. Her high school bully turned almost friend looked as if standing in front of the window gazing into the night with the moonlight washing over her body was pure torture on her soul. Her lips were pressed into a tight frown, but her facial expression around her eyes was eerily impassive. Even though the painting was of the whole body, there was excellent detail in Cordelia's hazel eyes. There was a small glint of rage flickering just right under the moonlight, but it dwarfed in comparison to the agony and loneliness that practically swallowed it whole in the constant struggle of dominance in Cordelia's hazel but almost gold eyes.

As Willow worked her way down Cordelia's body for more changes from the Cordy she once knew to the one that was being portrayed in front of her, no matter how subtle or obvious it was.

It was then as her emerald eyes widened and as her brain finally processed the tidbit of information that Cordelia was pregnant in the panting.

_'Oh Goddess.'_

She glanced at Tomas and Kennedy only to see them both in a trance as they both stared onto the painting. Willow realized that there were a handful of others fully willing to join the other catatonic admirers.

Meanwhile, Willow's brain began furiously trying to work out all the new information that was gathered in such a brief time. She began to go over the events that set the stage for the fall of Angel's team and Los Angeles in the spring of 2004. It was now January of 2007 and the painting had been done by the latest of September of 2006. There was a gap of over two years with Cordelia being alive and a possibility that she still is. '_Why no contact? What exactly happened in LA before the fall?'_

Too many questions, Willow shook her head to straighten out her thoughts.

'_I need to know what happened. This Ardonnay guy knew Cordy for however long it was, painted her, and sold the painting to Tomas' lover. How did he come across Cordelia? Why did a photographer decide to pick up a paint brush to paint Cordelia and only her?'_

Willow stared at the painting again, as the others were doing, and began to come to the realization as to why Cordelia was painted. It was because of the magnitude of suffering and turmoil the ex-secretary was in.

Stereotypically, pregnant women, especially women in their third trimester, have this glow of happiness. However, as per her nature, Cordelia defied normal and in the painting, she appeared to be severely depressed and heartbroken. Over what? No one could answer that.

Cordelia had placed her left hand on the lower end of her swollen belly, but it was like she was in pain with the knowledge to have life growing inside of her. Her right hand was gingerly grazing the glass with the tips of her fingers… almost as if she were being confined to a prison of her own making. The window portrayed a world she felt she no longer belonged in and that touch of longing to be near someone or anyone that cared or at least pretended to care was clearly depicted in the painting.

Her anguish and spiritual torment emoted through the artist's eye, through the oil paint and gentle strokes of the paint brush. It moved everyone, including Willow. It made people want to know about the mysteriously haunted Cordelia's story. It made everyone wonder what kind of life she did live and exactly what happened to put her in the state she was in when she was being painted. They were all dying to know who this Cordelia was; it thickened the very air of the room.

"It is her," Willow was finally able to manage some words and whispered to Kennedy, bringing her girlfriend out of her daze.

"What?"

"Willow elaborated just as quietly as before, "I know her, Kennedy."

Kennedy's eyes widened at the statement, "Are you serious!"

"Yes. We have to go," the redhead grabbed her lover's hand before waiting for Kennedy to take a photo of the painting with her camera phone. Once she was done, Willow began to drag her away to the door.

"Tchao, Tomas!" Kennedy called as she retreated with Willow out the door. Her friend merely raised his hand in acknowledgement for her never left his gaze off of Cordelia's sad hazel eyes.

* * *

They arrived at their apartment shortly after leaving the gallery. Kennedy had kept on interrogating Willow throughout the cab ride about Cordelia.

"How did you know her, babe?"

High school, Willow had responded.

"What was she like?"

She had told Kennedy that she didn't even know where to begin on that question.

"Was she always like how she was portrayed in the painting?"

No, Willow had answered a little curtly. Her annoyance was starting to surface.

"What do you think happened to her?"

Willow pinched the bridge of her nose at that point. It wasn't Kennedy's fault that Willow happened to know the soon to be infamous Cordelia. It was just that she didn't have all the answers that she so desperately wanted and Kennedy's eagerness wasn't going to make them magically appear.

_If only I could,_ Willow thought with a sigh, knowing that the ethics of magic prevented her from such things.

Upon entering their apartment, the redhead told Kennedy to look through her first edition 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. Her girlfriend looked confused but Willow told her to flip though the pages. The book itself was a gift from Giles a few years back and Willow cherished it along with the photo inside.

As Kennedy scrolled through the pages, Willow began typing frantically on the computer to search for Ardonnay on the internet.

Kennedy emitted a small gasp, "You look so young in this."

"It was taken the night of graduation. Look to your right of Xander and you'll see," Willow instructed as she clicked some links on Ardonnay.

The redhead couldn't see it but her lover's eyes widened once again that night, "Wow."

Willow found Jackson Ardonnay's official website and tried to ignore the haunting portrait of Cordelia's defeated soul. She clicked on the link simply entitled 'Cordelia' and she suddenly became overwhelmed with pictures of her former high school bully. Willow saw an introduction at the top of the page and feverishly began to read the photographers words:

_Here she is… the subject of my first and only painting. Cordelia, who never gave me a last name, fascinated me from the first moment I saw her. I was in Chad looking for some inspiration for my work when I came across this woman sitting on the side of the street sobbing to her heart's content. I swear her pain was caught in the wind for I had felt it about 100 yards away without even seeing her. Drawn to it like a moth to a flame, I drew closer to the cries. Everyone around her had ignored her and continued on about their daily lives, but I was like a sailor under the spell of a siren's song. _

_Out of habit, I readied my camera and took a couple shots. One shot in particular sent shivers down my spine and still does as I happen to gaze on it from time to time. She was still oblivious to me and in the full throws of her sobs; she raised her head to the sky and screamed this guttural scream so powerful the whole town stopped. Just for a moment, a moment none the less._

_They continued about as if it never happened, but she finally noticed me and I finally got to see her and let me tell you… I was blown away by her beauty._

_She looked at me, unashamed to be caught in such vulnerability, and studied me carefully. She stood up and introduced herself to me and I did the same for her. I still don't know how she could have shut off her emotions so quickly and efficiently but I let it go because she had decided to hang out with me that afternoon._

_It was the weirdest but by far the most important day of my life because not two days after first meeting her, I had invited her to come to New York to live with me and be my muse. Much to my surprise and delight, she had agreed._

_During our year and a half together, I took photos of her and talked to her. She told me that she was pregnant and that's why she was crying the day we met. I was confused as to why pregnancy was so traumatic for her and why she kept the baby in the first place, but Cordelia was always confusing me._

_As I said before, Cordelia was my inspiration and her being in my life led me to the decision that she had to be painted. Mind you, I had never painted in my life, but I knew that it had to be done. I asked her to sit for me and she had agreed, but it had to be at night because she said her truth will show in the darkness._

_Painting her was so mind-numbingly beautiful and the most painful experience of my life. It was like her pain became my pain and seeing her in the night made me see why she was adamant about painting her at the time. The daylight disguised her agony. The sunlight would coat over her sadness but under the moonlight, I bared witness to the full extent of torment she was living in. Of course, she had told me a few things when she had become really intoxicated a couple of nights throughout the time we spent together, but I never really took it in until that night. _

Willow took some cursory glances at some of the photos with Kennedy over her shoulder. They were both mesmerized by the tormented brunette and couldn't get enough of her drug-like pain. However, Ardonnay was apparently obsessed with Cordelia because there were around two hundred shots of Cordelia taken during pregnancy. Curiously, there were no pictures of Cordelia's child. It was just another question added on to the long list of 'What the fuck happened in Cordelia's life?' that Willow was determined to figure out.

Then the redhead saw a link that led to a video of Cordelia on the lower right hand corner of the page. Willow clicked on it eagerly and waited for it to download. Both Kennedy and Willow held their breaths in anticipation as the media player began to show the video.

It was black as they both heard a female voice whisper; Willow recognized it to be Cordelia's. "You like my pain. It intoxicates every fiber of your being and leaves you begging for more. I know this. So you want my pain?" Silence. "Do you?" Then Cordelia's voice turned hard like she wanted it to cut through steel, "You need to feel my rage first."

Then there was a scream and the black fizzled out into the face of Cordelia screaming in the mirror. Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at her reflection and muttered, "You weak little bitch. You should have known what was going to happen to them, but your ignorance clouded your judgment… Not like your judgment has ever been stellar to begin with."

Cordelia snarled into her reflection before punching the mirror. The glass shattering to the floor faded out to another scene. This one was of Cordelia holding a burning cigarette in one hand and a glass of what seems to be water, but the half empty bottle of Stoli on the table said otherwise. Hazel eyes starred at the camera with unwavering attention for the longest time before saying, "Don't you see it?"

Willow didn't know what to look for. This little movie was shocking to her and very disturbing to her implanted image of Cordelia that resided in memories.

Cordelia let out a heartless chuckle before taking a drag of her cigarette. The blue-gray smoke escaped from her slightly parted lips like it was a snake slithering into the former seer's mouth. Cordelia bared her teeth in a way that would have been a smile, but it ended up looking like a sneer. "You don't. That's alright." She took a big sip of her vodka, "It's not like I give a shit anymore." She took another drag of her cigarette, "You want to know why? Well I'll tell you."

She faded out again and a new scene emerged from the black abyss. It was Cordelia trashing a bedroom in all her pregnant glory. In the midst of throwing lamps across the room and hearing the shattering impact were screams of pure unadulterated fury. Cordelia yelled through gritted teeth, "Why did they have to die you bastards! Why did you have to let them die, you fucking pieces of shit!" There went the bookshelf being pushed over. "Tell me why! Did you want me alone? Do you want me this way?" She ripped the mattress off the bed frame. "Is this your fucking plan!"

Her anger spent, only silence filled the room. It took a moment before there was a choking sound that was being stifled. It wasn't contained the second time as Cordelia succumbed to her agony and crumbled to the floor. She curled herself into a protective ball as she wailed.

Seeing the true extent of pain Cordelia was in caused Willow to be emotional as well. Her emerald eyes began to well up and her nose began to clog up from the pressure of her tear ducts filling with tears. She could hear Kennedy was sniffling behind her. However, like a car accident, they couldn't tear their fixation off of the screen that faded back into the scene where Cordelia was nursing a glass of vodka and smoking a cigarette.

"I've been hitting the ceiling of my breaking point for quite some time now," the brunette blew a couple rings into the air above her. For a brief moment before the smoke dissipated, Cordelia looked as if she had a halo, but each would disappear like she wasn't meant to wear it.

"It's only a matter time before I break through and officially become insane from grief." Her long and narrow fingers were trembling slightly as she light up another cigarette. "I lost my family, the very people I loved in one fell swoop. I didn't do anything. I don't know if I could, but because there is a small chance that I could have saved at least one of them… it's been haunting me."

The scene fades again to Cordelia staring out the window at night, a pose similar to that of the painting; however, instead of the long and flowing gown Cordelia was wearing red sweatpants with the words Sunnydale Razorbacks printed near the left pocket on the front. The sweats were riding low on her hips to accommodate her protruding belly while a plain white tee shirt rested on the top of abdomen as her mammoth breast stretched the shirt to its limits.

Cordelia was looking out the window, her back facing away from the camera. Her slender arms wrapped around her lower torso to cradle her stomach as if to prepare for the baby to come. Then suddenly, the afternoon sun that was shining so brightly through the large window quickly began to darken into night. The film itself was obviously edited to shorten the amount of time filming Cordelia in this particular scene, but the effect still remained because for a whole day, the brunette didn't move from her spot.

_I think they call that time progression,'_ Willow wondered idly before returning her attention to the computer screen.

The movie cut back to Cordelia sitting at the table smoking a new cigarette. Those haunted hazel eyes sparkled with anger as she flicked her ashes away, "You're probably wondering… why all this drama? What happened to me?" She stared into the screen with an apathetic face, "You don't deserve to know. Like I said before, you wanted to see my pain? Well you got the abridged version, boys and girls." She finished the rest of her vodka and grimaced slightly. She took another drag of her cigarette while exclaiming, "Hey! Don't give me the looks… I didn't say anything about explaining myself."

Then it was black, but you hear Cordelia soft cries, "Oh God, I want… please..." A small sob was heard. "Please… I just want…" Then a murmur, "I want to be at peace."

Then there was a scream, "I didn't want this!" Another shriek of sorrow, "I never wanted any of this you fuckers!"

Startling both Kennedy and Willow, another voice came through, "Okay, you need to push, Ms. Cordelia."

"No!" Cordelia screeched, "I don't want this baby, bitch!"

The screen had been black the whole time, but after a few more moments of screamed obscenities there was a moment of silence before the high pitched cry of a baby was heard.

Then nothing.

The words 'The End' scrolled onto the screen and Willow exited out the media player. The room was silent after watching the short film, both women trying to come to terms with what they just saw, especially Willow.

Suddenly, Willow went to a web site to purchase a plane ticket to New York, "I need to find her."

"Well, I'm coming with," Kennedy stated as she wrapped her arms around Willow from her position behind the redhead.

* * *

Could be continued if I see that enough people want to read it…

One question though… did you guys miss me? wink


	2. New York, New York

**Title:** The Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary: **Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** I don't know whether this would be my coming back fic, but it's an interesting idea that I had to write (no matter how poorly). Haha. Bare with me on this, I know this story is confusing, but it's meant to be that way.

* * *

Previously... 

_Suddenly, Willow went to a web site to purchase a plane ticket to New York, "I need to find her."_

"_Well, I'm coming with," Kennedy stated as she wrapped her arms around Willow from her position behind the redhead.

* * *

_

Willow sighed as she hung up her cell phone. Giles had been a bit curious as to why there was an urgent need for both her and Kennedy to go to New York. However, Willow had decided not to tell anyone about her findings, so she simply asked him to trust her. She felt guilty for essentially lying to Giles, but the redhead wasn't ready to tell anyone about the recent events. She couldn't even imagine how to bring it up in a conversation with any of them.

'_Hey guys, Cordelia's not dead. Funny that._' Willow snorted at the array of reactions from that one.

Willow glanced over to the bed to find her lover still sleeping with the early morning light washing over the bed before heading over to her laptop. She wasn't able to get any sleep since last night after seeing Cordelia's painting. Kennedy, having been up for the past twenty four hours, eventually went to bed to ward off exhaustion. Meanwhile, Willow had taken the opportunity to look at every photo that was taken of Cordelia and with each one, Willow had become increasingly despondent.

'_No one deserves this,'_ the redhead thought as she gazed upon the picture of Cordelia screaming to the sky. Ardonnay was right; it did send shivers down the spine to see that raw energy of anguish.

She took another sip of her tea while glancing at the printed itinerary of her and Kennedy's plane tickets. They were set to leave Paris today in four hours for the Big Apple. Commercial travel was quite difficult and expensive to get an early departure date, but Willow didn't want to use the Council's jet for fear of too many questions being asked. However, when only finding the earliest departure from Paris was in February and it was early January, Willow had to reluctantly call Giles to set up arrangements for the jet. She wasn't going to wait a month to find Cordelia.

Kennedy turned in her sleep and it briefly disrupted the silence of the apartment, but Willow paid no mind to it as she quietly studied Cordelia's pain riddled face.

However, she was disrupted once again when her cell phone rang. The redhead figured it was Giles calling for the fourth time to get more details about the sudden interest in New York City, but her caller id displayed Buffy's smiling face, a picture she had taken when she last visited the slayer. Smiling, Willow answered the phone, "Hey, Buff."

"How's it going, Will?" Buffy greeted warmly.

The witch minimized Ardonnay's website so she wouldn't get distracted by Cordelia's haunted eyes. "Nothing much. Kennedy loves Paris."

Buffy chuckled, "And you don't?"

"Not at this time of year," Willow answered, "Too burr for my tastes."

Her friend let out another laugh, "Well, you're more than welcome to visit. It's a bit warmer over here."

"By like what? Twenty or so degrees?" Willow paused and then joked, "It's an offer to consider."

Snickering, Buffy replied, "Well you should. When was the last time we saw each other?"

The redhead was quiet as she thought back, "Well, we hung out for a day just before Kennedy and I went to Portugal, but the last visit was a year or so ago."

"Exactly," Buffy concluded, "I miss my Willster."

The redhead smiled a little sadly, "I miss you too, Buffy. You know, you can come to Paris. Rome is just a train ride away. Heck, you could take the jet if you want."

Buffy was silent as she thought about it, "Actually, your right, Will. I'm sure Andrew and Rona can take care of the girls for a few days."

Willow remembered that Buffy had taken on the role of training a small group of Italian slayers not long after dumping the Immortal and the fall of Los Angeles. The redhead knew that her best friend's retirement wouldn't have lasted, it was just unfortunate that it had to take something so tragic to bring the blonde back in the fight. With the help of Andrew, the still quirky watcher, and Rona, a slayer from the fight with the First, and Dawn as her translator, Buffy was very happy with her life in Rome. Willow inwardly sniggered when she recalled her previous visit to Italy's capital because she had the pleasure of witnessing Buffy attempt to speak Italian to a girl, Fiammetta, about how to throw a proper punch but ending up saying that there was butter in her pants. The girl's quizzical face and Dawn bursting out into a fit of loud giggles was an image to remember.

Buffy was incapable of speaking another language fluently, but Willow knew that having already had the joy of tutoring her long time friend in French during high school. Willow laughed at the memory.

However, Buffy heard it, "What's so funny, Will?"

"Oh nothing," she tried to sound innocent, but Willow knew that Buffy was narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I know that laugh, Will," Buffy tried again; "It's the 'I remember Buffy doing something incredibly stupid' laugh so spill."

Willow bit her lip, talking with Buffy was always fun, "Just thinking about your foreign language skills is all."

The blonde groaned on the other line, "Was it the time I said to a vampire 'I'll stake you with my fish?'"

Upon hearing this and the almost deadpan tone Buffy had said it in, Willow began to crack up, so much so that the lukewarm tea she had been sipping on was quickly spit out on the desk.

Buffy continued after hearing Willow's reaction, "I guess that was Dawn. I was sure she told you. She never ceases to make fun of me in that regard."

Willow sobered up after hearing Dawn's name. The younger Summers and Willow had stopping being close a long time ago. Whether it was threatening to change the then teenager back into the mystical energy better known as The Key, Tara dying, breaking the girl's arm in an accident, or trying to the end the world Willow couldn't tell. Sure they talked, but it was only under situations where Dawn couldn't avoid her without being obvious. Just thinking about it caused a little pang in her heart because on some level, Willow understood Dawn's reasons and she understood why the college student attending John Cabot University would never call her unless the younger girl absolutely had too.

Of course, Buffy never really picked up on the tension between the two and Willow thought it best not to enlighten her best friend on the matter.

"Will? Willow?" Buffy's voice was bringing the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Willow replied trying to keep her voice neutral, "I'm still here."

"You thinking of more embarrassing stories about me?" Buffy inquired in jest.

Willow let out a mental sigh of relief as she used that as her way out, "Yes, and you know I have plenty to chose from."

"Hardy har har," the other woman grumbled lightly then changed her tone to something lighter, "So, I'll head off to the train station to purchase a ticket and by the afternoon you and I will be sipping coffee and smoking our Gauloise at a café on the Champs-Elysses."

Willow pointed out, "We don't smoke, Buffy."

"Good point," Buffy conceded, "so nix that. We could still get coffee though… it will be like old times at the Espresso Pump... except we will be in Paris."

During the conversation, Willow had forgotten about the fact she wouldn't be in Paris for long since she was heading for New York the very same time that Buffy would be arriving in 'The Romance Capital of the World'. With regret, the redhead admitted softly, "Buffy, about that… I'm leaving Paris today."

"What!" Buffy exclaimed so loud that Willow pulled the phone away from her ear. After a moment or two, hoping that her ear drums were safe from any other harm, she gingerly rested the cell phone against her ear only to find Buffy was still ranting, "-leaving again! I mean I'm happy that you're this big international traveler and all... but damn Will." Buffy exhaled loudly, "Where are you going?"

"New York," Willow answered softly, saddened that she upset her best friend.

"What's going on in the City that Never Sleeps?" The blonde sounded a little concerned since Willow only traveled to another city because it was always under some dire circumstances.

Willow let a large breath and lied, "The Coven said there was something that I had to check out there."

"Oh," Buffy answered, "Okay, Willow. Keep me posted... I guess we'll hang out when you get back."

She hated that she deceived her best friend, and she hated even more that she had been so evasive in the past that Buffy believed her without any doubt. Buffy trusted her and she wasn't returning the favor of being open and honest with the longest living slayer. It bothered Willow that she had turned out this way, but she knew that it had to be done. No one was ready to hear the news she had discovered the night before and she certainly wasn't prepared to brief them on the matter.

"Definitely," Willow agreed with forlorn coloring her voice.

"Arrivederci, Willster," her friend said, disappointment evident in her tone, before hanging up.

Willow closed her flip phone and rubbed her face.

'_Goddess, help me.'

* * *

_

"Welcome Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Kennedy," A man with peppered hair wearing a white collared shirt and black trousers greeted both women as they climbed the stairs to enter the jet. Willow smiled and looked at her girlfriend, knowing that Kennedy was her last name and that her first was something the slayer considered "a name that is the worst thing a parent could ever do to a child." Willow on the other hand thought it was cute, but she was sworn not to tell anyone because of how embarrassed Kennedy was of her first and middle name.

"Hello…" Willow smiled to the man, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"My apologies," He stepped aside and allowed the two women entrance into the jet, "my name is Gerard and I'll be your pilot this evening. My co-pilot, Steven is in the cockpit getting everything ready for take off."

Willow raised her hand to shake the pilot's meaty hand, "Nice to meet you, Gerard."

The man smiled before gesturing to the cabin, "Make yourself at home, ladies."

Kennedy had already taken her and Willow's carry on luggage to the bedroom located in the back of the jet. She had emerged with two glasses of champagne, "For your nerves, babe."

Willow smiled her appreciation and took a sip of the gold liquid and kissed Kennedy lightly on the lips.

Gerard closed the hatch just as a petite black woman exited the cockpit. He introduced both Willow and Kennedy to the middle aged woman, "This is your flight attendant, Celeste. If you need anything that we can accommodate, just let her know." He clapped his hands together, "Alright, ladies and well... ladies, let's get this bird in the air." He then disappeared into the cockpit.

Celeste's smirking eyes trailed from Gerard and then pointed to the two champagne flutes, "I would get you something to drink, but I see you've already helped yourselves."

Kennedy nodded her head to the redhead next to her, "Flying issues."

Willow looked sheepish as Celeste smiled warmly at her, "There should be no worries, Ms. Rosenberg, Gerard is very skilled with over twenty five years of flying under his belt." As Willow relaxed slightly, Celeste held her index and middle finger to her ear where there was an earpiece that neither Kennedy or Willow noticed until that point, "Gerard says for you to take a seat, we are heading towards the runway."

They did as they were told and Celeste took a seat near the cockpit. Kennedy sat next to her girlfriend on the couch and held Willow's hand, "See? We're in safe hands."

Willow finished off the rest of her champagne and Kennedy offered hers. No matter how many times Willow had flown, she always felt the same anxiousness. Luckily Kennedy was with her to calm her nerves.

Her girlfriend suddenly smiled devilishly, "You know… there's a really nice bed back there…"

Willow smiled, "Maybe later, baby."

The plane started its engines and began speeding down the runway. Willow gripped Kennedy's hand tightly, but Kennedy was oblivious to discomfort the witch was placing on her hand.

"Definitely later," Willow gritted through her teeth.

A couple minutes later after Willow's ears popped, Celeste reappeared, "You may move freely throughout the cabin now. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Celeste," Kennedy smiled to the older woman. Celeste nodded her head and returned to her seat.

Kennedy caressed Willow's cheek, "You know... I just realized you haven't slept since the art show."

"I couldn't," Willow answered and she reached to get her laptop, "Giles called to ask why we need to go to New York. Then Buffy called about hanging out in Paris. I had to call and arrange this flight and reserve a hotel room at the Doubletree Metropolitan Hotel. Have I mentioned I like the benefits of working for the Council?"

Her girlfriend chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on Willow's lips, "You're babbling, Will." She looked pensive, "It bothered you didn't it?"

"What?"

"The painting," Kennedy clarified, "Cordelia."

Willow sighed and admitted, "Yeah. I spent most of the night just staring at all the photographs… trying to figure out something… I don't know…anything."

"Did you get your answers?" Kennedy inquired softly as she ran her fingers down Willow's arm and reclaimed her hold on the redhead's hand.

Willow whispered, "No. I just got more questions."

The brunette began combing her fingers through her girlfriend's garnet-like colored tresses, "Babe, you need some sleep. We got a long flight ahead of us."

"I don't know if I can," Willow said, "My brain is like a California highway. There are too many thoughts zooming by at ten miles over the speed limit."

Her girlfriend smiled at the comparison, Willow had always been a bit creative when she explained things, "Come on, I'll keep you company."

"Would you?" Willow's green eyes pleaded.

"Of course," Kennedy rose up for the couch and offered her hand to Willow, "for sleeping, that is."

The redhead laughed at her girlfriend's waggling eyebrows, "I think your virtue is safe, baby."

* * *

"Will," Willow heard her Kennedy's soft voice calling her, "Will, wake up? We're here."

The redhead opened her eyes to reveal that she was in a bedroom on the plane, "What?"

"You've been asleep the whole time," Kennedy mused, "You conked out as soon as your head hit the pillow… must have been more tired than I originally thought."

"We're in New York?" Willow mumbled as she started to become fully awake.

"Yep."

Lifting the sheets, Willow realized she was fully clothed.

Noticing this, Kennedy offered, "We didn't bother to change."

"Oh." Willow replied as she put on her shoes and got off the bed. Her girlfriend appeared before her with a smile as she smoothed Willow's red hair.

"Bed head, babe," Kennedy headed out the door to the main cabin, "Bathroom's right over there. I'll wait for you outside."

Willow rubbed her eyes as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She found a complimentary unopened toothbrush and tore off the plastic before running it under the cold water. She squeezed a small amount of toothpaste on the brush and began to clean her teeth.

She was surprised that she had a dreamless sleep, figuring with everything going on that she would at most had some nightmare regarding Cordelia. Spitting out the toothpaste, Willow continued to brush her teeth as she became somewhat grateful that she had a pleasantly blank subconscious that didn't disturb her afternoon sleep. It made her wonder why she avoided it in the first place.

She cupped water to rinse out her mouth and spit that out too. Willow then cupped more water and brought it to her face. The chilly water immediately washed away any other remaining traces of her eight hour catnap. She dried off her face with a nearby towel and glanced at her reflection, finding that she looked satisfactory, she left the cabin to meet Kennedy who was waiting outside.

They hopped into a cab and told the driver their destination was the Doubletree Metropolitan Hotel. Willow couldn't help it, she was becoming increasingly excited that she was in New York and by glancing at her girlfriend, Kennedy was feeling the same.

"This is my first time here," Willow said to her girlfriend.

Kennedy responded, "My family came here a couple times before we headed off to the Hamptons. I always loved the city more than our summer house."

Willow was about to say something but it stopped on her tongue as she saw a city bus drive by the cab. There, on the side of the bus was the word 'Heart' and a blown up picture of Cordelia staring right into the backseat of the cab. It was almost like the ex-seer was taunting her now like as if she were saying, _"I'm everywhere, Will. Can you find me when I'm everywhere you look? Can you?"_

Seeing Willow's face, Kennedy turned to see what had her girlfriend so startled, "It's an advertisement for the art show."

"Will Ardonnay be there?" Willow inquired.

"Yeah, generally the artists come at night when the parties are being held. The daytime is more for tourists and the artists don't bother with them," her girlfriend replied.

The redhead digested the information and began to make plans, "Okay, first we will check in at the hotel. It's…," she then looked at her watch, "quarter till nine. We'll hail a cab and try to catch Ardonnay before he leaves."

"Where is it?" the brunette asked, knowing that Willow had checked over all the details before leaving Paris.

Willow shuffled around in her seat and stuck her hand in her pocket to pull out a piece of paper. "It's at the Agora Gallery in Soho on West Broadway. Getting the tickets were quite pricey I might add and very odd."

Kennedy raised her eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, they were like five hundred dollars each and I had to give them my number. They called me and told me I had to say my name and the word they gave me to get in," Willow explained.

"I remember going to the Agora one time, they close in the early evening though," Kennedy stated since it was turning into the late evening.

Willow shoved the piece of paper back in her pocket of her cream colored pea coat, "I guess they made an exception for Ardonnay's show because on the internet they said it closed at midnight."

"Hmmm," Kennedy grew quiet somewhat briefly before asking the redhead, "What's the word they gave you?"

The witch shuffled in her seat once again to take out the piece of paper and read it, "Uh… sea jewel."

Kennedy knitted her eyebrows, "Sea jewel? Why sea jewel?"

As she put the paper back in her pocket, Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me."

Suddenly, the taxi driver interrupted the two young women, "You're here, ladies."

Willow looked at him, "What?" Realization dawned on her, "Oh, thanks."

Kennedy gave the cabbie his fare and a good tip. He smiled thanks as he took the carry on bags out of the trunk. He got back in his taxi and drove off while Willow and Kennedy grabbed their respective bags and headed into the building. They checked in then Willow requested that the concierge take there bags up to their room and tipped the young man. Willow turned to make a move for the door when Kennedy stopped her, "We're going now?"

"Well," the redhead looked confused, thinking they were on the same page with the plan, "yeah."

"Will, babe, I understand your need to find and pump this Ardonnay guy for information, but I think we should get settled in first," Kennedy replied, attempting a voice of reason.

Her girlfriend looked torn but then argued, "The earlier we get there, the more of a chance of catching him before he leaves the show."

"Will," the brunette slayer wanted to bring Willow over to her side of thinking, but after studying her lover, she realized that Willow needed to find the photographer. She sighed, "Okay. Let's go."

Willow jumped up with glee into Kennedy's arm and kissed the brunette, "Thanks, baby."

They exited the hotel lobby and Kennedy attempted to hail another cab. After five minutes, a taxi stopped in front of them and the two women got in. The older black man waited expectantly while Willow read off her piece of paper, "415 West Broadway in Soho."

"The 'Heart' show at the Agora gallery?" The cab driver clarified as he pulled out from in front of the Doubletree Metropolitan Hotel and headed south on Lexington Avenue.

"Yeah," Kennedy answered.

The cabbie stated, "It's a popular show… the talk of the town actually."

Kennedy asked, "You know anything about the model?"

"Oh, Cordelia?" The man responded, his eyes never leaving the road, "Only as much as any other spectator would."

"What about Ardonnay?" Kennedy pushed.

The taxi made a right turn and answered, "Only what The Times tells me."

Mildly disappointed, Kennedy leaned back in her sit and looked out the window. The rest of the cab ride was in silence but as they neared their destination, Willow pulled out her wallet to give the guy his fare and whatever change was left over and exited the cab along side Kennedy. They weren't prepared for the mob scene in front of them. The art show could've been mistaken for a popular night club with all the people standing behind the blue velvet rope. Willow saw three men at the door; one was holding a clipboard and was considerably smaller than the two massive bouncers standing at either side of him. Willow tried not to stare at the men's huge arms because she was certain that they were the same circumference as her hips.

The smaller man saw them and asked in a bored tone, "Name?"

"Rosenberg and Kennedy," Willow answered. The man scrolled the list of names and looked back at the redhead, "What's the word we gave you?"

"Sea jewel," Willow blindly reached for Kennedy's hand after the small man nodded his head to the two bouncers.

He moved to the side as he highlighted two lines on the paper, "Go ahead Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Kennedy. Enjoy the evocative work of Jackson Ardonnay."

More reviews equal faster updates. Simple math and extortion... got to love that.

Also, I would like to give thanks to Darklight, who has been a loyal reader of mine, and to the loverly reviews by Imzadi, Harry2, McFarfetch, and too lazy too log in. Mucho gracias!


	3. At the Agora

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary: **Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** I changed the title to something a "little" bit better than The Painting. Also, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I feel that this scene is all that is needed in this chapter.

* * *

Previously...

_The smaller man saw them and asked in a bored tone, "Name?"_

"_Rosenberg and Kennedy," Willow answered. The man scrolled the list of names and looked back at the redhead, "What's the word we gave you?"_

"_Sea jewel," Willow blindly reached for Kennedy's hand after the small man nodded his head to the two bouncers._

_He moved to the side as he highlighted two lines on the paper, "Go ahead Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Kennedy. Enjoy the evocative work of Jackson Ardonnay."

* * *

_

As they entered the gallery, the young couple was immediately assaulted by the warm orange glow of the interior lighting in the gallery, such a contrast to the bitter cold night outside the confines of the building. The coloring to the gallery and the oak floors brought a sense of an ardent atmosphere to the show, but the spotlighted collection of Cordelia was anything but. Willow suspected that it was done on purpose for the sheer fact that every picture off Cordelia's torment would stand out.

'_Not like there was any need for it.' _The redhead mentally observed as she accounted the fact that the room was crowded with people fascinated by Cordelia.

Eventually, as they took in their surroundings, they both realized that that they were amongst the people of New York's high society, some Kennedy even recognized as business partners of her father. Everyone was semi-formally dressed, mostly in black. It made Willow feel like she was attending a wake and the person everyone in the room was apparently mourning was the girl who once referred herself as Queen C.

Taking a look at themselves and at the semi-formally attired mass of 'Heart' patrons, both women noticed how underdressed they were. Since Willow had been in a rush to get to the gallery in time to find Ardonnay, she didn't really factor in the dress code of Jackson Ardonnay's art show, as they were dressed in the very same clothes as when they left Paris. Which meant that they could easily be pointed out in a herd of people such as the one established in the Agora Gallery with the dark blue jeans and cream colored pea coat Willow was fashioning and Kennedy's jade green ski jacket along with some form-fitting khaki pants.

However, no one paid them any mind, as they were all fixated the main attraction of Cordelia.

Willow scanned the room to find Ardonnay since she had seen a picture of him on his official website, but she came up empty handed. She looked at Kennedy who was talking to blonde woman in her late fifties a couple feet away from the witch. When the woman gestured to the back of the room, her girlfriend nodded and made her way back to Willow, "I saw you looking, but there are too many people."

"He's in the back?" Willow questioned excitedly.

The brunette shook her head to the affirmative and reached for Willow's hand and headed to the back through the mass of people.

As they made their way through the rooms, they were struck at how silent everyone was. It was just like the unveiling of the painting in Paris, but on a larger scale. Some couples were whispering amongst themselves, but all eyes were on every depiction of Cordelia's pain and suffering.

Willow remembered that a long time ago, before becoming Angel's seer, how adamant Cordelia was that she would be a star someday. That working with Angel was just a temporary thing and that it was a means for some extra cash even though Angel didn't pay very well. After the original seer had died, she recalled that his name was Doyle, Cordelia still wanted the life of a celebrity, but it was said with less exuberance. She wanted it only because she thought it was expected of her and Cordelia probably knew one some level that it would never happen.

'_Fates funny like that,' _Willow thought with slight amusement as she gazed upon the awe-stricken audience, _'Cordelia was now a cynosure_ _when the dream of wanting it was long gone.'_

They finally reached the last room that has yet to be searched and after seeing face upon face of no one she recognized to be the photographer, Willow was starting to panic, thinking that maybe Ardonnay had left already. Considering how everyone in the gallery was entranced to the images of her friend, it was a possibility that Ardonnay could have made a big and loud show of leaving and no one would have been the wiser.

This room was smaller than the rest and showcased only one color photograph of Cordelia. Willow stared at it, not recognizing it from the website but figured and hoped that it was a recent photo.

The picture itself was different from the other array of black and white portraits. For one, it was in color, a variation on Jackson's normal grayscale pieces. Looking beyond the slight difference, Willow also noticed that it didn't portray Cordelia suffering from some mysterious emotional torment like the other two hundred pictures. It did, however, show that the brunette was smiling a toothy grin, the very same smile Willow remembered to be directed at Harmony and the other flock of sheep in high school.

She quirked her head to the side and studied the photo the very same manner as she had examined the painting in France. Now that Cordelia could finally be seen in color, Willow determined that the former seer's hair was shade lighter than the painting but darker than Willow could recall. She could see why she had mistaken it for black under the night sky. She also came to the conclusion that Cordelia's now fuller face was in fact framed by gray hairs and not the moonlight's refection as she had originally assumed.

It was the smile that required most of her attention though. It dawned on her how artificial the smile was. To some, it could be misinterpreted for the infamous thousand-watt smile she never the opportunity to see but heard about once from Xander. However, from her childhood friend's account, the one he had witnessed was a smile that contorted the whole face to one of unrestrained delight. Her nose would scrunch up ever so slightly and sculptured eyebrows would practically touch the hairline on the forehead. He also said that Cordelia's hazel eyes actually sparkled because of the former cheerleader's unadulterated joy would showcase the gold flecks in her irises.

Seeing this particular smile left a lot to be desired though. At another time, it could have been the infamous '1000 watt smile', however this specific one was different. It wasn't a grin of reckless abandon as the witch thought it to be. It was, in fact, a one of constraint and seemed to be an innuendo of the smile that had at one time left Xander awestruck for days. And she could tell why, because it was in Cordelia's eyes… as always.

Hazel eyes that were just as bewitchingly haunting as all the other portraits had shown. This one and only color shot of Cordelia made Willow feel as if Cordelia was trapped in her own skin. That the very real pain that was so evident in her friend's past was painted over for some reason Willow couldn't figure out.

The redhead eventually took her eyes off the photograph to scour the room for Jackson Ardonnay. Finding nothing, Willow glanced at her girlfriend in dismay. Kennedy, however, was still gazing at the photo in puzzlement and Willow assumed that the brunette was confused as to why Cordelia's was smiling in the photo as well.

"Kennedy," Willow called to her lover.

There was a distracted mumbled as a response.

The witch tried a again and she brought her hand to Kennedy's face, "Baby, there's no one here."

Kennedy repeated Willow's earlier search of the room and came up with the same result, "Sorry, Will. Maybe he'll be here tomorrow?"

"Hope so," Willow sighed, "come on… let's go."

As they made their way to leave the room, a voice called to them; "You are the only ones to show any interest in this piece. I'm amazed."

Kennedy whipped her head around to find the source of the voice, but saw that the room was as empty as when they had entered.

"Everyone that attends my show," A sickenly skinny man stepped out from a partition that was overlooked in both of their quick glances of the room, "only wants to see the pain and sadness. No one wants to see Cordelia with any sense of a joy."

Willow was about to retort that Cordelia was nowhere near being happy in the picture, but squashed the words before they ever left her lips once she saw the man.

"Jackson Ardonnay?" Willow cautioned because this man looked the ghost of the man she saw on the Internet.

"That would be me and you are?"

The redhead tried not to be astounded; she really did, for this man could not be the overweight pumpkin haired photographer. His once pudgy face was all skin and bones and his skin had the same color of ash. Despite his thick glasses, Willow could detect a small hint of bags under his sunken milky gray eyes.

"My name is Willow," she then gestured to Kennedy, "and this is my girlfriend, Kennedy."

Ardonnay raised his eyebrow in amusement at the 'I'm in love with this girl so what if that makes me a lesbian' tone Willow had adopted after falling in love with Tara and had been reinforced by being with Kennedy. He didn't respond but instead took off his green beanie that he had been wearing to rub his now bony hand over his scalp. Willow couldn't help the instant reaction of her eyes widening to the sight of a couple patches of pumpkin hair but otherwise bald head of Jackson. The man replaced the beanie and took a couple steps closer to the two women.

'_He looks like Christian Bale in the Machinist,' _the redhead mentally compared the two.

Jackson reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small white bottle. He opened the cap and dry swallowed two pills. "No Doz," he offered in explanation upon seeing their inquisitive looks, "Can't collapse from exhaustion at my own show."

'_You need the sleep buddy,' _Willow observed as the man looked as if he'd been up for at least a week.

Jackson glanced at the photo and became wistful before turning his attention back to the lesbian couple, "She's so happy in this shot."

He was obviously delusional, Willow concluded. On the other hand, to him, this could be a happy Cordelia. For all the time Jackson's known his muse, he's only ever seen her in tribulation. Behind the camera's eye, he has only taken pictures of Cordelia either crying her heart out, screaming in rage, completely apathetic, or just plain miserable. Willow guessed that it was easy to mistake the fake gaiety with the real thing when one hasn't seen the truly happy Cordelia.

"See is," Willow lied, taking pity on the frail man.

Kennedy, who had been silent during the small verbal exchange interrupted, "Was this recent?"

"Couple months ago," as if it pained him to talk Jackson softly answered, "It's the last photo I'll take of her."

Willow instantly was impacted with a tsunami like wave of dread, "Has she… passed away?"

Jackson shook his head, "No, she's happy now and no one wants to see that." He then added bitterly, "Misery brings in the money nowadays"

"Why did you have sea jewel as a code word?" Kennedy questioned out of the blue, not paying attention to how the photographer was answering their questions. Willow was though, and she became increasingly worried for the man before her.

He spoke tenuously; "When I was looking up baby names I grew curious as to the meaning of Cordelia's name." Taking a moment to catch his breath he struggled to continue, "It's a Gaelic name meaning heart and sea jewel."

As the conversation dragged on, Willow saw that the man was a little paler than when she first saw him, "You alright, Jackson? Would you like to sit down or something?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for the thought though."

Kennedy turned to her, hesitant on how to proceed with Jackson's condition dawning on her, so Willow inquired, "About Cordelia… see we're old friends of hers and we lost touch over the years but we saw your painting of her in Paris and well… are you still in contact with her?"

The photographer closed his eyes and swayed a little, "She's at the apartment watching over Monty."

'_Monty?' _Willow wrinkled her nose as she connected the dots. She voiced out loud "Her child?"

He sluggishly opened his eyes to show that he was offended and corrected her, "**Our** child. He may not be mine by blood, but I love that boy more than his real father ever would." He sighed and swayed again, "I love them both… so very much. I… I wanted to marry Cordelia make us a legitimate family in the eyes of the government." His left knee buckled slightly but he uprighted himself the best he could, "I even asked her." Tears began to well up behind his thick glasses and his voice became thick with his own pain, "She said she cared for me a great deal, but she could never love me the way I wanted her to because her heart belonged to someone else." He turned to the photo again and his voice trembled, "her husband."

Shock overtook them both as they were told of the new development in the saga of Cordelia. The bombshell had left them immobilized so much so that when Ardonnay's gray eyes rolled up in the back of his head and buckled to the hardwood floor, they made no move to catch him. For a brief few seconds, they stood there in astonishment unable to grasp what Jackson had said.

They were finally assaulted with grave situation that they were currently in. Willow made the first move to the photographer's withered and unconscious body and checked for a pulse while Kennedy pulled out her cell phone to call 911.

"Oh goddess… he has no pulse, baby," Willow stated to her girlfriend, her voice on the verge of becoming hysterical. She hovered her head, turning it so that her ear was just over Jackson's mouth, "He isn't breathing either."

Willow then tilted the fallen man's head back and pinched his nose to begin CPR. Being a little rusty, however, led her to alternate between pumping the photographer's stick figure like chest and breathing into Ardonnay's lungs other than what would be considered standard cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

She stayed in that rhythm of what seemed to be a hopeless endeavor until the emergency technicians arrived and took over Willow's task. From the paramedics' faces to Jackson Ardonnay's pale blue skin, Willow and Kennedy knew it wasn't looking good.

* * *

More reviews equal faster updates. Simple math and extortion... got to love that. 


	4. Saint Vincents Hospital

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary: **Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note: **Confusing? Meant to be that way... Also, I fixed the whole Cordelia not knowing Willow was a lesbian thing after Jason Barnett mentioned it to me. Thanks! And thanks for all the reviews!

Also, my stupid brother reviewed the chapter under my signed name (I left myself logged in) I can't even delete it GOD! _sigh_ After threatening to throw his Xbox out the window if he goes on my computer again I then hugged him for liking the story. Bipolar thy name is me.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_She said she cared for me a great deal, but she could never love me the way I wanted her to because her heart belonged to someone else." He turned to the photo again and his voice trembled, "her husband."_

"_Oh goddess… he has no pulse, baby," Willow stated to her girlfriend, her voice on the verge of becoming hysterical. She hovered her head, turning it so that her ear was just over Jackson's mouth, "He isn't breathing either."

* * *

_

Willow felt like it was ages since they first arrived to St. Vincent's Hospital following Ardonnay's ambulance, but it had been a mere forty five minutes since Jackson's collapse at the Agora. Fortunately, Jackson had a driver that was kind enough to escort the two women to the hospital because she didn't want to wait for a taxi to pick them up while every second the famous photographer slipped away from them.

She had taken it upon herself to pace a little to ward off any excess anxiousness. The redhead would take three short but brisk strides down the hall and then follow it up with an about face so she could continue the cycle. So far, it kept her from running into the emergency room to rip the doctors off of Ardonnay's emaciated body and demand the photographer for more answers and that… she guessed was a plus. No need to make a scene like that.

As Willow rung her hands, she happened to glance at her girlfriend, who had taken it upon herself to sit in one of the hospital chairs and close her eyes in concentration. Idly, Willow wondered how Kennedy could be so calm about the situation, but the witch figured that since her girlfriend didn't personally know Cordelia, that she was far too removed to be at the freaked out stage Willow was currently in.

"What are you doing?" Willow finally asked, momentarily stopping her pacing to face at the brunette.

Eyes were still closed and Kennedy replied breezily, "I'm trying to hear what's going on in there."

"Well?"

"Nothing yet," Kennedy sighed at Willow's obvious impatience, "give it time."

The redhead shook her head and mumbled to herself as she set forth back into her rhythm of what could be identified as a walk of agitation. Her brain soon began to fill up with thoughts once more, all of them crashing into each other and clamoring for more attention.

'_Cordelia has a husband?' _Willow thought perplexed, _'Who could it possibly be? Did someone from Angel's team survive along with Cordy? If so, then why not contact any of us to let us know they were alive?"_

The redhead then chided herself for focusing on the non important issue while Jackson Ardonnay was in critical condition, _'what happened to him? Why was he starving himself? Goddess… I could count every single rib when I giving him CPR. There was no fat… and it even seemed like there was no muscle either. Just skin and bones. He even tasted like death, or what I imagined what death would taste like anyway. Stale. Like he past his sell-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by her cell phone ringing. Momentarily stunned at the noise, Willow just stared at the cellular identification dumbly. It was Buffy's smiling face staring up at her and Willow hesitated to answer her best friend's call. It wasn't exactly the best time, the witch figured.

One duty nurse glared at her and pointed to the sign that clearly stated no cell phones allowed in hospital, "You need to take that outside, Miss."

Willow nodded her head at the nurse and turned to look at Kennedy who was no longer concentrating on to hearing what was going on in Jackson's room, "I'll be outside. Let me know if anything changes."

"Sure thing, babe," Kennedy smiled.

Willow made a move to exit the hospital and exhaled deeply before answering the phone, "Hey, Buffy."

"What's going on, Will?"

The redhead's insides froze at sound of the low and demanding timbre the longest living slayer had used in greeting. It wasn't light and filled with smiles like most recent conversations shared between the two… on the contrary, it was more akin to 'I know something's wrong and don't try to lie to me like you did the last time, Will' kind of tone that the redhead wasn't hoping to hear until at least she got some solid facts about Cordelia.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, not realizing the blonde couldn't see her physical answer to the question. She tried for nonchalant, "Oh nothing, New York is an exciting city, but Kennedy and I still have yet to finish what the Coven asked of us."

She finally made her way all the way outside the hospital building and Willow immediately regretted it as the ice cold air filled her lungs and sunk down to her bones. Her teeth began to chatter slightly as she tightened her pea coat around her torso, attempting to keep some warmth in her slender frame.

There was silence on the other end and Willow waited with dread for Buffy's response.

"You know," Buffy finally spoke into the receiver with slight anger, "I don't know when this whole lying to me and Giles thing started for you, Will, but the buck stops here. I talked to Giles and oddly enough, he was just as bothered by this trip to New York as I was. We compared notes and I came to the conclusion that you are hiding something."

"What time is it there anyway?" Willow feebly tried to get off the subject of the real reason why she was in the Big Apple, but she knew that above all else Buffy was stubborn when she wanted something.

"It's early… now answer my damn question, Willow," Buffy answered through, what Willow could determine, a tightened jaw. Buffy was about to flip her lid like an animal being poked one too many times.

Willow's body began to shake from the below zero weather and her mind frantically began to think of something to escape the inevitable confrontation with the blonde. She couldn't answer Buffy's inquires right at that moment because her attention needed to be on Jackson and finding Cordelia. She could deal with Buffy later, but she needed a means of how she could get out of the dilemma with some sort of finesse.

'_Light bulb!' _

She removed the phone slowly away from her ear, almost fighting with herself over her what she was about to do. Buffy's insistent voice became softer and softer because of the distance of the ear piece from the redhead's ear. Willow hated herself for it, but she closed her flip phone. Just like that. She didn't even attempt the fake static, knowing it would've been pointless with dealing with her slayer friend. She did what she thought had to be done and as soon as she did it guilt masquerading as a herd of stampeding elephants trampled her body to something unrecognizable.

'_I'm so sorry, Buffy.'_

The phone rang again and Willow already knew it was Buffy calling back to scream at her. She muted it and turned off the phone before attempting to reenter the hospital.

'_She's going to kill me,' _Willow worried, knowing how pissed Buffy was. It was almost like she could feel the vibrations of the slayer's frustrated yell all the way from Rome.

Before she set one foot on the mat and the automatic doors opened wide, someone called to her.

"You should stop while you're ahead you know," a man with a stoic voice warned.

Willow ignored him and took another step into the building, but his voice halted her once more,

"All you're doing is opening of a can of worms that has been sealed for quite sometime. You really want to do that?"

"Who are you?" Willow felt her head whiplash as she turned to face the man, "and what the hell are you taking about?"

The man smiled a thin smile and tipped his olive green plaid fedora hat to the witch, "You and I have some mutual friends."

"Who?"

"The only one that's alive right now is Buffy. As you know, Angel died a couple years back."

Willow crossed her arms impatiently, "Still doesn't tell me who you are."

"My apologies," He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on the back of his heels, "Name's Whistler. I'm a messenger for the Powers That Be."

"What about my other question?"

His lips twitched before answering, "I was talking about your mission of finding Cordelia and figure out what happened to her." Serious eyes stared Willow down, "It's not meant for you to know right now."

"When then, Whistler?" Willow inquired hotly, "When her child is all grown up? When she falls off the face of the earth once more? Or maybe when she gets found by some author and then her story gets published for the whole world to read? Is that when I'm supposed to know that my friend has been alive all this time? Well?"

Willow could tell that even under the fedora hat that Whistler raised his eyebrow as he commented, "Would you really consider you and Cordelia friends, Willow?"

"Well…" the redhead didn't know how to respond. Sure, Cordelia wasn't on the level of Buffy and Xander or even Giles, but Willow cared when something happened to the former May Queen. When she had heard that LA had fallen into being a wasteland where the demons could roam freely, Willow grieved more than she thought possible when it was clear that there were very little survivors, none of which included anyone from Angel's crew. That had to mean something. "Yeah. We go back."

Whistler studied her when she had answered his question and it was clear he didn't believe her, "So you go back? If that's the case then you would know about her being in coma after you visit to LA to ensoul Angel? And that she was in that condition until a couple months prior of the fall of Los Angeles?"

'_I didn't,' _Willow thought begrudgingly and then voiced, "It wasn't exactly like our teams really talked after Angel joined up with Wolfram and Hart."

"Thought so," Whistler rocked on his heels as he continued on from Willow's look, "and you didn't know about her becoming a demon or a higher being. Am I right?"

'_Unfortunately no, you snobby little brat,' _the redhead internally grumbled after the shock of the revelation had passed.

He smiled again, as if he could hear her thoughts, "You guys never bonded in a way that you would become friends. It was always apocalypse this and demon that every time you talked and if you did get off topic and tried to discuss non supernatural things… you would lie to each other relentlessly."

"So?" Willow argued, "We weren't exactly friends… it doesn't mean I don't care about her and what happened to her."

Whistler studied her once more and offered her a small smile, "Maybe so, Willow, but the fact still remains you shouldn't continue with this crusade of yours."

"Why should I stop? Really. Give me an actual reason and I'll take it under kiss my ass consideration."

Whistler's jaw muscles protruded as it was obvious the man clenched his jaw in frustration, "You will not come out this ordeal unscathed, Willow." He took his hands out his pockets and blew warm air into his cupped hands, "I can't make you do anything, Willow. I let you know what's what and then you decide what you want to do with what I say. It's all up to you. My personal opinion is that you should go back to Paris."

"Well, I'm going in there," Willow, not really taking to heart the man's warning, gestured to the emergency room, "and I'm going to find Cordelia. Whatever happens… happens. This is something that I need to know and move on from."

"Fine by me," Whistler sighed as he saw Willow's retreating back, "be seeing you soon, kiddo."

The redhead shook the man's ominous words out of her head as she made her way to her girlfriend.

"Any change?"

Kennedy looked up from her seat, "Nah. Who was on the phone?"

"Buffy," Willow rested the fingertips of her left hand over her mouth and stated, "she's thinking something is up and was pissed that I was being evasive."

Kennedy looked a little concerned, "Is that all that happened out there, Will?"

The witch licked her dry and slightly chapped lips as she the words formed but nothing came out because at that time a familiar yet not familiar voice interrupted their conversation, "Willow?"

Willow turned to where the voice was coming from and immediately her mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Is that really you, Willow?" The voice was mildly insipid with a small amount of shock coloring the edges.

The redhead's mouth moved but no words would manage to escape past her throat. There she was… the object of her search for the past twenty seven hours standing about five feet away from Willow near the hospital entrance. She was wearing some well worn light blue jeans that were frayed at the pockets with some distress at the knees and some brown leather winter boots. A far cry of the skirts and heals from the fashionista Willow once remembered strutting about through the halls of Sunnydale High. The redhead could detect an off white Irish sweater peaking out from underneath the woman's brown tweed coat and yet the woman still managed to look very classy and beautiful with a balance of comfort. Damn her.

'_Cordelia',_ Willow observed in her thoughts, '_on second thought… a haggard looking Cordelia_.'

And then there was the face Willow had once been envious of that was now riddled with a combination of light frown lines near the perfectly plucked eyebrows and even fainter laugh lines around Cordelia's mouth. Willow could even detect a small amount of crow's feet decorating the corners of the former cheerleader's hazel eyes.

Willow held back a gasp as Cordelia made her way over to the couple because the redhead got to envision that no photograph Ardonnay ever took or the only painting he ever painted did absolutely no justice to what lies beneath Cordelia's hazel eyes. He didn't quite depict the real message Cordelia was sending to anyone or everyone that chose to really look through the many layers of misery and see the real emotion.

The real message was that Cordelia was begging for help… release… an escape… anything that wasn't the current situation she was in.

And even though her eyes told one story, Cordelia's face was one of forced politeness, "It's been how long?"

"A while," Willow finally managed and at the time she was beginning to control her shock, she happened to glance at the young boy attached to Cordelia's hand. Most of the boy's body was hidden behind Cordelia; Willow figured that he was just shy. "Who's this young fella?"

Another fake smile as Cordelia stepped aside so Willow could see the child shrink into his red winter jacket and lower his head so all Willow could see was his black beanie, "This is my son, Montrose."

'_That doesn't make sense,' _Willow commented as her eyebrows knitted together in thought, _'This boy is about seven or eight, not an infant. Cordelia must have adopted this kid because there is no logical way that this young boy is the same baby that was in the painting… nah uh… no way.'_

By his mother's coaxing, Montrose shuffled his feet before slowly looking at the couple and many focused his attention on Willow. It gave the redhead the opportunity to realize that there was one flaw in her adoption theory and that was the face that Montrose had way to many physical characteristics similar to Cordelia.

"Nice to meet you, Montrose," Willow smiled to the boy and he hid behind his mother once again.

Cordelia's loose peppered curls swayed underneath her cream colored knitted beanie as she nodded her head to Kennedy, who had stood up from her seat during the interaction between the two members of Sunnydale High's graduating class of 1999, "Who's your friend?"

"Girlfriend actually," Willow corrected and stared at Cordelia as if daring the other woman to voice any distaste on the matter. She was oddly relieved when Cordelia merely nodded and waited for a name, "Her name is Kennedy."

The mother turned to Kennedy and offered her hand to Willow's girlfriend, "Pleased to meet you, Kennedy."

"Um… likewise," The slayer took Cordelia's slender hand into her own.

Cordelia returned her attention back to Willow and gave Willow a hug, much to the surprise of both Willow and Kennedy.

Willow was tense in the friendly gesture for she didn't know what to make of Cordelia and the fact that they were never really good with the hugging in the first place. It was always too awkward for both women. Oddly, she began to feel like she was being sucked into some black hole as if her energy was transferring into Cordelia. Panicking, she tried to break free of the grasp, but the redhead couldn't move. Cordelia was pulling Willow's essence out of her body and tugging it into her own. Fear engulfed Willow's senses because she didn't know what was going on and she really didn't know Cordelia's motives. Just when she was about to scream for anybody to help her, she heard Cordelia's voice, a voice different from on that was used a couple seconds before. It was a soft and weak. Desperation was evident as she pleaded to the witch.

"You have to help me, Willow. Something's wrong… very wrong with me."

And before Willow could inquire anything, she was shoved out and released from the embrace just as quickly, leaving the redhead in a daze.

Cordelia reached for Montrose's hand and questioned the two women as if nothing happened; in place was her polite amicable façade that was as well worn as the very jeans she was wearing,

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were at the Agora when Jackson Ardonnay collapsed," Kennedy answered as she stared at Willow's vacant face wondering what she just missed, "His driver offered us a ride here."

"Any news?" Cordelia made face that looked like worry, but Willow knew different. Every facial expression and every gesture Cordelia had seemed forced and wasn't the least bit genuine.

"No, they've been in there for about an hour now," Willow said.

Cordelia let out a small wince before taking a seat; her son took the seat next to her and dangled his legs over the edge. "How bad was he when the paramedics took him away?"

"Not good."

The older looking brunette placed her face in her gloved hands and sighed before collecting herself and glanced at her son. Willow could've sworn Cordelia narrowed her eyes at the boy, but it must have been her mind playing tricks on her.

"Excuse me," a sweat stained man in blue scrubs stood before them, "you here for Mr. Ardonnay?"

"Yes," both Willow and Kennedy said at the same time and comically turned to each other at the same time as well.

The man ran the back of his arm over his forehead, "My name is Dr. Daniel Evingston. Mr. Ardonnay suffered a massive heart attack due to starvation. Most of his other organs failed prior to his heart so he would've had trouble standing up, a slowed rate of blood flow, and some fatigue before the coronary attack."

Cordelia stood up and faced the doctor, "Is he alright, Danny?"

"Mrs. Ardonnay?" The middle aged doctor looked mildly astounded, "I didn't even recognize you with all that winter wear."

In a more serious tone, Cordelia repeated, "Danny, is he alright or do I have to call his mother?"

Dr. Evingston looked deeply regretful as he answered Cordelia, "I'm sorry, Cordelia, but it was too sudden and the brain went too long without blood. We did everything we could."

Throughout the exchange, the forgotten lesbian couple watched the conversation as a person would watch a tennis match. Willow felt confusion because Ardonnay said that Cordelia and he never married, so Cordelia taking on the Ardonnay name was a bit of a curveball. Just another curveball to be added growing number of pitches during this baseball game of the mystery of Cordelia Ardonnay.

Small tears escaped Cordelia hazel eyes and Willow couldn't tell if they were for show or the real mccoy. The doctor pulled the woman aside and began speaking to Cordelia in hushed tones and Willow was left with little Montrose. She took a couple cautious steps and knelt before the young boy, "Hey, Montrose."

Montrose looked at her oddly as if he were trying to place Willow somewhere in his memories,

"I like being called Monty."

"I like that," Willow smiled, "Monty is a cool name."

Unwavering hazel eyes that were slightly different from Cordelia's stared at Willow enough that it made the redhead uncomfortable, "My Mommy picked it out."

"So… Monty," Willow cleared her throat, "you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No," Monty replied blandly, "Mommy and Daddy said I would have them every once and awhile, but they said the stork not came. Mommy and Daddy would be very said after that."

Willow looked up to Kennedy and both caught on to one thought. Miscarriages.

Cordelia breezed up to her son and grabbed his hand, "Let's go home, Monty." She then handed a piece of paper to Willow, "this is my address Willow so if you want to stop by and hang out… you're more than welcome."

She briefly let go of Montrose's hand and offered a small hug to Willow once more. The redhead felt like she was being ripped from her body this time rather than the gentle tuggings of the previous time. It was violent and very painful for the witch to endure.

"You have to help me, Willow. Please. Please! This… this has been pure hell for me… you have to save me, Willow."

Willow could hear an echo of teardrops as she was pushed back into her own body just as violently as she was taken out it. Cordelia continued on politely once again oblivious to what had happened, "It was nice seeing you, Willow." The former cheerleader turned to Willow's girlfriend and offered her hand, which Kennedy promptly took, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kennedy. I hope you two do come by my place soon."

After saying her piece, Cordelia cupped hands with her young son and strolled out of the hospital.


	5. Down By Central Park

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary: **Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Just want to let you know I haven't even started with the good stuff!

* * *

_Previously…_

… _Cordelia stepped aside so Willow could see the child shrink into his red winter jacket and lower his head so all Willow could see was his black beanie, "This is my son, Montrose."…_

… "_All you're doing is opening of a can of worms that has been sealed for quite sometime. You really want to do that?"…_

…_She heard Cordelia's voice, a voice different from one that was used a couple seconds before. It was a soft and weak. Desperation was evident as she pleaded to the witch. "You have to help me, Willow. Something's wrong… very wrong with me."…

* * *

_

"It's hard to explain, baby," Willow conversed to her girlfriend as she gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom, "when Cordelia hugged me the second time it was like… my essence was ripped out of my body and brought into hers so she could beg for my help."

"Ripped?"

By Kennedy's tone, Willow knew where the Hamptons slayer was heading and stopped to face her lover, "It wasn't intentional pain… I just think she was on the verge of breaking down and saw that I was there needed some sense of security."

"She didn't look she was cracking"

Continuing her journey to the shower, the witch called over her shoulder, "The boy is doing something to her… making her put up a show for everyone." Then muttered to herself, "Not like she wasn't used to wearing a mask during high school."

Willow glanced at her reflection in the mirror, _'What are you doing to her, Monty?'_

"Jesus," Kennedy yelled.

Willow peeked her head out of the hotel bathroom, "You okay, baby?"

"I just turned on my cell and I have seventeen messages," Kennedy grumbled, "the first five were Buffy screeching like a banshee so I assumed the rest were as well and deleted them all."

The redhead sighed, "She's really pissed I hung up on her."

Kennedy headed to the bathroom and saw Willow turn on the shower head, "I just don't see why you can't tell her, Will."

Willow unzipped her jeans and pulled down her pants and made a move to remove her shirt when she replied, "I told you… I'm not ready to explain something I don't know fully myself."

"I understand that but," Kennedy's throat suddenly became dry as Willow unbuttoned her black satin bra and slid down her matching panties.

Smirking, Willow raised an eyebrow, "But?"

Her girlfriend licked her lips absently as she basked in Willow's nude form and continued, "But it would help to get out of this secrecy and lies. I mean… you can just tell them you saw a disturbing painting of Cordelia in Paris and wanted to find out if that she was still alive. I'm sure they would like to hear that rather than the smoke and mirrors game you've been playing."

Willow shook her head before disappearing into the shower, "I will tell them… just not now." Then there was brief moment of silence before the witch asked, "You coming to join me, baby?"

Kennedy ripped all her clothes off in what seemed to be three seconds flat before hopping in after her girlfriend, "Of course. We haven't had some alone time since this whole thing started."

"Actually," Willow leaned into the brunette for a kiss as she corrected her girlfriend, "been a little bit longer than that, baby."

The Hamptons girl trailed over Willow's water soaked skin with her finger tips and said dramatically, "How did we ever manage that long without ravishing each other?"

Willow smiled as she pinned Kennedy the tile wall and sucked a little on her girlfriend's pulse point, "We'll make up for it right now."

Kennedy moaned at Willow's skilled touch for the redhead had enough experience to know what were the right areas to pay attention to on Kennedy's lean body besides the otherwise obvious one or two.

Then she heard her cell phone ring and the specific heavy metal tune only reserved for one person caused Kennedy to groan for a totally different reason.

'_Are we ever going to have sex again!' _Kennedy growled softly thinking of all the interruptions ever since the unveiling of the painting.

Willow looked up from her activities, "What's wrong?"

"My cell," The brunette managed.

"Can't you just ignore it, baby?"

Kennedy slipped out of the shower as she sighed, "It's Faith and I only told her to call if it were an emergency."

She heard Willow's disappointed voice as she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom, "Oh alright."

Kennedy scoured the hotel room searching for her ringing phone. She found it and answered it as quickly as she could, but found only the dial tone on the other end of the line. "Damn it," Kennedy muttered as she dialed Faith's number.

"Ken, where were you?" Faith's husky voice greeted her sister slayer.

Kennedy rubbed her face, "In the shower with Willow so this better be a fucking emergency, Faith."

The older woman chuckled, "Sorry to interrupt your nekkid fun but I was asked by General Buffy to call you. She wasn't a happy camper so tell me… what did you do to piss her off, Ken?"

"I didn't," Kennedy answered.

Faith mumbled her words in response.

"What?"

"Sorry, chica," Faith cleared her throat, "I was shoving two slices of pizza in my face."

Kennedy smirked and commented knowingly, "Back from slaying?"

"Yep. I got hungry checked off so now I need to check off my other H and you're in the way of that, Kenster."

"By all means hang up now and get a helping of Wood's wood," Kennedy laughed.

The other woman chuckled as well, "I knew there was a reason we got on so well." She paused, "Wait, we're totally off topic and you aren't giving me anything to report back to B."

Kennedy smiled as she heard Willow singing in the shower, "We're searching for someone, Faith."

"Someone?" Faith inquired curiously.

"Yeah, that's all. Got Will all in a twist but it's nothing to worry about," Kennedy hoped this would satisfy Faith and in turn Buffy for a little bit.

Faith sighed, "Well, Buffy's majorly worried but I'll pass it along, Ken. Now go back to your fun."

"I will. Bye, Faith." Kennedy hung up on the other slayer and pivoted her body to head back into the shower but stopped stop when she saw a man in her room. Her slayer senses were going crazy, letting her know that it was no ordinary man, but a demon. She immediately got into a fighting stance, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man smiled and raised his hands, "I come in peace."

"You're a demon." Kennedy replied not getting out of her fighting stance.

"True… a balance demon in fact, but I work for the same people to you work for," The man said, "Name's Whistler and I work for the Powers that Be."

"How do I know you're not lying?" The slayer questioned with narrowed eyes.

Whistler smiled again, his body moved in a way that portrayed that he wasn't afraid of Kennedy, "You can talk to Willow about me all you want. She knows I'm legit."

"Let's do that then," Kennedy took a step to the bathroom and was stopped by the demon.

"I already tried talking to her at the hospital, but she won't listen to me so just hear me out before you go running to your girlfriend," Whistler said, his agitation showing through.

Kennedy thought about it briefly and made a hand gesture for Whistler to continue. He nodded his head and spoke, "You two need to back off Cordelia for a while. Everything that's happening right now isn't supposed happen until a couple years from now, but Willow is speeding up the timeline."

"How?"

"Never mind the how, slayer. You need to be more concerned with the why."

Kennedy furrowed her brows, "Why what?"

"I'm not allowed to elaborate." Whistler saw Kennedy's angry reaction and continued, "All I can say is that everyone has a destiny and everyone has a certain fate. Fates can be altered by the choices that are made. When a certain amount of fates change though then the destiny changes itself."

"Thanks for the lesson but what has that got to do with anything?" Kennedy's annoyance was peeking through.

"Destiny isn't supposed to change, slayer. When it does… certain tragic events follow."

The brunette's eyes showed more interest in what Whistler was saying, "How so?"

"For example," Whistler thought hard for a relevant scenario that could explain his words, "You met Angel right?" Kennedy nodded affirmatively so Whistler disclosed, "He was a vampire cursed with the soul. He would've eventually become human as a reward after the road to his redemption was completed. However, he signed away his soul to save a boy and his destiny as a human was void because of it." Whistler took a moment to catch his breath, "He couldn't go on forever as a cursed vampire so his destiny was to fall… along with his team in Los Angeles."

"I see your point."

The balance demon studied her to see if she was really following what she was saying and opened his mouth to speak.

"Baby, you okay out there?" Willow called from the shower as the water was turned off.

Whistler whispered hurriedly, "I have to go but I will say this, slayer. One two many of your fates has changed because of this. You get me?"

Too shocked by his words to respond, Kennedy whipped her head as the bathroom door opened. The redhead was rubbing a towel over her wet hair and looking at the slayer curiously. Kennedy turned her head to where Whistler was and found that he was gone.

"Kennedy, you okay?" Willow's concerned voice broke through Kennedy's ringing ears.

Continuing to stare at the vacated spot in the room where the demon had once been standing, Kennedy mumbled, "Yeah… just fine."

* * *

The early afternoon sun's rays washed over the couple as they entered a taxi in front of their hotel. Willow voiced to the driver's awaiting ears, "60 and Central Park West please."

The driver grunted and put the car in drive.

Willow turned to face Kennedy who had been distant since the phone call last night. She wondered who could have called and what could have been said that would upset her lover so much. "Kennedy?"

"Hmm?" Her girlfriend continued to stare out the window.

Willow coaxed, "Look at me, Kennedy." Sluggishly, her girlfriend did as she was asked. "What happened with the phone call?"

The brunette waved it off, "Oh it was just Faith wanting to know what's up with us. It seems that Buffy is on the warpath about this whole thing ever since you guys talked."

Willow squashed the small burst of panic that rose from her gut, dreading what was going to happen if Buffy ever found out from someone else what the witch was doing here. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Kennedy faced away from Willow's concern and gazed out the window once more, "Not really."

Exhaling softly, Willow realized that her girlfriend wasn't going to be prodded anymore. She diverted her attention to her own window and watched all the New Yorkers walking on the sidewalks.

Both women jerked slightly as the car stopped. Willow looked around, "We're here?"

The cabbie grunted.

"Do you know where 1 Central Park West is?" Willow asked politely. The man motioned to his right at the tall building across the street from the car. Willow handed him his far and got out of the taxi with Kennedy. The redhead looked up at the nearly gigantic building before her and had only one thought, '_Damn. Cordy's done well for herself.'_

She looked at the paper Cordelia had given her last night and said, "She's on the eleventh floor. Let's go, baby."

Kennedy didn't move.

"What's going on with you, Ken?" Willow rubbed her girlfriend's shoulders.

The other woman's chocolate eyes never took her eyes off the building, "Do we really have to do this now, Willow?"

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Will." Kennedy whispered.

Willow cupped Kennedy's face hoping that her lover would look at her and when she did Willow asked, "What really happened last night, baby?"

"Some guy named Whistler spoke to me. Told me he warned you about doing this. He said that fates are being changed and that if this continues then my destiny will change too… and I don't think he meant for the better." Kennedy shivered from what Willow hoped to be from the cold, but doubted it.

Willow felt like she wanted to scream in irritation at the fact that her wants were pulling her in two opposite directions. On one side, what Whistler has said could be of some merit and she didn't want anything to affect Kennedy negatively. On the other hand, Cordelia sounded like she was really in dire need of Willow's help.

"He could be lying though," Kennedy offered, "he told me that you would say that he was on the up an up. Is it true?"

Could she lie to her girlfriend just so she could get some answers on a former high school acquaintance? She had to choose and gazing into Kennedy's failed attempt to hide her fear, Willow reluctantly decided in the slayer's favor, "Yeah, baby. He's guided Buffy, Angel, and who knows else." Willow bit her lip; she couldn't resist, "But look at what happened to them, Kennedy. Buffy's died twice and lost a couple people along the way and Angel died too… after loosing a people he cared about too. I have no real proof that he does work for the PTB and I only know that he's a demon. However, if you don't want to do this then we could go back to the hotel and head back to Paris where Buffy could chew my head off."

Kennedy smiled but it slipped slightly, "This matters to you though. Finding out what happened to Cordelia… it's important to you isn't it?"

The redhead shrugged and lied casually, "Really I just wanted to know if she were alive or not. I got what I came here for."

Willow could tell that Kennedy didn't believe her so she laced her gloved fingers through the brunette's and headed to Central Park, "Let's do some sightseeing. You may have been to New York plenty, but I'm still a tourist."

"Willow…"

"We'll check out some restaurants and shop a little… oh I have to call Gerard to get the jet fired up and then we could pack…"

Kennedy could tell that Willow was getting prepared to launch into a full powered babble so she nipped it in the bud by kissing the redhead fully on the lips. Ignoring the gawkers as she released her girlfriend from the embrace, Willow whispered intimately, "Better yet, we could finish what we started in the shower…"

"Willow," Kennedy smiled fondly at the redhead, "I trust you… more that some UID."

"UID?" Willow looked quizzical.

Kennedy chuckled, "Faith's creation. It means unidentifiable demon."

"That girl loves her acronyms."

"She does," Kennedy smiled at her lover and tugged on their interlaced hands, "you ready?"

All Willow could do was nod and made her way across the street to Cordelia's building with Kennedy in tow. Just as the couple hit the base of small set of stairs, a black Bentley Continental Flying Spur pulled up in front of the towering building and a woman stepped out. She strolled past the couple, smiled and greeted the doorman by name before Willow recognized her.

"Cordelia?"

The quote-un-quote wife of the recently late Jackson Ardonnay turned and smiled at them as well, "I'm so pleased you guys came. I just came back from dropping Monty of at his grandmother's house in New Jersey." Cordelia walked through the front doors and gesture for both Kennedy and Willow to follow her, "Let me tell you… Monty put up quite a fuss."

"Why?" Kennedy inquired as the three women entered the elevator.

Cordelia pressed the number eleven button and answered, "I don't like Dundee Ardonnay and neither does Monty. In fact, she hated me down to the cellular level ever since Jackson introduced us, but she adores Monty for some reason." A sigh. "Probably because she thinks that Monty is her legacy especially now that Jack is dead." Cordelia shook her head and mumbled, "Dumb old bitch."

"Why did you send him to his grandmother's when he dislikes her," Willow questioned.

"So I could give you all my attention when you guys came… Monty requires a lot of my time and energy"

Kennedy narrowed her eyes, "You knew we were coming?"

"Just a feeling." Cordelia studied Kennedy for a moment, "besides, if you didn't I could use the free time away from Monty."

Kennedy looked unconvinced so Cordelia glanced at her former high school nemesis, "Does she know I used to be a seer, Willow?"

The redhead averted her eyes and fake coughed, "We didn't talk about you much… not until we saw the painting of you."

Cordelia didn't even look offended by the remark as the doors of the elevator dinged and she stepped off, "Don't feel guilty, Willow. You were never more than a fleeting thought to me after I woke up from my coma."

Surprisingly stung by her words, Willow mutely trailed Cordelia down the hall, to Cordelia's door and eventually in the expensive seven room apartment.

"Would you two like some tea?" Cordelia offered politely while she hung up her coat near the door.

"I would love some tea," the redhead managed softly as she followed Cordelia's lead. Cordelia nodded and motioned her head to Kennedy waiting for her to respond to the offer. When the slayer said she would prefer coffee, Willow swore she saw Cordelia flinch.

Through a tight smile, Cordelia's voice was clipped, "I don't make coffee anymore."

Kennedy shrugged, "Tea then."

Cordelia glared at Willow's girlfriend before vanishing in the kitchen.

Willow took the opportunity to take in the apartment, or in the redhead's opinion, a single-floored house. The windows were floor length and showcased a breathtaking view of Central Park. The walls of the living room were painted in a burnt orange and were garnished with family photos of the Ardonnay family.

'_Jackson must have picked the orange for the Heart show because Cordelia liked the color,' _Willow mused.

Cordelia emerged from the kitchen and took a seat across from the couple on the red couch, "Water's boiling."

Willow could tell from Cordelia's face that the polite façade was crumbling and the real Cordelia was busting through, "Cordelia?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you? We thought you died with Angel in LA."

Cordelia winced at the mention of her vampire best friend and pulled out a Marlboro Mild from the carton, "You mind if I smoke?"

Kennedy shrugged, "Your place."

The other woman nodded and light up the cigarette, "Actually, if you want to get technical with it… I died a couple months from the coma prior to the fall." Cordelia looked thoughtful and then added, "Thinking about it… I never really died… just sent away."

"Sent away?" Willow inquired.

"The Powers thought I would be better suited somewhere else," Cordelia took a drag off her cigarette, "I still disagree with Them on that… not that it changes anything or bring my family back though."

Willow asked, "What is Monty doing to you?"

Cordelia flicked the ashes from her cigarette into the ashtray and continued to stare at the table as she answered, "He's only doing it because I… I hate the child."

Kennedy's eyes widened at the other's woman's words and the venom used of which they where spoken in while Willow's emitted a small gasp from astonishment. Cordelia let out a heartless chuckle at the couple's response and continued, "The boy is not what you think." She inhaled more tar and nicotine from her smoke and added, "I was forced to keep him and nourish him. Jackson never understood why I was so upset during the pregnancy."

"Um… wh-why didn't you…," Willow looked uncomfortable to finish.

"Abort?" Cordelia offered.

The redhead nodded her head.

"I tried… didn't work out." Cordeliasighed as she butted out her cigarette, "I was destined to have the child as much as I despise the notion."

In the kitchen, the teapot was whistling. Cordelia stood up, "How do you take your tea?"

"Honey," Willow said meekly.

Cordelia turned to Kennedy and the slayer responded, "Two sugars and some milk."

"Back in a few," Cordelia stated as she once again disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Another Author's Note: You're so right, Admiral! I do love messing with Cordelia because it's so much fun (does that make me a sadist? haha) and… it's just more interesting to read I think. Also, I'll try to take your advice. Thanks for the review!

Thank you everyone for the review! Even my pesky little brother who reviewed it under my name haha... what a bum bum.


	6. Some Truth Revealed

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Just want to let you know I haven't even started with the good stuff!

* * *

_Previously…_

…_Willow asked, "What is Monty doing to you?"_

_Cordelia flicked the ashes from her cigarette into the ashtray and continued to stare at the table as she answered, "He's only doing it because I… I hate the child."…_

…"_I was destined to have the child as much as I despise the notion."…

* * *

_

"Oh Willow," Cordelia walked in the living room holding a tray with three cups of tea, "I should probably apologize for the discomfort when we hugged before I left the hospital. My emotions were all over the place and I didn't concentrate properly like I did the first time."

"Its okay, Cordy. I figured that would be the case," Willow attempted to smile but it froze when Cordelia's eye glazed over briefly upon hearing the old nickname.

Kennedy brought the other brunette out of her thoughts by blurting out, "How could you do that little trick?"

Cordelia shook her head discretely to ward off memories and took her seat on the couch after placing the tray on the table, "I have certain gifts that I've obtained over the years."

"Why did you do it then?" Kennedy pushed after hearing the ambiguous statement.

The quondam cheerleader handed each of her guests their respective tea and replied, "It was the only way I could ask for your help without getting caught. Monty watches me like a hawk and I realized that I found a way to communicate as me and not as his brainwashed mother." Cordelia cautioned a sip of her tea and continued, "My true essence is hidden away because of my son but he never goes underneath the surface of the façade he's created… so I can pull people's essences into my body for a brief moment of time without him ever knowing."

"Who is Monty really?" Willow inquired, stirring up her tea and honey

"He's my son, Willow," The young mother answered as if the question itself was inane to ask, however, it was obvious that she was avoiding the question. "I was told by Whistler that there was a prophecy involving me and the one child I could give birth to." Cordelia looked down to the table and whispered brokenly, "he's the only child I was allowed to have evidently."

There was a moment of silence after Willow heard a lamented sigh emitting from the brunette sitting across from her. Neither Kennedy nor Willow knew what to say after hearing Cordelia's admission. What could they say, really?

"I must tell you… don't listen to Whistler. He has his own agenda," Cordelia warned out of the blue.

"How did-?" Willow questioned.

The young mother set her tea on the table, "When I pulled you from your body, he left his impression on your memories." Cordelia closed her eyes and her brows knitted together in pain. Both her hands went to her temples and she muttered though gritted teeth, "He's taking control again. If you have anything to ask then ask now because I don't know when I'll be back."

Willow could sense the urgency in her once high school classmate's voice and quickly tried to rack her brain for the right question to ask. Cordelia was breathing heavily and Willow knew the other woman wouldn't last much longer before going back to the shell the redhead originally met at the hospital.

"Willow…" Cordelia managed weakly, "you're wasting time…"

Obviously panicked, Willow spoke, "There are too many questions to ask… so many things I want to know, Cordelia. I can't just pick one."

Cordelia slowly rolled her eyes and joked, "Greedy little lesbian witch aren't you?"

Kennedy leaned forward and interrupted her girlfriend's response, "What are you?"

The taller brunette winced before murmuring, "I'm a demon."

Both Willow and Kennedy exclaimed, "What!" The slayer recovered first, "I don't sense anything from you though. How could that be?"

Cordelia sighed; her eyebrows knitted together once more, "I'm a special variety."

Kennedy couldn't leave it at that, "That would be?"

"I'm… losing time," Cordelia stated softly, "No human could pass onto the realm of the Powers That Be. I had to become a demon… to become one of Them."

Willow's mouth gaped at the admission, as her girlfriend became speechless.

"You need to go back…" Cordelia winced again, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, "to the hotel." She swallowed hard, "Don't do anything rash … either of you."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Abruptly Cordelia's face changed into an expression similar to the last image the artist, Jackson Ardonnay, saw before dying from a heart attack. It was an expression where the eyes and the face clashed with one another because they portrayed two opposite emotions. The other woman's white teeth blinded the two women when smiling at both Kennedy and Willow, "It was nice seeing you both again. Could you excuse me?"

Cordelia smoothly walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

Meanwhile, Kennedy leaned into her girlfriend's shoulders; "We should probably get going. We won't get anything out of her when she's like this."

Willow nodded and stood up along with her lover. Kennedy gathered their things and waited by the door while Willow made her way to Cordelia. The mother took notice of the redhead, "Hold on a sec." Long and narrow fingers covered the mouthpiece and hazel eyes looked at Willow expectantly.

"We're going to be leaving, Cordelia," Willow smile politely, making a point to use the woman's full name, "thank you for the tea."

Cordelia nodded her head and removed her hand to continue talking to whoever was on the other end of the line.

The couple quietly left the apartment and after a couple minutes of them being gone, Cordelia bellowed into the receiver, "You did what!"

* * *

The couple entered the hotel lobby, both in deep thought over the discussion they had with Cordelia. Kennedy slightly tightened her hold on her girlfriend's hand and leaned into Willow's ear, "What's your take on this whole thing?"

"I don't know," Willow replied, "She mentioned a prophecy… we should probably check that out to find out what Montrose really is."

"He seemed normal to me," Kennedy shrugged.

The redhead noted, "You didn't sense anything from Cordelia. Her son could be just above Slayer senses just like Cordelia."

Kennedy conceded, "Got a point there, babe." She paused a moment before adding, "If we're going to research this we should probably get Giles and the others on this… I mean a Power? That's getting a little over our heads don't you think?"

Willow sighed, "It's certainly not a conversation I want to have but I should call Giles… I guess."

"He does have all the books," Kennedy pointed out, "And it wouldn't hurt to have some back up since this kid is supposedly controlling your friend."

Willow gave her lover a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll call Buffy." Then, the redhead's loving smile vanished as her mouth gaping took its place and if possible, her already fair skin turned even paler.

Concerned, Kennedy inquired, "What's wrong, baby?"

"No need to call Buffy," Willow whispered softly as she gestured behind her slayer girlfriend, "she's here... oh goddess she's here."

Kennedy looked over her shoulder to where Willow's was pointing and saw that indeed Buffy was in the lobby sitting on one of the hotel couches. The blonde was scouring the lobby and as soon as the Alpha Slayer's eyes locked onto the lesbian couple, Kennedy felt Willow's dread.

Buffy was pissed.

Willow felt her stomach turn as she saw her best friend's face. Her friend's face was hard and the blonde's lips were pressed together into a thin line. As Buffy gathered her bags and took angry steps toward the two women, Willow idly wondered why the floor didn't crack from Buffy's obvious force that was utilized.

Then a bearded man followed Buffy's lead. At first, Willow didn't recognize the man underneath the shoulder length curly dark mahogany hair and his face was hidden behind a thick beard. However, the redhead caught a hint of a black eye patch and she only knew one person that had one eye.

'_Goddess, she brought Xander,_' Willow thought in a near hysterical frenzy, _'What had Africa done to him?'_

Buffy was now a mere foot away from Willow and all the words that the witch wanted to say to her friend became caught in her throat when she saw the small little indent above her best friend's left eyebrow. It was insignificant to some, but Willow knew better because the tiny indent only appeared on Buffy's forehead when she was either in deep thought or beyond being livid. Willow figured it was the latter unless Buffy was thinking of the many reasons to be mad at the witch and was prioritizing them by the extent of how Willow wronged her.

"Well, I see you're not hurt, Will," Buffy observed in a clipped voice, "because hanging up on me like that was so not a good idea."

"Sorry?" Willow squeaked out as she reached out to grab Kennedy's hand, needing to have her lover by her side as she faced the Buffy firing squad.

Buffy's hazel eyes flashed angrily, "You're sorry! Do you have any idea how much I worried? I thought you were attacked or even worse. God Will!"

"I just couldn't talk right then. I was a little bit preoccupied."

Buffy demanded hotly. "With what?"

Kennedy then decided to step in on her girlfriend's behalf,"We were at the hospital following up on a lead."

"Lead for what?"

"Can we not do this here?" Kennedy pleaded to her fellow slayer.

Buffy thought it over for a moment before agreeing, "We'll go to your room and finish this there."

"Follow me," Kennedy offered and Buffy soon trailed after the younger slayer, leaving Willow alone with the stone silent Xander.

"Xander," Willow let out a small smile for her childhood friend, "it's been awhile."

He readjusted his hold on his duffel bag, "Yeah… about three years… give or a take a few months."

"How's life?" Willow asked, saddened by time spent apart.

Xander shrugged as a way of a response, "You?"

"Hectic as of late."

Xander shifted his feet, obviously uncomfortable in Willow's presence. The redhead's heart constricted a little at the movement, "Xand, I-"

She was interrupted by Buffy booming voice by the elevator, "Willow! Get your ass over here now!"

"We should go," Xander said stoically, "before Buffy makes any more of a scene then she already has."

"Why do I feel as if I'm being sent to the principal's office," Willow groaned.

"You never went to the principal's office for being in trouble."

The redhead sighed, "Well, this is what I would imagine it would feel like. How bad do you think she's going to ream me?"

"You should have seen her on the plane," the former Zeppo offered absently, "she was either pacing, doing push ups and crunches until I lost count, or destroying the jet's bedroom." Xander chuckled, but it held no warmth as it once had, "Why no one listened to me about putting a mounted kick boxing bag on the Council jet is beyond me."

"How did Buffy contact you?" Willow asked curiously, "I've been trying to call you for the longest time, but there was never any reception."

"There are no cell towers in the desert or in the jungle, Will," Xander answered as they made their way over to the slayers, "I just happened to be in Northern Morocco when Buffy called. She told me what was up and I went to Gibraltar. There was a car waiting for me to take me to Madrid. I was then taken to the airport where Buffy was impatiently waiting for me and we took off for New York as soon as we could. We landed a couple hours ago."

"Well," Willow admitted softly, "it's nice to see you, Xand. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Xander responded, "so much."

Willow made a move to give her long time friend an affectionate touch on his arm, but faltered. The man before her didn't seem like a person that would appreciate the gesture as much as he once did years ago.

* * *

"Wait here, Sam," Cordelia told her driver as she let herself out of her car, "this shouldn't be long."

The young man replied, "Okay Mrs. Ardonnay."

Cordelia exhaled loudly as she made her way to the front door of Jackson's mother's quaint New Jersey house. She opened the door to find her son playing some violent video game, but couldn't find Dundee Ardonnay anywhere, "Where's Grandma, Monty?"

Monty didn't acknowledge her as he continued to play the game.

"Monty!" Cordelia yelled.

Her son calmly pressed paused on the game and shifted his body on the couch to face Cordelia, "Yes, Mommy?"

The young mother gasped for now her son was no longer in the body a seven year old boy. He had grown to that of a ten-year-old. Cordelia's insides twisted painfully, "Where's Grandma?"

"In the kitchen." Monty turned back to game and continued to shoot at the mutants on the screen.

Cordelia's throat suddenly became dry as she felt her heart pounding in her ears. She slowly, almost not wanting to see what was in store for her in the kitchen, but something deep within inside her forced her to go on. She cautioned a few steps down the hall and pivoted her body to the right where she knew where the old woman's kitchen would be.

She expected it, but seeing it right before her eyes made her small breakfast almost have a reappearance on the linoleum-covered floor. Sure, she admitted that she didn't like Jackson's mother, she even hated the older woman. However, Dundee Ardonnay, despite being a miserable old cow, she didn't deserve to be lying face down on the floor with skin as blue as the walls of the very same room.

The refrigerator door was left open so Cordelia closed it and briskly walked to where her son was playing the game. Angrily she grabbed the console and threw it across the room. The young boy looked startled by the noise, but he soon recoiled into the couch as his mother's enraged hazel eyes bore onto him.

"Why, Monty?" Cordelia seethed, "wasn't your father enough for you?"

"Mommy," Monty whimpered, his eyes watering.

Cordelia growled and stormed to her cowering son to grab his arm and yanked him from his spot on the couch, "Shut up."

"Mommy," the ten-year-old boy pleaded, "you're hurting me."

She only tightened her hold on her son and ignored his wince, "Why did you take her life, Monty? You weren't supposed to do that."

"Son will take the life of the father," Monty parroted the same words that he knew haunted his mother's dreams; "I know that."

"Nowhere does it say that you suck the life out of his mother now does it?" Cordelia jerked the boy closer to her and snarled, "You know how guilty I feel about sacrificing your father so you can become what you're destined to be and yet you want to cause me more pain by taking an innocent life?"

Monty didn't answer and Cordelia's infuriation got the best of her as she quickly raised her hand and backhanded the boy with a loud slap. Monty's head snapped to the side and he lifted his free hand to his reddened cheek. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he cried, "She said horrible things about you, Mommy." Montrose hiccupped, "That a harlot like you shouldn't be taking care of me. She wanted to take me away from you."

Cordelia took in her son's words while staring at the blood on her son's cheek; her diamond ring had left a small cut just under Montrose's right cheekbone. She then loosened her iron grip on the boy's arm; "Your grandmother and I never got along, Monty. You know this." Her eyebrows knitted together, "How do you know what harlot means?"

"Daddy read to me the dictionary," Monty hiccupped again, "he said he wanted to do his part since you were home schooling me."

Cordelia felt the stinging in her eyes as memories of Jackson broke through the dam she had placed after witnessing his first collapse and his mini coma that lasted three days because Monty had taken too much that one time. He was such a good man and it pained her to think that she was the reason that he died. Of course, she was doing it to save her husband, the love of her life, but did it make it justified? Originally she thought that it was for the best as long as it saved her husband. She didn't factor in the fact that she grew to love Jackson Ardonnay in some small way. And that love lead to the massive amount of guilt that weighed heavy on her heart and that guilt killed a small part of what's left of her soul every moment she breathed.

'_Forgive me, Jack. I wished I did marry you so you could have at least had some happiness before Monty finished taking your soul and killing you. You deserved so much more than me and I hate that it was you that found me that day on the street in Chad.'_ Cordelia, the real Cordelia deep inside the shell Montrose had created, sobbed internally.

Cordelia slowly let go completely of Monty's arm and asked with a small amount of control of her emotions, "Let's try this again, Montrose. Why take Grandma's life?"

Monty's lips trembled as he cradled his sore arm, not wanting to voice his answer.

"Montrose Ardonnay," Cordelia ordered, "answer the damn question. Now!"

The boy's body was shaking, his emotions bubbling to the surface until he couldn't control it any longer and wailed, "I did it so I could save you, Mommy!"

Cordelia reared back and choked out, "W-What?"

"If I take the lives of others… I can save you." Monty was that of a susurration, "I can't help that I take from you every day, Mommy. It's what I am. I… I just didn't want to have to take from you again… so I latched onto Grandma." Monty's cheeks were coated with his saline tears as his voice was tinged with undiluted love for Cordelia; "I want you alive, Mommy. Don't you see? I did it so you stay with me forever."

'_There is no forever, baby'_ She thought sadly.

Her anger slowly ebbed as it was washed away so love that was not her own cleansed and filled her body. Kneeling down to the floor, she looked at her son and opened her arms. Monty hesitated for a brief second before jumping into the demon's embrace. Cordelia rubbed his back and cooed to the distraught child, "I'll always be here for you, baby. I'm sorry for acting the way I did and hitting you."

"I understand," Monty sniffled, "you didn't know. It's your good heart that thinks of others… even if you don't like them."

Cordelia kissed Monty's temple, _'I have no heart anymore. My heart lies with my husband and I never thought to get it back before embarking to this hell.'_

"I love you, Mommy," Monty whimpered into his mother's neck, "always."

She ran her fingers through his curly brown hair, "Love you too, baby."


	7. Reunions

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Thank you Imzadi and Harry2, I always look forward to your reviews. And to felixunderground, I'm glad that you like this story so much. Also, I can't forget my other loyal readers… J, and Jason Barnett merci beaucoup! Oh by the way… where did you go Darklight?

* * *

_Previously…_

…"_I'm… losing time," Cordelia stated softly, "No human could pass onto the realm of the Powers That Be. I had to become a demon… to become one of Them."…_

…"_No need to call Buffy," Willow whispered softly as she gestured behind her slayer girlfriend, "she's here... oh goddess she's here."…_

…"_Xander," Willow let out a small smile for her childhood friend, "it's been awhile."…_

…"_Nowhere does it say that you suck the life out of his mother now does it?" Cordelia jerked the boy closer to her and snarled, "You know how guilty I feel about sacrificing your father so you can become what you're destined to be and yet you want to cause me more pain by taking an innocent life?"…_

…_The boy's body was shaking, his emotions bubbling to the surface until he couldn't control it any longer and wailed, "I did it so I could save you, Mommy!"…

* * *

_

The small space of the elevator was charged with tension crackling the air like electrical currents. The ambience was a mixture of Kennedy's worry, Buffy's anger, and Willow's guilt. Oddly, Xander was far too removed from the ordeal as he calmly watched the numbers of the floor light up as the elevator brought them closer to the floor where Willow and Kennedy's room was.

A small ding was heard as the doors opened. Kennedy left the stuffy enclosed space and Xander followed suit. Willow took one small step out of the elevator, but Buffy softly grasped the redhead's arm to pull her back in, "Wait." She turned her head to the others, "We'll be right there. I need to talk to Willow alone."

Kennedy wavered a moment, not sure that she wanted her girlfriend alone with the irate blonde. Xander nodded his head to his first crush and nudged the Hamptons girl away from the two women in the elevator. Willow gulped audibly as the doors slowly closed, leaving her alone to Buffy's devices.

"Will," Buffy said softly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Its okay, Buffy. I guess I kind of deserved it for lying to you like that."

Buffy shook her head, "I admit I was hurt that you've been lying to me for God knows how long and you know that when I'm hurt like that… that my anger isn't something I can really control."

Willow mentally concurred, _'Case in point was when she found out who Jenny really was after Angel lost his soul for the first time. Come to think of it… Faith was the same way before the Mayor's ascension. Hmm… must be a slayer thing.'_

"I'm really sorry for lying to you," Willow replied as she looked away from Buffy's face, "Things have been so different since the battle with The First."

Buffy brought her other hand to Willow's arm and gently rubbed over the redhead's coat, "Yeah. Something to rectify pronto."

Silence fell upon the two friends before the blonde slayer asked, "So are you in any danger, Will? I wasn't lying when I said that you freaked me out when you hung up on me. It brought up some not so great memories with one of my slayers."

"I wouldn't say danger… just that a lot of stuff has happened the past few days." Willow quirked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Buffy dropped her hands from the hacker's arms and rested them to her side, "You remember Gabby?"

Willow nodded, having briefly met the feisty Italian girl when she last visited Rome.

"She was getting into some criminal activities using her Slayer abilities." Buffy sighed with sorrow, "I was talking to her on the phone when she was in Venice on an assignment when the phone went dead. She was kidnapped and I later found her dead body because she pissed off the wrong people." Small dexterous fingers raked over Buffy's agonized face as she continued, "She was acting like you… lying to me… going off without really explaining why… it was just too similar and I didn't want to find you dead like I did her."

"Oh Buffy," Willow enveloped the petite slayer in her arms, "I really didn't want you to worry. Kennedy and I just wanted to lay the ground work out and if something was getting out of hand I would've called the cavalry. I swear." Willow let out a small chuckle, "In fact I was just telling Kennedy that I was going to call you and Giles."

Buffy pulled out of the friendly embrace and her concerned hazel eyes locked onto emerald irises, "It's getting bad?"

"I wouldn't say that," Willow shrugged, "I just wanted some help."

Buffy pressed the open door button and since the elevator was never called by any other hotel patron, the doors opened to Willow's floor, "What is going on exactly?"

The redhead exhaled loudly as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the hotel suite, "Ken and I will tell you and Xander together."

Nodding her head, Buffy followed her hacker friend down the hall. Just as they reached the door, the slayer stopped Willow from turning the handle and asked in a small voice, "We cool?"

Willow smiled, "Always, Buffy."

* * *

She groaned as she felt a throbbing pain at the base of her skull that had disappeared around the time she left the hospital, but was now back with a vengeance. _'Fucking tension headaches.' _She quietly closed the door to Monty's room so she didn't wake the boy from his nap and shuffled her way to the bathroom to get some aspirin when she heard someone cough in her living room. Slightly alarmed, Cordelia hesitantly made her way to the living room and slowly peeked her head out from behind the wall.

"Long time no see, cupcake. It's been what... a few years... around the time you became pregnant with Montrose. I've been meaning to ask... why Montrose?" A man was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and on the table.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the uninvited and unwanted guest, "Not like it's any of your business, but Jackson named him because I certainly didn't want to name the fucking abomination." She quelled her anger at seeing the demon before her, "He named him that because of his grandfather on his mother's side. They're Scottish."

Whistler chuckled, "Damn, lost the pool." He gestured to his surroundings, "Nice digs by the way."

"Well, the guy that gave it to us has nice taste."

"Had," the man corrected, "he died a few months back." He then emitted an unanticipated laugh, "It's ironic that the man that gave you this apartment and your car and a shit load of money for one crappy painting is in fact the very same person that led Willow and Kennedy to you."

She narrowed her eyes at the 'crappy' comment, "So what do you think? Six degrees of Cordelia?"

"It's just funny how people are weaved together and most are too small screen to figure it out."

Getting annoyed, Cordelia snapped, "What do you want, Whistler? Because I have better things to do than talking to your toady ass."

Whistler uncrossed his legs and got up from his sitting position, "Oh do shut up, Cordelia."

The brunette crossed her arms, "How about you go fuck yourself?"

"Did that," Whistler quipped, "and I thought about you both times."

Cordelia lips curled with disgust, "Is there a reason that you're breathing the same air as me? Because less time you're here the better."

"Willow and Kennedy have ignored my warnings… guess they like living on the edge." Whistler looked around, "You got any food?"

"By all means starve to death."

Whistler smirked, "Always a pleasure to talk to you, cupcake. The scathing remarks. The hostility. The not so veiled vibe of you wanting me dead. It's invigorating to say the least."

The former cheerleader tapped her foot impatiently.

"Anyway, they have ignored the words of the Powers That Be… certain fates have been altered because of it."

Cordelia pushed, "Meaning?"

"Things are moving faster than They originally planned."

She argued, "You realize that I can see right through your bullshit right? You wanted Willow to find me now. You want Montrose to reign over California sooner than what was preordained. What I want to know is why the change of heart?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss that matter with you considering how connected you are to the occurring events."

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia retorted curtly, "And why are you telling me this anyway? Is it because I'm employee of the month?" Her eyes glistened with an innuendo of betrayal. "Get real. I've fallen from Their good graces and it's only because of my child that I haven't been exiled like Jasmine was."

"Piece of work wasn't she?" Whistler joked of the Exiled Power. "I mean… to give birth to your own self must be one hell of a trip."

"Yeah. The big guys must've had a field day when Skip betrayed Them by stealing my body and giving it to Jasmine." Cordelia grumbled, "I'm still pissed at Them for not intervening sooner and that Angel and them couldn't tell the difference." She then looked introspective, "I wonder how he could've gotten past the whole 'All Knowing' bit the Powers seem to have.'

"You should stop being so fucking human all the time. It's what got you in this mess in the first place." Whistler said harshly.

A callous chuckle accompanied her cold words, "It really didn't and you know that. Might have been a considering factor in pissing the Powers off, but it was something entirely different that had me involved in this shitty prophecy."

Whistler chose to ignore the woman and changed the subject, "To answer your question though. I'm telling you this because you're still a Power… you're just on a temporary leave of absence until your child's destiny has been fulfilled."

Cordelia's eyes flashed with fury, "I'm not going back to Them, Whistler. I am not going to go through that again because look at where it has got me, huh? Five miles up shit creek with my hands as oars that's what." She took a few steps toward the balance demon and utilized her towering height over the fashion challenged man, "So tell your bosses that They better leave me be or I'll-" she left the rest of the threat for Whistler's imagination.

Whistler grinned, but like lightening, he grabbed Cordelia's jugular and his face transformed to that of barely controlled malice, "Listen, cupcake, making threats like that is a big no-no in my book… especially if it's against Them. You can't escape it because it's who you are and what you were supposed to be. So get over it you ungrateful little bitch."

He let go of the taller woman's throat, "And as much as it pains me to admit it, Cordelia… I have to treat you as a Power regardless if you want it or not."

She rubbed her stinging throat and wheezed, "You follow orders?"

"Yeah," Whistler nodded, "as long as it doesn't interfere with Their plans."

"Good," Cordelia stood upright and fixed her icy stare on the demon while words poisonous as venom rolled off her tongue, "Now get the fuck out of my place you piece of shit."

The demon smiled an idiotic and unnerving smile, "Sure thing, cupcake. We should do this again sometime." He faced away from Cordelia and walked out of the apartment, leaving the mother to finally head to bathroom to get some aspirin.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Buffy paced from one side of the room to the other, "you found a painting of Cordelia… which led you to come to New York to find her… and when you did you saw that she has a child?"

"Basic gist yeah," Willow confirmed as her worried eyes trailed over to Xander's troubled face.

Buffy stopped abruptly, "You actually talk to her or did you follow her around like some private investigator?"

"We talked," the redhead answered. She saw just a hint of hope in her friend's eyes and knowing what the longest living slayer was thinking, she added, "She didn't mention anything Angel or the others. The way that she was acting… she was the only survivor."

Buffy's back stiffened, but her shoulders visibly dropped at Willow's words.

Willow continued, "Something is going on with her… something to do with her son."

"What do you mean?" Buffy inquired softly.

Kennedy stepped forward, "We don't know everything, but Cordelia said that she was being controlled by her son."

"Do you know what for?"

Willow shook her head, "No. That's why we were going to call you and Giles."

Xander, who had listened intently throughout the whole discussion sat up from his chair, "Buffy, I'll get us a room."

"You don't want to hear the rest, Xander?" Willow questioned, worried by the pained look in Xander's remaining eye.

He shook his head, "Buffy will fill me in."

The three women looked at each other, all sharing the same thought over Xander as he left the room.

"What's going on with him?" Kennedy asked, hoping that the two best friends of the man in question would know.

Willow looked upset, "I wouldn't know… I haven't seen or talked to him in like three years."

The couple then turned to face Buffy who appeared to be just as stumped as they were, "I wish I could say that I did, but meeting in Xander in Madrid was the second time I'd seen him. I went to Africa after the apocalypse in California to see how he holding up. He looked different, but his hair wasn't as long and the beard was just some stubble… and he wasn't wearing his eye patch." Buffy sighed, "In fact, Xander never wears the damn thing. It was only after seeing my reaction in Madrid that he put it on."

"Did he act like he does now?" Willow inquired.

The blonde thought for a moment before answering, "Not as bad as now… but he wasn't like he was in Sunnydale." She paused, "I could tell he was hiding something from me but I had to go back to Rome to the girls and I knew that he wasn't going to share."

All three women stood in each part of the room looking at each other.

"I'll call Giles… let him know what's up and ask him to look into the prophecy about Cordy's kid," Buffy offered.

Willow followed her lead, "I'll go on the Internet."

Kennedy shrugged and grabbed her jacket that she had taken off earlier in the discussion, "I guess I'll walk the city and find me some vamps to slay."

Her girlfriend looked up in alarm, "What? No." Seeing Kennedy's face, she amended with a 'forgive me' smile, "Not alone I mean."

"Will," Kennedy argued, "I used to live in New York and I especially know this part of New York so don't worry." Willow didn't look like she was going to budge.

Seeing the stalemate between the couple Buffy proposed, "Xander could join you, Kennedy."

"Sounds great," Kennedy moved over to her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips, "I'll keep my phone on vibrate, okay?"

Emerald eyes sparkled mischievously, "In your front pocket no doubt."

Kissing Willow a little bit longer, Kennedy breathed out, "It's probably the only action I'll be getting from you until this thing is over."

The redhead ran her left hand down to her girlfriend's butt and gave it a little tap, "Not quite."

Kennedy lowered her eyes down to Willow's lips before diving in hungrily. Willow was responding just as enthusiastically as her arms wrapped around the slayer's waist and pulling them closer together. Kennedy was about to take it a step further when an uncomfortable cough stopped them.

"Um…" Buffy ventured slowly, her skin a little pink from blushing the unabashed display, "still here."

"Right," Kennedy tried to control her breathing, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Willow's kiss swollen lips, "Right."

For Willow's part, she couldn't keep her hands off of her lover, "Sorry, Buff."

Buffy could tell her friend wasn't really sorry and the blonde couldn't blame her, "Um… I'll go see how Xander's doing with the room."

Rasping out, the redhead never took her eyes off of Kennedy, "You do that. Bye, Buffy."

Once the door closed, Kennedy dropped her coat to the floor and pulled Willow to the bed where they began to ravish each other.

* * *

Buffy saw Xander in the lobby talking on his cell phone and as she made her way closer to the one-eyed man, she caught the end of the conversation.

"-patrol by threes," His tone was serious, "yeah… keep on eye on them… we'll figure out what's happening when I get back." He took notice of the blonde before him, "I have to go, Bayo. Call me if you need me."

Buffy asked after Xander hung up his phone, "What's going on in Africa?"

"Just some people that are entranced by something," Xander's body language suggested that he was concerned. To distract Buffy from probing any further, he held up the hotel card key, "Two beds and on the same floor as Will and Kennedy's."

"Nice."

"So did I miss anything important?"

Buffy chuckled, "Just them getting it on."

Normally, Buffy would expect Xander to make some jab about wanting to see the girls together, but the man before did nothing of the sort, "Right. Let's go get settled in our room."

"Xander," the blonder called to her friend in a soft voice, "what happened to you?"

He looked at her and said simply, "Life."

Buffy wasn't one to accept a vague answer like that, but she waited patiently until they were in the confines of their hotel room to confront him.

"Care to elaborate, Xander?"

He grabbed a small bag and went into the bathroom, "Not really."

"Why?" She followed him, but stopped at the door.

Xander pulled out a pair of scissors and began to trim his beard, "Because I don't want to maybe?"

"What are you so afraid of that you can't tell me what happened in Africa that changed you so much?" Buffy pushed.

He paused for a moment before continuing his grooming, "It actually started with Anya, Buffy. Or were you too involved with 'I can now finally have a normal life' spiel when you moved to Rome a month after Sunnydale became a crater to realize that?"

"Xander…"

He cut her off, "Don't, Buffy. I understand you wanting the life and I'm glad you got it for the few months that you did. Really… I am." He exhaled quietly and put his scissors away and looked for his razor. Buffy entered the bathroom and grabbed Xander's shaving cream. He looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"

Buffy tried to smile for her friend as he wet his face and she lathered up the white foam over his beard, "Shaving you… now continue."

He hesitated before handing the petite woman his razor after she had washed her hands under the sink, "What is with you slayers and shaving me? Bayo, Kacela, and Takiyah use to practically fight over it when I used to shave a year ago."

She shrugged, "Most of your girls have a crush on you."

"Does that mean you have a crush on me, Buffy?" Xander joked.

"Hardly," Buffy smiled as she began to pull the razor with the grain of Xander's stubble. "You were saying you were glad I led a normal life for a short period of time…"

"Right," He looked away from the blonde slayer, "Giles went to England to set up the school while Kennedy and Willow caught a plan to Europe to gather slayers. Faith… not like I would voluntarily open up to her though… well, she was preoccupied with Wood and was establishing a system to keep the Cleveland Hellmouth in check." He waited a moment for Buffy to finish rinsing the razor clean of shaving cream and leftover hair before expressing, "And then you left and took Dawn with you to Rome… Andrew followed you two soon after… and I was left with no one. Everyone else went off and did their own thing, not noticing how much pain I was in over Anya's death. So when Giles told me that some slayers in Africa needed my help… I didn't hesitate to accept."

Buffy stopped shaving and looked into Xander's eye, his face impassive despite the emotional release he had given, "I'm sorry for not being there for you. "

He waved it off, "You want to finish getting rid of my five o'clock shadow or what?"

She tilted his head to the side to get the hair underneath his jaw and after the razor passed over the skin, an angry red scar appeared, "Where did you get that?"

Xander looked to see what Buffy was talking about, "Oh that? Just some members of the Baluba tribe in Zaire were a little bit angry with me."

"How can you be so nonchalant about something like this?" She gingerly touched the scar and noticed that Xander was holding something back. She decided against interrogating him because she knew he would close himself off to her if she pushed too much and too hard. Buffy turned to the sink and rinsed off the razor again. When she faced her best friend, she saw another scar at the corner of his remaining eye as he was pulling his hair into a low ponytail. It was pink and looked like a check mark the size of her index finger resting over his cheekbone, "Xander…"

He took the razor out of Buffy's hand, noting how easy it was because Buffy was stunned, "I don't have Slayer healing powers. So when I get wounded… I have a tendency to scar."

As he continued shaving, Xander realized Buffy never took her gaze of the scar on his neck for as more of his beard was shaved off, the real size became more apparent. It began at the left corner of his lips, cutting across a small amount of his cheek before dropping down over his jawbone and ending in the middle of his neck. He saw guilt in Buffy's hazel eyes and it forced him to look away. _'I should've just kept the beard. You saw how she reacted to your eye. Why did you think this would be any different?' _Xander contemplated. _'Because my slayers never cared and I guess I got used to that. And she never cared either. She loved me regardless of how battle torn my body became.'_

"I can take it from here, Buffy," Xander offered an opening for Buffy to leave, "Thanks for your help."

She didn't leave. She continued to stare at him and his face.

"Buffy?"

As if someone lit a fire underneath her feet, she jumped into Xander and enveloped him in bear hug. Startled, Xander placed the razor on the sink and faltered to mirror Buffy's friendly embrace. He caught a hint of her shampoo and the smell of vanilla and lavender brought him back to the days of high school. The days where he was in love with this girl wrapped around him. A time where he joked with his friends and stuck his tongue out at danger. It was a time where he could be considered innocent.

He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around the slayer. He relished the thought that Buffy could still make him feel innocent after all the years that had passed and after all the things he would never willingly admit to the original Scooby Gang that he did during his time spent in Africa. Xander felt Buffy slowly start to pull away. He quickly planted a small kiss on her temple before he too disentangled himself from her.

She looked slightly dazed, "I have to go call Giles and tell him what's going on."

Chuckling, Xander grabbed a complimentary washcloth and ran it under cool water, "Wait, Buff." He gently touched the blonde's chin and wiped off the shaving cream that was on her cheek, "There you go. Good as new."

She smiled at him in a way that looked like she either wanted to say something or do something. However, she shook her head and left the bathroom. Xander sighed before picking up his razor and finished shaving.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Thanks Jason Barnett for pointing out the flaws in my story. I admit that I didn't exactly watch the later seasons of Angel because I thought they were lackluster. Anyway, I hope this explains the whole Jasmine pregnancy thing for you. I can elaborate more later on in the story if you feel that I need to. 


	8. The Origin

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I had an outline… but now I keep on adding things into the story I never originally thought to. So… as a result… I haven't even got half way through the outline and I'm at eight chapters. Yeesh, this thing has a mind of its own.

**Another Author's Note:** Sorry it's a bit short considering I made you guys wait longer than usual. I had a minor case of writer's block in which I was at point A and needed to get to point C, but there was no B. So… I had to fly to M then take a bus to E and finally take the shoe leather express to C. Whew!

* * *

_Previously…_

…"_You realize that I can see right through your bullshit right? You wanted Willow to find me now. You want Montrose to reign over California sooner than what was preordained. What I want to know is why the change of heart?"…_

…"_Listen, cupcake, making threats like that is a big no-no in my book… especially if it's against Them. You can't escape it because it's who you are and what you were supposed to be. So get over it you ungrateful little bitch."…_

… _He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around the slayer. He relished the thought that Buffy could still make him feel innocent after all the years that had passed and after all the things he would never willingly admit to the original Scooby Gang that he did during his time spent in Africa. Xander felt Buffy slowly start to pull away. He quickly planted a small kiss on her temple before he too disentangled himself from her…

* * *

_

Buffy said her goodbyes to her watcher on the phone before turning to face Willow. The redhead had opted to take a shower before Kennedy and Xander left for patrol and was still wearing the white terry cloth robe and a matching towel wrapped around her hair. She was lying on the bed over the covers with her laptop on top of her lap and had stayed silent during the slayer's conversation with Giles.

"Giles said he'll look into it," Buffy informed the witch, "Dawn might help too."

Willow looked up from the computer screen, the reflection from the glow of her laptop gone as she gazed at her friend, "Good because I'm coming up with nothing on the Internet."

"I can't believe how late it got. It only seemed like a couple minutes ago that we saw each other in the lobby," off Willow's look, Buffy coughed and corrected herself, "I mean when I made a big ole scene in the hotel lobby."

"Well, bringing you and Xander up to speed took up a lot of our time," Willow offered as she closed her laptop, "what did you two talk about when Kennedy and I were… preoccupied?"

Buffy smiled at Willow's choice in words and questioned innocently, "What do you mean?"

The hacker smiled, "Don't play dumb, Buffy. You were awkward around him."

Buffy countered, hoping her friend would buy the half-truth, "It's unsettling to be around him and not know anything about him anymore."

"No. Something happened when you guys went to your room," Willow retorted playfully, but as if she were slapped upside her head, her good mood turned serious, "was it because he got rid of the beard?"

The Slayer Prime squared her shoulders, "At first… yeah. But we got talking though…"

"About?"

"What happened to him."

Willow's green eyes lighted up with eagerness, "So you know?"

Buffy nodded, her face stricken with remorse, "He doesn't hold a grudge, but he said that he was in a lot of pain with Anya's death and that we sort of abandoned him after we all split up…"

Her best friend gasped, "How could we have been so stupid?"

"Yeah, we were selfish," Buffy took a seat at the edge of the bed, "but he says its water under the bridge, Will. What bothers me is that he didn't mention anything about Africa besides some tribe cutting up his face." The slayer looked perturbed, "I know there is something he's not telling us."

"I agree," Willow responded, "Wait… is that all that happened?"

Buffy hesitated a moment too long because Willow jumped up and pointed a finger at the blonde, "Spill it, Summers!"

"Nothing happened," Buffy said weakly.

"Fibber."

Grumbling, Buffy conceded, "Maybe something happened-"

"Ah ha!" Willow looked triumphant.

"But," Buffy emphasized to her victorious friend, "but I think it was more me than him."

Russet brows knitted together and Willow's nose wrinkled in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I felt something, Will," Buffy's eyes fell upon the floor, "I ignored it when I saw him in Africa that one time, but it came back full force when we were in the bathroom." Chuckling to herself, "He was the real reason I dumped the Immortal actually… I just couldn't get Xander out of my mind."

"What is this whole 'more me than him' business?"

Buffy fixed her attention off of the floor and onto her friend's attentive face, "The feeling… it overwhelmed me and I hugged him." Dreamily, she added, "And I never wanted to let go. Being in his arms felt… different. No… it felt the same." Buffy's hazel eyes never wavered from Willow, in small hopes that her gaze would convey the words that she struggled to form.

"Your reaction was different?" Willow suggested perceptively.

Her friend snapped her fingers together, "Exactly! I always felt safe and comfortable with him, but when we were in Sunnydale… I interpreted it as more of a brother and sister type of…" Buffy trailed off, her face becoming unreadable, "thing. Yeah… thing."

"And now?"

"Now, I get tingles all over my body." Buffy admitted with a blush coloring her cheeks, "He was reluctant at first to hug back… but when he did…" she smiled fondly at the memory of the emotion reappearing in her thoughts, "the warmth of his palms on my lower back… his half shaven beard buried into my neck… oh God, what a rush I felt when he touched me."

"If you want him, Buffy," Willow advised, "you should tell him."

Hazel irises widened in fear, "I couldn't."

Willow headed to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes to change into, "It's up to you, Buffy. Life's too short to be afraid. Remember carpe diem? It was the first thing you taught me." The redhead laughed at the memory as Buffy smiled along with her, "Me returning the favor I guess."

"I'll consider it!" Buffy called through the closed door as her mobile phone rang. She didn't even bother to check the identification figuring it was Giles calling her back, "Yeah, Giles?"

"It's not Giles, B."

Her sister slayer's grave voice caused Buffy back to stiffen with trepidation, "Faith, what's going on?"

The Southie native was eerily silent on the other end of the line which only increased Buffy's worry.

"Faith?"

The other woman sighed as if saying the words caused her pain, "A coupla girls are missing, B."

"What?"

"Two girls, Jessica and Sam. We lost communication with them a few days ago when they were on assignment," Faith sighed, "I wasn't concerned because they've done it in the past… preferring to go on dates or clubbing or whatever. They regularly don't check in." The younger woman became quiet again.

"And?"

Faith continued, "But Tina felt that something was wrong and she went out to find them. Wood went with her as backup." Buffy could tell that Faith was barely controlling the urge to freak out. "They left last night… no word." A shuffling was heard on Faith side of the connection, "It's not like Tina to do this, B. She's reliable… my right hand here. For her to go off the grid is so not like her. And Robin?... Fuck!"

Buffy knew that it was hard for Faith to show emotion, especially something concerning the Cleveland Slayers. For the Southie Slayer to even call and update Buffy on the matter was huge in the blonde's book, "What would you have me do, Faith? I'm in New York… I could be there in an hour."

"B," Faith's voice was infested with desperation, "the government sealed off the city at the crack of dawn this morning. No one in the city knows what's going on… but the people are acting crazy, B. Really fucking off their rocker!"

The blonde's stomach dropped, remembering how the government closed off California after what the media called "mass riots that destroyed the Golden State". It was all too familiar, "Come again? Sealed off?"

"Yeah. They did it in secret." A sigh. "I think the government didn't want to panic the nation so they're keeping under wraps."

"How do you know about it then?"

"One of my girls was patrolling the city limits and saw a demon. They fought and the demon tried to run out of the city… it ran into an invisible wall and burst into flames. The slayer, Chandra, she tested out the force field… anything that she threw at it caught on fire too." Another sigh. Buffy could just imagine Faith rubbing her face in helplessness, "She reported it back to me when she returned from her patrol."

Buffy too felt helpless, "I don't know what to do, Faith. How can I possibly help if I can't get into the city?"

There was an undertone pleading from the ex-convict slayer, "I don't know, Buffy. Find a way… please… things are getting out of hand here. Cleveland is fucking ticking time bomb and you know how well I did in Sunnydale with an actual bomb." Faith's voice turned into a low raspy whisper, "I need help. I feel like I'm sinking in this quicksand of shit up to my fucking tits here!"

"I'll find a way, Faith." Buffy offered with such conviction, in hopes that it would give Faith a burst of confidence to hold the Cleveland line until the cavalry arrived.

"Thanks, B," Faith replied gratefully, "Look, I'm going head a search and rescue team to find the girls and Robin."

"You sure?"

"I can't just sit here, Buffy. I need to do something."

"Okay, Faith. Be careful."

"I'll try."

Buffy then heard the dial tone and she slowly closed her cell phone. She muttered, "Fuck."

"What's up?"

Buffy pulled away from her thoughts to face Willow, "Something's going on in Cleveland. Something LA-like."

Green eyes widened, "What?"

"Faith said a couple of her slayers are MIA along with Wood." Buffy stood up and paced slightly to the window, "she also said that the people were acting crazy."

"Did she go into detail?"

Buffy could feel the base of her spine pinching together from the tension that was passed onto her from the phone call as she answered, "Not much time to discuss. She had to go head a search party."

"We should call Giles… let him know what is going there," The redhead suggested.

"The government put up a seal like they did in Los Angeles. No one can get through without being incinerated," Buffy replied as if she never even considered Willow's proposal. "Nothing we had could break the LA barrier… not even your power, Will. What makes you think the result will be any different with Cleveland?"

"We have to try, Buffy," Willow argued, "We can't just leave Faith and her team to die like we did with Angel."

Hazel irises fired up with anger as Buffy stared hard at her best friend, "We didn't let them die, Willow. Don't you ever say something like that to me ever again."

Willow put her hands up in surrender, but her words contradicted her gesture, "You and Giles decided that since they worked for Wolfram and Hart that they were evil. A valid theory mind you… but you guys had no right to stick up your noses at them."

Buffy's eyes then narrowed, her guilt encompassing every crevice of her being, "How long have you been holding this in, Will?"

"A while…" Willow shrugged, "Look, Buffy… I'm not attacking you okay? I'm just saying that we have to find a way before Cleveland becomes a demon playground." Her eyed were pleading to her blonde friend, "I don't want to lose anymore friends, Buff."

Visibly deflating, Buffy's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Don't you think I know that, Will? Don't you think that maybe… just maybe that I feel the same?" Her voice broke," I've been killing myself after I heard that they died… especially Angel. Giles told me that he called a couple of times a few months prior to the apocalypse, but we never knew what was going on because we never gave Angel a chance to explain." She took a moment to viciously wipe the tears off her blotchy cheeks, "But he called me… Angel… he called me the night of the battle… told me that he would always love me regardless of my opinion on his recent decisions. He also said that he forgave me for not helping him with Fred, or not coming to Cordy's funeral and being there for him when he was grieving her." Her tone subconsciously decreased to a low and remorseful timbre, "I failed him when he needed me the most, Will. Do you think that I don't want to make up for that?"

"Buffy…" Willow struggled to find the words after the slayer's emotional confession, "I… I didn't know."

Her nose being clogged from the tears, Buffy inhaled deeply through her mouth, "We never talked about it."

"We should've."

"It's not a topic you willingly bring up in a conversation, Will," Buffy responded as she absently searched for a tissue.

Willow witnessed Buffy futile attempts at finding a Kleenex and quickly thought of the next thing and headed to the bathroom. When she reemerged, the redhead handed Buffy a couple of squares of toilet paper. The Slayer Prime offered the witch a watery smile in return before blowing her nose.

Murmuring, Willow countered, "It's still something that should've been a said a long time ago despite the discomfort factor. There aren't any secrets amongst friends… especially best friends such as you, Xander and myself."

"Speaking of Xander," Buffy sniffled, "he's got his own skeletons in his closet and they all aren't blonde 1995 Hide-And-Seek Champions."

Willow smiled and the cliché blonde joke, "Making fun of your people, Buff?"

"Actually, Cordy was right all those years ago about me being a bottle blonde." Buffy admitted, "I'm cross between a light brunette and a dirty blonde so I highlight it."

"Living with you, Buffy, and knowing you for a lot longer than that… sorry to disappoint but everyone knew."

"I fooled no one?"

The redhead shrugged as he emerald irises filled with mirth, "Doesn't matter really."

Buffy's cellular phone rang for what seemed like the millionth time that night, "Hello?"

"Buffy, it's me," Giles' British voice was urgent as he greeted his former charge. "I just talked with the Coven and both of their seers had the same vision regarding your current situation. I already have Dawn looking into the prophecy that you mentioned to me, but I felt-"

Buffy swiftly cut off Giles' longwinded greeting, "Vision?"

"Oh yes," The blonde could've sworn she heard her father figure wipe his glasses as he spoke, "There wasn't a lot of attention to detail from the vision, but from what I could gather… there was death, a power struggle with Willow and Cordelia, some connection involving Xander, and another apocalypse."

"Giles… isn't saying that we have another apocalypse is a bit redundant?" She inquired lightly because everything seemingly was end of the worldish to her.

"Hmm… quite."

When she felt like her ex-watcher wasn't going to be forthcoming anytime soon with the new information, Buffy pushed, "Wasn't there something else you wanted to say to me? Something important I would imagine…"

"Yes it is, Buffy," Giles' heavy yet fast breathing could be heard from Buffy's side of the Atlantic Ocean, "Regarding the child… he's The Origin."

"Origin?"

The older man paused a brief moment after leafing through his tome to find what he wanted to say to Buffy and read, "A disparate evil for it is The Origin. It is the creator of all evil beings and the continuing driving force behind the momentum of its nefarious activities." Giles exhaled loudly, not really wanting to say the words that he was about to say to Buffy, "We better know The Origin as The First, Buffy."

The slayer heard Giles' last statement and her grip on the phone slackened and it dropped to the floor. Her small scar on her abdomen twitched at the mere mention of the evil entity that caused it. She had to squelch a wave nausea, _'It's too soon for It to come back. Too fucking soon.'_

Willow had picked up the phone as she glanced at her friend with concern showing in her eyes. There were some nondescript words on Willow's end, but Buffy figured it was that fact her senses were on overload from the bombshell that was given to her.

Once again that night, Buffy muttered, "Fuck."

* * *

Thanks again everyone for the reviews. My loyal readers Imzadi, Jason Barnett, Harry2, felixunderground... mucho loveo! I got the big 41!

Welcome new readers, Louvil and Sutzina Zion. Hope you enjoy future chapters of this.

Also, a shout out to Francis Eugene… I love your work and your Xander from 'Tinman Passes' was my inspiration for my Xander depiction. I've never seen the Omen actually… might see the new one coming out though.

Another shout out to Admiral… thanks for the suggestion on the reverting the title but I think I'm going to keep it as is… since I'm a chronic flamboyant describer.


	9. Revelations

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note: **Buffy and Xander? Not part of the original plan (might not even be part of the amended version either), but I was influenced by some B/X fanfiction at I Need A Parrot.

* * *

_Previously…_

…"_I felt something, Will," Buffy's eyes fell upon the floor, "I ignored it when I saw him in Africa that one time, but it came back full force when we were in the bathroom." Chuckling to herself, "He was the real reason I dumped the Immortal actually… I just couldn't get Xander out of my mind."…_

…"_He was reluctant at first to hug back… but when he did…" she smiled fondly at the memory of the emotion reappearing in her thoughts, "the warmth of his palms on my lower back… his half shaven beard buried into my neck… oh God, what a rush I felt when he touched me."…_

…"_B," Faith's voice was infested with desperation, "the government sealed off the city at the crack of dawn this morning. No one in the city knows what's going on… but the people are acting crazy, B. Really fucking off their rocker!"…_

…"_A disparate evil for it is The Origin. It is the creator of all evil beings and the continuing driving force behind the momentum of its nefarious activities." Giles exhaled loudly, not really wanting to say the words that he was about to say to Buffy, "We better know The Origin as The First, Buffy."… _

_

* * *

_

"Wounds were licked pretty quickly."

Willow looked up from her computer to her friend that finally made some sign of life since the phone call from Giles a half an hour ago. Worry for Buffy that had been building with each second silence slowly ebbed away and the redhead's shoulders slumped from the lack of tension in her body. "What?"

"The First," Buffy clarified, her face was closed off as she met Willow's green eyes, "all It did was fall off the horse, brush the dirt off the pants, and then hop right back on again. I was expecting at least a bit more time before It's ugly head would rear back into our lives."

The blonde became introspective_, 'I knew that I could never really defeat The First, but I hoped to have contained it longer than the time that was given. It had only been about four years since Sunnydale became a crater in California. I wanted at least a few more years… so I could see Dawn graduate college before anything apocalyptic happened.'_

"Well, the epitome of evil doesn't take into consideration the feelings of its opposition," Willow retorted, but upon seeing Buffy's reaction to her words, the redhead offered, "We beat it before, Buffy, and we can do it again."

Unconvinced, Buffy retorted, "How can you be so sure, Will? The First knows us now. Sunnydale could've been just a trail run to get a feel for how we fight and what makes us tick… maybe this is the real thing… The End of Days that I keep hearing about."

Willow tapped on the keyboard and answered with a hint confliction, "One factor that has changed in what seems to be an exact replication of our dilemma in Sunnydale is that… I know you don't want to hear this, Buffy…" The witch then blurted out as fast as her mouth could allow, "this time The First is corporeal."

Buffy saw where Willow was leading and the slayer shook her head vigorously, "No… I can't do it. Shit, I couldn't even kill Ben when I knew Glory was in him. I knew that she was dangerous and could reemerge with a vengeance but… but I couldn't do it… couldn't kill him." She turned her attention to the floor, "What makes you think I can kill Cordy's son? Or be around someone I know that does?"

Willow faltered, her thoughts bringing her to a time when she tortured and killed Warren. She knew that Buffy was ever so tactfully referring to the witch's complete and utter loss of her innocence. Willow also knew that she had to dry swallow the remorse from her actions during that period in her life because it seemed to her that Buffy would never let it be forgotten. It would always separate the two of them as it has done to Faith and Buffy when the Deputy Mayor was accidentally killed. Willow pushed the thoughts of her past out of her system to put her full attention back into the conversation. "Evil guised as innocence, Buffy." Willow stated simply. She ignored Buffy look of aghast at the lack of inflection in her voice and continued on in a tone that she hoped resembled reason because even she was having trouble grasping her own words on the subject, "I bet The First was counting on your instinct to protect humans when It chose to be born in the world as the rest of us do. Made It more human in our eyes." The redhead snapped her fingers as an idea came to light, "We could use that, Buffy."

"Use what?"

"Humanity," Willow's face brightened with excitement, "Born as human… The First is bound to come across with feeling some type of emotion whether it is positive or negative. Don't you see, Buff? Emotion is the key here."

The blonde in turn merely raised an eyebrow, "Not to rain on your parade, but what if your rationale is wrong? The First could've possessed Cordy's child and just got a mortal shell with no emotive strings attached."

"We have to consider that as much as my theory," Willow compromised, "we have to consider all options…"

"Not all," Buffy stated in a voice that clearly said that she wasn't budging on the matter.

Willow sighed, her tone exasperated, "Buffy…" She couldn't finish what she was about to say because the lyrics of 'I Kissed a Girl' filled the room. The redhead knew that it was her girlfriend because she had assigned the song to her contact number. Willow pushed off the bed and glided over to her coat and searched her pockets before pulling out her phone, "Hey, baby."

"Xander ran off on me," Kennedy skipped the lovey-dovey greeting that both women had grown accustomed to when speaking on the phone.

Her voice rising in an octave or two, Willow screeched, "What!"

Cars could be heard in the background as her lover explained, "We were patrolling Central Park and I gestured to where Cordelia's lives. As we were making our way back to the hotel, he fucking vanished. Behind me one moment and completely gone the next." Kennedy exhaled loudly, "I think he went to the chick's house."

"Right. Where are you?" Willow inquired after getting control of her voice.

"Well I'm in between heading to the hotel or following Xander… I was waiting to see if you wanted me to pick you up at the hotel and all three of us could go to the apartment or if I should trail after the big lug."

Willow mouthed to her best friend to get her coat on, "Wait outside the building and we will go inside together."

"Okay," The brunette agreed, "Love you."

"Love you too, baby," Willow hung up the phone and laced up her winter boots.

Buffy was already dressed and ready to go, "What's going on?"

"Xander might have ran off to Cordy's apartment," The redhead answered as she put on her coat and made her way to the door, "Kennedy's going to meet us outside."

The longest living slayer followed Willow, "Lead the way, Will."

* * *

Cordelia quietly opened the door to her son's room to check on Monty. The boy was still asleep and had been ever since the afternoon. Part of Cordelia was worried for her child's well being, but another part really didn't give a damn. It was that inherent division of herself that she knew on a higher level of consciousness, far out of reach of her meddling son, that it was causing some heath problems. However, Cordelia couldn't think of things like that for obvious reasons, and the fact that the whole ordeal was only temporary… for her anyway. 

Her door was knocked on loudly. Cordelia looked at her clock and saw that it was bordering on two in the morning. She had assumed it would be Kennedy and Willow back for more interrogating, but as the former seer glanced through the peephole, her jaw dropped. The brief moment of astonishment passed quickly as she almost ripped the door off its hinges. Upon seeing her high school boyfriend, her voice became enamored, "Xander…"

"Cor…" Xander's one hazel eye darkened with desire before he reached for Cordelia's face and pulled his lips onto hers.

Cordelia didn't miss a beat as she quickly snaked her left hand to the back of his neck while her right hand trailed over the man's jugular. Her reaction was so immediate that it was practically considered to be instinctual. She felt Xander's rough war-torn palms grate over the patch of exposed skin on her lower back and she couldn't help but shiver from the all the memories of Xander's touch. She thought she had forgotten how her body reacted to the man wrapped around her.

He pulled her so close to his body that Cordelia's sylphlike frame was flat against his and just about the time Cordelia was going to take it up a notch and reacquaint her tongue with his, Xander decided to pull away. He closed the door with his foot and pivoted Cordelia's body so her back was facing the door. Xander rammed her back to the wooden surface and he unconsciously hooked the mother's left knee bend under his hand as he pressed himself unto Cordelia even closer. The ex-cheerleader, for her part laughed, "I missed this."

"I did to," Xander hissed when he felt the woman rock against him, "not yet, Cor. I want some answers."

"You here with Willow?" Cordelia inquired as she leaned her head back.

"Her, Kennedy, and Buffy," he replied as he trailed his finger pads across the ex-seer's jaw line. "You left because of him didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Your child," Xander stated, "Our child."

Cordelia's face dropped, "Yes. Part of the prophecy involving the kid stated that it would kill his father."

"So you picked an understudy to save me?"

She looked ashamed, "I feel guilty about it already, Xand. Don't need you to get all self-righteous on me… especially after how we both were in Africa."

"You did it to save me right?" Xander pushed, his eye searching the woman before him. "It's all I really need to know, Cor. I was starting to believe that you never really loved me… just used me to get over your situation."

"I'm sorry I caused you any doubt in our relationship, Xander… and yes… I did it to spare your life."

Xander leaned in to recapture Cordelia's lips briefly, "You know I love you right? Unconditional love that no matter what you do… I still feel it." His uncertainty rolled off of him in waves, "You do know that right?"

Cordelia smiled wistfully and cupped Xander's cheeks, "Of course. It's the same love I have for you. You don't know how much I missed you since I came here to New York."

"The girls have me beat. They miss you more than us missing each other combined," he joked.

The Power chuckled, "I miss them too. How are Bayo, Taki, and Sarai?"

"They're good… could be better, but they're fine," His smile turned serious, "for the record, I was so lost without you. I always knew that I needed you, Cor. I knew it the moment you were taken by the Baluba tribe to be sacrificed to Efile-mokulu." His one eye glistened with tears as he tried to keep the sob from escaping his throat, "But when you left… I felt like I was dead… you were and are a part of me so much that I felt like nothing in your absence."

"I know… I felt it too," Cordelia pulled him by his neck to her parted lips. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he grabbed her on her ass to carry her to the couch. They fell onto the leather, both never breaking contact with touching or kissing. This time, Cordelia was the one to stop as her narrow fingers paused from unbuttoning his shirt. Xander pulled away from his activities on her neck and looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

She said nothing but she did smile as she slowly pulled off his eye patch. Once the black cloth was removed, it revealed the puffy red scar tissue where Xander's matching hazel eye used to be. Cordelia wasn't fazed as Buffy had been, just as Xander expected from his lover, and she did what always did in the past, which was plant a soft butterfly kiss over the disfigurement. "All better… just like before, my husband."

Xander smiled, just happy to be in his wife's arms once again.

"Let's go to my room," Cordelia suggested in a whisper and seeing the light dancing in her eyes, Xander got off the couch and scooped Cordelia in his arms while she directed him to her room.

* * *

He knew his mother was worried about him. Even when possessing another body in Cleveland, the body of ten year old Montrose that was safely tucked away for his nap had been absorbing his mother's distress every time The First left for Cleveland. It become such a problem that it had been distracting him from his activities on the Hellmouth and he had to eventually shut his mother out around thirty minutes ago. He hoped nothing happened to her in that time, but his full attention was needed in the city. _'Besides,' _The First thought with a smirk, _'Its fun playing God to these idiotic mortals. They're so easy to manipulate if they have even just a tiny bit of evil in their hearts."_

A young man walked up to him and bowed, "We have gathered up all the girls that you say is to be infected by evil, My Lord. The gas that you gave us was most helpful… their strength vanished as you said it would."

"Where have you put them?"

The young man in his early twenties kept his sight to the floor, never looking the First in the face until he was asked to. And when he gazed up to that of His Lord, he saw an aging man in his late 60s with peppered hair and had hazel eyes that held the secrets of the world. The young man answered quickly, "There were so many, My Lord, that we tied half to some posts in front of City Hall, and the other half are about to be hanged out by Jacob Field, and a select few that you personally chose are waiting outside to be whipped."

"You made sure that the media will cover this?" The First asked the naïve religious zealot, "I want the world to know of this," The First couldn't contain the smirk, "soul cleansing."

The young man nodded, "Of course, My Lord."

"Go on, my child, I'll be out in just a moment," The First's act was dropped immediately as his scowl took residence on his aged features once the one of his many followers left the building. He turned to the black man crucified behind him and saw that the pool of blood had increased significantly since the last time the tortured man was checked on. "Thanks again, Robbie, for the tip on the organic compound used in the Cruciamentum. No resistance when I gave out the orders to capture the Cleveland Slayers. Your girl, Faith, though… kind of disappointed me… too scared to fight back against mere humans. I'll have the utmost pleasure in whipping her… hope you hear her screams, Robbie Boy."

Robin Wood coughed up more blood as his head bobbed to the side and he exhaled his final breath into one word, "Faith."

* * *

Xander was moving inside as her while Cordelia's long nails gouged out his back because he knew she was on the brink of her release. He went in harder until he heard her gasp and felt her body spasm underneath him. Her hazel eyes closed as the waves of her orgasm washed over her body and Xander just couldn't help but stare at his wife in awe. 

Suddenly, she gasped again and her eyes opened to reveal milky white irises glowing brightly. The Power's body then started to illuminate and the glow soon encompassed his own body. He panicked, as the feeling of being invaded alerted his senses. The ivory incandescence rolled up his arms to his neck and when it reached his one good eye, he inhaled sharply as the images were shown to him.

Cordelia sitting on the sidewalk, crying, when a heavy set man with pumpkin colored hair greeted her.

A man telling Cordelia the child is important and if she didn't want her husband to die then she would have to pick someone else for the child to latch onto.

Hearing the same man tell Cordelia that she had to let Xander go for the prophecy to come to pass.

"You're a Power, cupcake. You can't be with the guy anymore… he needs to be with someone else. Deal with it and move on.'

And then he was shown something that he knew never happened. Something that he never thought possible and had given up on making it a reality a long time ago.

Xander and Buffy rolling around in the sheets completely nude and making out.

He felt like he was under water struggling for air and didn't know which way to turn to head to the surface. Everything overwhelmed him as he struggled to break free from the connection. Xander's was then released from Cordelia's power and he gasped for air. During his heavy panting, he absently noted that Cordelia had not moved from under him and once he got his breathing under control he risked looking at his wife's eyes. Seeing that Cordelia was drowning in her own personal wretchedness, Xander felt like his heart had ripped out and dropped it in a bucket of acid from what he had learned, "Don't you love me?"

The last line of defense on Cordelia's façade shattered as she broke down. Xander pushed himself off of the agonized woman and brusquely pulled his pants over his waist and zipped them up. He felt like a caged animal as he paced the bedroom and his body shook with rage.

"Y-you're meant to be… with some-someone else now," Cordelia blubbered.

"No," Xander growled as he stormed over to his wife and grabbed her by the arms harshly and pulled her up to stand before him, "No! You're mine, Cordelia." He gritted his teeth and squeezed harder, delighting in seeing Cordelia wince from the pain, "And I'm yours. We took vows… a ceremony that binds us together indefinitely. We belong to each other."

"I do love you, Xander," Cordelia cried out, "that's why it kills me to let you go, but I have to. I have to let you go!"

"Why?" He let go of the former seer's arms as if he were burned.

Cheeks that were once coated with saline tears began to dry and Cordelia's face lost all expression. She needed to save herself from Xander's wrath and hiding behind the persona of Cordelia Ardonnay was the only self defense mechanism she had against the man that knew her the best out of everyone in her life both dead and of the living, "Because of the prophecy. The child of parents both with the gift of sight, one not wanted and the other given in secret, will be the vessel of The Origin."

"Our child is what?"

She blinked slowly, "The First Evil. Evidently, your gene pool was always meant for great things and mine was meant to be just a fucking door in which every Tom, Dick, and Harry of the evil biz could walk right on through. Skip the welcome mat, boys and enjoy your stay at Hotel De Cordelia's Uterus."

Silence fell upon the married couple. It was so quiet that each could hear the other breathing.

"Cor?" Xander's voice broke, "Why are you willing to cut me loose?"

Her eye's looked deploringly at him, but her face remained stoic, "It's not my choice. It's what They want and They do anything to get to the bottom line. So to save people from taking the painful route… I sacrifice." Bitterness coated over her face, "I always try to cut out the people I love the most from my life to save them. So I could save them from the pricks upstairs… Sometimes it doesn't work like I wanted it to…"

Xander's rage left his body only to be replaced with desperation. He cupped his wife's face and kissed her tenderly, "I'm not letting you go, Cor. I don't care what They throw at us. I only want to be with you."

She kissed him back just as softly before whispering, "I've seen it, Xander. You can be happy with her. Really happy." She looked down and whispered ruefully, "I want that for you."

"What I want is you to be with me." Xander wrapped his arms around her tightly, "ever since I found you in the desert… you are the only person I wanted to be with. You understand me. You let me be myself. Just as I do the same for you."

She stepped out of the hug and one-eyed man saw the most unreadable expression mask over her features. Cordelia studied him and then leaned in for one small kiss. It was a kiss of significance, but Xander couldn't decipher how important it would be to him.

The doorbell rang once. Then twice. Then three times.

Cordelia sighed and her warm breath blanketed over his scar before she turned to go answer the door.

The doorbell rang a fourth time and then a fifth.

It was a frantic pushing of the button and Xander knew that it was his best friend since childhood on the other side of Cordelia's front door.

"Coming!" Cordelia yelled and then said under her breath, "Jesus… over-caffeinated much, Will?"

She had completely forgotten of her nude state, so upon seeing three sets of gaping jaws and eyes almost popping almost out their collective sockets, all Cordelia could do was shrug. It didn't even cross her mind that they could be staring at the circular sanguine scar over her breast plate that was the size of a coffee can. It looked violent, a harsh contrast to Cordelia unblemished torso, except for the small pale star-like cicatrix just under the woman's left lung and a matching one on Cordelia's back.Willow was politely averting her eyes, especially avoiding the small scar that resembled a hexagon on the naked woman's abdomen. Kennedy checked her out briefly, more out habit than interest, and noted the red disfigurement for future inquiries before she stormed into the penthouse, "Xander! I'm so going to kick your ass for that little stunt earlier!"

Cordelia took notice of the barely concealed hurt in Buffy's eyes as the normally slow blonde was putting the pieces together far sooner than the lesbian couple. She hated that she had to give the love of her life away to anyone, especially Buffy. Sure, the mother of The First cared for the blonde slayer as any fellow warrior would to another, but there was always a competitive streak between the former popular students. They were, in fact, both alpha females in the group at Sunnydale and even when the ex-cheerleader moved to Los Angeles there was still an unspoken power struggle between them.

'_Of course it isn't as vicious as it was during high school… it's become almost borderline friendly. Although, that doesn't mean that I'm going to be all kittens and candy about them being together and it also doesn't mean that I'm throwing the gauntlet down to fight Buffy for Xander rights either,' _Cordelia mused.

"Uh… Cordelia?" Willow awkwardly stated the obvious, "you're kind of naked."

Cordelia's eyes twinkled, "Oh, that's what this is? I wondered why I could feel the cold breeze everywhere." She smirked and waited for the infamous Willow Blush as she stressed the last word, "and I do mean **everywhere**." Cordelia was quickly rewarded as the redhead literately became a red head.

Xander finally emerged from the bedroom, not caring to put on his shirt as he was quite content to be in his jeans, "You rang, Kennedy?"

"I'll put some clothes on," Cordelia stated as she made her way to her room.

At that exact moment, the three visitors got an eye full scars that marked both Xander and Cordelia. Xander's well defined torso was garnished with variously sized wounds. One in particular hooked around his left rotator cuff and puffed out as if it were branded skin. There were other angry red marks on his forearms and small white lines decorating the skin over his washboard abdominal muscles. And with his eye patch taken off, all three guests were shocked at how destroyed Xander's body became since Caleb had taken the former Zeppo's eye at the vineyard.

It also appeared as if Cordelia's back wasn't left untouched for there were five thick and large violaceous claw marks over the woman's ribcage. There were four parallel scars on The Power's left side while a singular scar opposed them on the right side. It was if she was grabbed by a hand the size similar to that of King Kong's, and the nails had hooked into her body to keep Cordelia from escaping.

What surprised them is that neither Xander nor Cordelia seemed to be bothered with the other's less than perfect bodies as Buffy, Kennedy, and Willow were.

Once Cordelia was out of earshot, Buffy whispered tersely, purposely overlooking her male friend's cicatrices, "Mind telling us what's going in here?"

Xander stared hard at Buffy, idly wondered if on some subconscious level that he still carried a small torch for the blonde after all the years that had passed since she first moved to Sunnydale. Was it possible the vision of him and Buffy given by Cordelia could be true? He really didn't want the answer at that moment and he really didn't want to think about the ramifications of going down that road toward the arms of the Slayer Prime and losing Cordelia forever.

Xander shrugged nonchalantly, "What? Can't a man have sex with his wife?"

There was a loud crash as something hit the ground. For the first time in her life, Buffy had fainted. Xander turned his head to the shocked speechless and motionless couple before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to promptly dump the cold liquid over Buffy's face as he returned to the unconscious slayer. The blonde inhaled deeply before snapping up to an upright position as the water jolted her back to reality.

'_Fucking married!' _Buffy thought despondently, _'To Cordelia!'_


	10. A Small Narration

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note: **Damn! I forgot where the hell I was going with this thing… kidding.

Don't worry, Francis Eugene, I'll fix that little snafu regarding the government sealing off the city.

Hugs to all reviewers! I love you all!

* * *

_Previously…_

_..."What makes you think I can kill Cordy's son? Or be around someone I know that does?"…_

… "_Cor…" Xander's one hazel eye darkened with desire before he reached for Cordelia's face and pulled his lips onto hers. …_

… _She said nothing but she did smile as she slowly pulled off his eye patch. Once the black cloth was removed, it revealed the puffy red scar tissue where Xander's matching hazel eye used to be. Cordelia wasn't fazed as Buffy had been, just as Xander expected from his lover, and she did what always did in the past, which was plant a soft butterfly kiss over the disfigurement. "All better… just like before, my husband."…_

… "_Your girl, Faith, though… kind of disappointed me… too scared to fight back against mere humans. I'll have the utmost pleasure in whipping her… hope you hear her screams, Robbie Boy." _

_Robin Wood coughed up more blood as his head bobbed to the side and he exhaled his final breath into one word, "Faith."…_

…"_I do love you, Xander," Cordelia cried out, "that's why it kills me to let you go, but I have to. I have to let you go."…

* * *

_

"When did **that** happen?" Kennedy was the first to react after Xander's bombshell.

Xander shoved his hand in his front pockets, "I found her when I went to the desert after Angel contacted me and told me of her death. She was sent to me I guess."

"Why didn't you say anything when I visited you?" Buffy was obviously hurt by his secrecy. "And why didn't you mention anything to us before at the hotel?"

"I haven't been a forthcoming person since I moved to Africa," Xander rocked on the back of his heels, "at first, I wanted to, but… I don't know… I guess I just got caught up with my life. Besides, we never really kept in contact."

"You shouldn't have kept it from us."

Xander faced his lifelong friend and responded, "It's not something I wanted to advertise, Will. People were after Cordy in Africa. They found out who she was and… I just now realized who she could give birth to… and they wanted to kill her to stop the prophecy."

"You knew about the prophecy?" Willow inquired.

Xander shook his head, "There was mention of them needing to sacrifice for their god so they could prevent The Origin from being born. I wasn't really caring about the details at the time… I just wanted to save Cordy from them and as quick as possible."

"Married?" Buffy asked softly, something in her heart twitched at the word.

"It's not really a marriage," Xander explained, "It was a binding ceremony. Some members of the Mumuye tribe in Northern Nigeria owed me a favor and I wanted to keep Cordy safe. The only way was to bind her to me down to our very auras. Cordy and I just considered ourselves married because it was what we needed and wanted at the time."

Kennedy appeared confused and blurted out, "Didn't you care that she ran off and slept with another man?"

Xander smiled, "I know where her heart lays, Kennedy. She only did it because it was the only way to show her gratitude to Jackson for taking her in." It was also a way to keep the guilt at bay for allowing Montrose to kill the photographer, Xander added mentally.

Cordelia reemerged with a yellow satin robe, "So… what did I miss?"

Xander subconsciously stood next to his wife and placed his hand at the small of her back, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the other three women in the room. He leaned in to kiss her temple and Cordelia's eyes closed briefly in response as if she wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"They're just finding out that we are married," Xander said.

"Does that mean…?" Willow's eyes widened in disbelief, "does that mean?"

Buffy wasn't following, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the scene before her, "Mean what?"

"Montrose is my son," Xander stated calmly.

"Holy shit!" Kennedy exclaimed.

Willow turned to Buffy and said almost comically, "Buffy, don't faint!"

"Not going to, Will," The embarrassed blonde gritted out.

Cordelia smirked at the display, finding no guilt in delighting from Buffy's discomfort. The blonde was always amusing and it briefly distracted the Power from her inner turmoil.

"Where is Monty by the way?" Kennedy asked.

"Sleeping," Cordelia attempted to look at the young slayer with exasperation, trying to hide her true feelings, "it is around two thirty in the morning. What do you think a ten year old would be doing at this time?"

"Ten?" Willow's russet eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "He was seven the last time I checked."

Cordelia looked as if she swallowed a live goldfish, "He kind of grew since the hospital."

"Does this have to do with the fact that Montrose is supposed to be around eighteen months old? Not seven and not ten… it's illogical."

"Willow…" Cordelia swallowed hard as she struggled to find the words. Xander rubbed her back to show his support and it was all that the former seer needed to finish, "Monty took the energy of Ardonnay to grow to the seven year old boy that you saw at the hospital. It's what caused his death."

"Then why is he ten?"

The Power looked down and whispered, "He took his grandma's energy yesterday."

Something then dawned on Kennedy, "You knew all along. You knew that Monty was killing him and all you did to ease his pain was to fuck him?" Disgust filled her voice, "How could you do that to an innocent human being, Cordelia?"

Cordelia never took her gaze off of the floor, and the redhead noted the brunette's shoulders were shaking from crying or laughing, Willow couldn't quite figure it out. Xander decided to step in, "She did it to save me, Willow."

"How?"

"There is part of the prophecy that says son will kill his father. Cordy was warned of this and she decided to sacrifice someone else to I could live."

Buffy made her presence known as she questioned, "Where do you get off deciding who lives and who dies, Cordelia?"

Cordelia's shoulders stopped shaking as she stopped the waves a nausea and guilt coursing through her body to look at the blonde slayer with a harsh stare, "I can do that now, Buffy. It's part of the job description of being one of Them." Her hazel eyes narrowed to the two accusing female members of the original Scooby Gang, "You think I liked do what I did to Jack? Hmm?" No answer and Cordelia yelled, "Well did you!"

Still no response, but Cordelia continued anyway, "It was two weeks since the binding ceremony that I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't happy about it because it felt wrong… really wrong. Anything that has come out of my womb never really did the world any good, so I kept it from Xander." Cordelia cast a sideways glance to her husband, "Then Whistler came to me and told me of the prophecy. Naturally, I didn't believe him… but he showed me what would happen if I kept Xander in the child's life." She shivered at the memory. "Afterwards, I asked Whistler what would he have me do and he simply told me that someone would come for me. That someone was Jackson."

Everyone was still silent as Cordelia told her story, all digesting the information at their own pace.

"At first, I really didn't grasp the situation I was in and the burden I had placed on Jackson," Cordelia swallowed hard, "But as I saw him wither away in front of my eyes and saw Monty get bigger and bigger… I felt more repulsion for my actions than any of you three could even imagine." Her eyes were starting to water as all the shame and the abhorrence resurfaced. "He… he didn't understand what was happening to him… didn't comprehend why he was so exhausted all the damn time. A-and I had to play dumb… like I was just as clueless as he was. He started to take a lot of caffeine pills and drink a lot of coffee just to manage a normal life… but the caffeine suppressed his appetite… so he became sickly thin. And for two weeks before her died, he never slept… a-and it took a toll on his sanity."

Cordelia felt pressure behind her eyes as her tear ducts fillet with more tears, "I really tried to make his life a little bit better by being with him in all the ways he wanted me to and I pretended to be his wife for the outside world… it worked for a little bit… but the miscarriages took their toll on him." She cast another look at Xander and found that there was no judgment in his last remaining eye. Some sort of relief washed over her body, "his death was inevitable."

She turned her attention to the other three women lined up in front of her like they were a firing squad of pharisaicalness, although Willow appeared to be a little bit more empathetic to her plight. The self-righteousness in the two slayers' eyes incensed Cordelia more than she thought possible because they weren't there and they couldn't know what they were capable of until they were in Cordelia's shoes. The Power's voice dropped to a low and ferocious timbre, "So don't you dare accuse me of wanting Jackson to die. Don't you fucking judge me when you couldn't possibly get what the hell I was going through!"

Kennedy, on instinct, moved into position she was comfortable to attack in yet it wasn't a posture that would be considered aggressive. She noted Buffy did the same. Xander, however, caught on and tightened his arm that had been resting around Cordelia's waist.

The room became silent as it a appeared that the sides were chosen, but it was all a misapprehension for they were all on the same side. Cordelia knew this, and she had to fix the problem, "Look, it's still a touchy subject for me and I'm sorry you felt any hostility. I'm not here to fight any of you."

Hesitantly, Buffy relaxed her body, but Kennedy remained fight ready. Everyone looked at her expectantly, but she didn't budge. Cordelia rolled her eyes, however there was a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

A door being opened brought everyone's attention away from the Hamptons Slayer as all eyes rested on the young boy standing by the door to his room. His eyes blinked rapidly from the harsh light of the living room and his hair was mused from the pillow. His pajamas, both shirt and pants, had the Marvel comic character, Venom. And if no one in the room was the wiser, they could've claimed that the young boy was adorable. They couldn't for they knew who Montrose Ardonnay really was.

"Mommy?" Monty rubbed his eyes tiredly.

And like so many times before, Monty reached out to his mother and made her feel emotions that were not her own, "Yes sweetie?"

Willow felt like slapping herself for not getting the father and son connection sooner for seeing Xander and Monty juxtaposed together, she could clearly see that Monty looked like an exact replica of Xander when he was that age.

Monty focused his attention on the man that was standing next his mother and he just knew who that man was, "Now I understand why Daddy and I weren't connected as you and I are, Mommy."

"What are you talking about, sweetie?"

The young boy pointed to Xander, "He's my father." He smiled at his mother, "You defied prophecy, Mommy. I'm impressed at your daring."

Xander leaned towards his wife's ear and whispered, "Does he normally talk like this?"

"No." Cordelia appeared as if she was straining to hear something, "Your cell is ringing, Xander."

"Better be important," Xander grumbled as he made his way to his coat that had been thrown in Cordelia's room.

Montrose noted the other guests, and his gaze held some recognition at the three women, especially when his eyes landed on Buffy, "What are they doing here?"

"They are some of Mommy's friends just wanting to catch up."

Kennedy had been briefed on the way to Cordelia's apartment by Willow and Buffy on Montrose being The First and being that she was already ready to fight, Kennedy sprung into action. The 'No' died on Willow's lips as she saw her lover pull out a knife from underneath her jacket while hopping over the couch. Cordelia saw the threat and quickly jumped in front of the attack to protect her son. It all happened so fast, that when the knife plunged into Cordelia's chest, no one could move. Xander had reentered the room at that time, and he grabbed his heart before collapsing to the ground at the same time the ex-cheerleader was stabbed.

"Xander," Buffy called out, her stomach dropping to her feet, as she ran to one of her best friends.

Cordelia looked down to the blade handle protruding from her chest and at the blood that was coating Kennedy's hand, then slowly returned her gaze back to the shocked slayer. Monty stared at the blood, his voice that of a small and scared child and not evil entity known as the Origin, "Mommy?"

Kennedy released her grip on the knife as if she were a vampire holding a cross, letting Cordelia fall to the wooden floor.

"Mommy?" Monty tried again, his eyes watering.

His mother coughed up blood, "Its fine, sweetie. I'm okay."

Montrose looked at the crumpled form of his mother, focusing solely on the increasing blood stain on her robe before turning his livid eyes to the slightly bewildered slayer standing before him. No one noticed as the walls began to shake from his rage and his eyes narrowed into thin silts, "Fucking whore! You hurt my mother!"

Buffy had been too preoccupied with Xander's nearly unconscious body to see what Willow was witnessing, but the young child had grabbed Kennedy and placed his left hand over her heart. Both Kennedy and Montrose began to emit a red light as the brunette reared her head back and screamed in pain. Montrose closed his eyes as a small white light was slowly extracted from Kennedy's body. Panicked, Willow conjured up a spell to stop The First from taking her girlfriend's soul.

Cordelia saw what she was doing and became fearful of the redhead accessing the dark magic residing inside her soul, "No, Willow!"

The Power sent out an invisible stream of energy that knocked Willow's body to the other wall. She turned her attention back to her son and saw the boy transforming into a young man. As Montrose grew older, Cordelia saw Kennedy start to age dramatically. Once dark brown hair was overcome by gray and a body of a young and energetic slayer withered away into a near shriveled bag of wrinkled skin.

"Stop, Montrose." Cordelia commanded of her son, her voice deep and that of a Power, not some mere mortal. The young man disobeyed her, completely immersed in killing Kennedy. Suddenly, and blue ball of crackling electricity hit her son and it caused him to let go of his hold on the brunette slayer. Cordelia slowly, as her body would allow, got up just as Kennedy slumped to the floor. Montrose shook off of the blow before testing out his new body. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the source of magic, only to find one pissed of Wicca.

Cordelia let out a sigh of reprieve when she saw that Willow's emerald eyes were not black, but she didn't know how long until Willow succumbed to the temptation of her easy access to the dark magic.

Montrose chuckled, "Still got the power, huh witch?"

"You remember me?" Willow's voice was menacing, as her hands shook with fury once her eyes rested on her motionless lover, "You'll pay for what you did to her."

The First laughed once more, amused that he was being threatened at all, "Is that so? You want a duel, witch? I've been itching to fight you since that spell you did in Sunnydale… ruined my plans."

Willow began building up more blue energy in her hands as her mouth chanted a spell. Cordelia took the energy out of the redhead's hands before making the electric power dissipate into thin air. She turned to her son, "You're not meant to kill her now, son."

"Who says he would be able to, Cordy?" Willow seethed, making a point to use the woman's nickname knowing it would cause the former seer pain.

The Power ignored Willow and ordered her son, "Go to LA, Montrose."

"But, Mom-" Montrose's rebuttal died on his lips when he saw his mother's face. It wasn't a face he recognized, nor one he could recall from his memories. It sent chills down his spine at the thought of what his mother would do to him if he disobeyed her now, but it didn't stop him from hesitating as his gaze rested on the blood soaked robe.

"Now!" More blood spitted out of her mouth when Cordelia bellowed and her eyes sparkled dangerously at her son.

He nodded to Cordelia before returning his attention to the redhead, "Rain check, witch."

Montrose then vanished into a wisp of black smoke.

Cordelia stumbled slightly before she was hit with an energy ball from Willow. She winced as she bit her tongue to stop the scream from escaping her lips. More copper tasting liquid filled her mouth as she quickly tried to spit it out.

"Defending the First?" Willow snarled as she took a couple steps closer to the weakened Power, "well, that answers my question on whether you're evil or not."

Another electric current hit Cordelia in her abdomen. In turn, Cordelia sent out a stream of white energy towards the redhead, however because Cordelia was in a weakened state, Willow deflected it. The former cheerleader saw that the hacker was barely controlling her temptation to use her dark magic. She rasped out, "I-I'm not evil, Willow. I was in fact… saving your life."

"How?"

Cordelia wavered, the knife still nestled in her ribcage, "You wa-want to get into this… now? Your girlfriend is… dy-dying."

Willow stopped and pivoted her gaze onto Kennedy. "Baby?"

As the redhead ran to the aid of the Hamptons slayer, Cordelia called out to Buffy, "You two okay over there?"

"He's getting better," Buffy replied, "what happened to him?"

"We're connected," Cordelia managed tersely as she stumbled over to Willow and Kennedy. She took notice of Kennedy's unfocused eyes. They appeared to be seeing everything yet nothing at all. _'I told you not to do anything rash, Kennedy. I guess They had different plans for you… works out perfectly for me though,' _Cordelia thought as she slowly kneeled on the vacant spot on slayer's right side.

The redhead looked up at her obviously freaked out, "I'm not getting through. I can't help her unless I can make a connection."

"She's in soul shock," Cordelia stated, "helping her requires a sacrifice of a soul… something you can't afford to lose, Willow."

"You know what? Screw you, Cordelia," the redhead spit out angrily, "I can save my own girlfriend."

The Power placed her right hand over Kennedy's heart while the other gently touched the woman's temple, "This is what was meant to happen. I can feel it. Now shut the fuck up while I save your girlfriend." Cordelia slowly leaned down until her lips were hovering over Kennedy's, "Don't get your broomsticks in a tizzy, Willow, but I have to kiss her."

"What! Why?"

Cordelia sighed, "Another method of soul transference when one of the parties is in a state of soul shock has a side effect of insanity… for both parties involved. Would you prefer that instead?"

The redhead shook her head vigorously and Cordelia took her queue to connect her lips onto the brunette slayer's mouth.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Sorry guys! It was already in the outline and if Kennedy wasn't dead or hurt, I would have had a major case of writer's block. So it had to be done… might save her though… if I get enough Kennedy love (smirk). Also… I'm not exactly impressed with this chapter so I'll make up for it in the next one. Promise! 


	11. Roman Holiday in Cleveland

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, McFarfetch, I apologize for my lack of proofing this. Last chapter I had a killer headache so editing… not so much and in general after I write the story, rereading the chapter to proofread it is pure boredom for me since I know what happens. So, if someone mentions something, I'll fix it… or maybe when I have time then I would go back and find the errors myself. Sorry for my laziness.

* * *

_Previously…_

…_Cordelia looked down to the blade handle protruding from her chest and at the blood that was coating Kennedy's hand, then slowly returned her gaze back to the shocked slayer…_

…_Both Kennedy and Montrose began to emit a red light as the brunette reared her head back and screamed in pain. Montrose closed his eyes as a small white light was slowly extracted from Kennedy's body…_

…"_She's in soul shock," Cordelia stated, "helping her requires a sacrifice of a soul… something you can't afford to lose, Willow."…_

…_The Power ignored Willow and ordered her son, "Go to LA, Montrose."…

* * *

_

The feeling of nothingness consumed her. She was incomplete… a hollow shell.

Hollow. Empty. Vacuous. Devoid. Lacking. Destitute. Barren of anything that once gave her life. Were these her feelings? Were these her thoughts? Could she even be capable of such things? Or did they abandon her along with the majority of her essence when her soul was torn asunder from her body? Could she do anything besides just being… existing, not living?

She couldn't see her surroundings, she didn't know if she could see, but it felt as if she were in the absence of light for it was so cold and so absolutely dark. She sensed oblivion. No bearings to guide her. She was lost… so very lost in the void. If she could cry, she would. She would cry for not listening to Cordelia. She would cry for not heeding the warning of the balance demon, whatever his name was. And she really would cry for the loss of being in Willow's arms and the comfort the redhead always offered. She wanted the comfort… needed it because she hoped that it would stir whatever was left in her body to feel the warmth of Willow's love. She wanted to feel… anything. She didn't care what just as long as it was something.

And then brightness. A complete and utter wave of radiance emerged from the darkness to bath her weakened essence and wash away the void. She relished the feel of warmth that felt almost foreign to her being. Her body or what she assumed to be her body, tingled as the light soaked into her dwindling aura and replenished all that was taken from her.

She let out a sigh of contentment because Willow had some to rescue her. Her girlfriend had saved her from the torment The First had subjected herself too.

"Not quite."

"Cordelia?" Kennedy was shocked for two reasons. One being that it wasn't Willow here to bring her back to reality and two being that Kennedy could speak at all.

There was a white ball of energy hovering before her and it sparkled whenever Cordelia "talked."

"Yes, Kennedy. Sorry to disappoint, but Willow didn't have the ability I have to save you."

"What happened?"

"Montrose took your soul… most of it anyway. You are in a state of soul shock and the only way for you to recover is for someone to give up their soul."

"That would be you?"

The energy flickered briefly as if it were shrugging, "It's what was meant to happen."

"Cordelia… I-I'm sorry for hurting you… I di-"

"It was supposed to happen, Kennedy, so don't feel guilty about it because I don't blame you for what occurred." The white light dimmed then flashed brightly, "Okay, I just want to give you a fair warning, Kennedy. Soul transference requires a deep connection… and since you are on the receiving end… you're going to taking in a lot more than my soul."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll get my memories of the life that I have lived."

"Um… okay?"

"It will leave you a bit overwhelmed so you'll need your rest once it is done."

Kennedy nodded or did something to acknowledge Cordelia's statement for the ball of pearl colored energy that was Cordelia's soul merged into the brunette slayer's dull and smaller version.

That's when she was bombarded with flashes of Cordelia's life that The Power had forewarned her about at a speed so fast that Kennedy couldn't register them all. There was even the impression of the emotion left behind on some on the events that occurred in Cordelia's life as well. Cordelia was right because she felt as if she were drowning. So much of just anything that Kennedy could think off soaked into her soul and was shaken like a martini. Pain. Loneliness. Anger. Love. Acceptance. Disappointment. Friendship. Betrayal. Loss. Sadness. Loyalty. Protection. They were all smashing into her soul all wanting to be heard… recognized… felt even. It was all too much and Kennedy didn't know if she could take it at the same degree that Cordelia was dishing it out.

Cordelia, a small child, crying and holding onto a doll as if it were her only friend in the world. There was a calendar with the girl's birthday circled, but Mr. and Mrs. Chase had forgotten their daughter's birthday. They were at yet another cocktail party, leaving a six year old Cordelia quietly wetting the pillows with her tears.

Cordelia feeling like there was more to life as she shopped with her high school clique.

Cutting remarks sent out to Willow, Xander, Buffy, and the rest of the student population Sunnydale High.

Shock and heartbreak at seeing Xander and Willow kissing. Blacking out after falling through the staircase.

Cordelia feeling proud of herself for bluffing a cowboy vampire during Homecoming and staking her first vampire at Graduation.

Admiration for Buffy. Love for Xander. Fondness for Giles. Caring for Willow. All secretly felt because Cordelia's pride wouldn't allow her to be vulnerable to the Scooby Gang.

The permanent void in Cordelia's heart when a half-demon, Doyle, sacrificed himself to save others.

A sense of security when being with Gunn, Wesley, and Angel. They were like her brothers.

Being abandoned when Angel fired everyone to go on his quest to kill Darla and Drusilla and feeling fear because Cordelia thought she lost Wesley after he was shot.

The visions and how they liquefied her brain.

Feeling protective of Fred, like a big sister, regardless that Cordelia was younger in years.

Becoming a demon in which Skip altered Cordelia's soul by implanting Jasmine's aura into the former cheerleader's soul.

Ascending to a higher realm so Jasmine could take control of Cordelia's body.

Watching from a distance as Jasmine gave birth to herself, leaving Cordelia's uninhabited body in a coma.

Cordelia being told to give Angel one last vision before moving on with her life and joining Xander in Africa, not knowing it would send her family to their deaths.

_Waking up in the desert completely nude and Xander gawking._

_"You're supposed to be dead."_

_"Well… I'm not."_

_"Seriously… I got the call yesterday. You died from your coma."_

_"What? Is Buffy the only girl in the world to be brought back from the dead?"_

_"Um… no."_

_"You know… there was a time when I started the trends… and now I'm in some bizarre world where I'm a follower? Ugh." Cordelia, after attempting to get up, promptly fell face first in the sand. She banged her fists into the hot sand before yelling. "I'm no one's follower damn it!"_

_"Sorry to interrupt your tirade, Cor, but you're naked in 120 degree heat with the afternoon son scorching your skin. You want my shirt until we get back to my place? I'll call everyone and let them know-"_

_"Not yet, Xander. Let me get my bearings first."_

_Xander nodded and Cordelia waited patiently but the once self-proclaimed King of Cretins made no movement. The naked woman stomped her foot and held out her hand, "Stop ogling my lack of clothing and give me your shirt, dorkhead."_

_"Uh huh." Xander caught one last peak before handing his shirt over and turned his head away from the woman, "Right."_

_"Pervert."_

Cordelia and Xander rebuilding their relationship by becoming friends and training the slayers in Africa. There were battling tribes, ethnic cleansing, and genocide that had to be dealt with and they were dealt with ways that both Cordelia and Xander would never repeat to a living a soul. Machetes. Machines guns. Blood in the streets. Calculated killing of people that had with no conscience.

Xander and Cordelia, both desperate for human contact fall into bed together. They grasped onto the familiar to keep them grounded in each other and so not to completely lose themselves in the harsh world they lived in at the time.

_Cordelia taken by jungle tribe that lived in the area once called the Congo. . Her arms and legs were tied to wooden posts so her body was hovering two feet off the ground. The priests of the tribe began chanting, and since Cordelia was facing the dirt, she saw the sand turn into a vortex. She struggled hard to break free of her binds, but to no avail. Then a massive grey hand with black nails the size of her forearms materialized from the vortex and Cordelia realized that she was the sacrifice in a ritual for this thing. Part of her wanted to die right there, but another didn't want to leave Xander by himself… especially since he needed to know something about her change of feelings._

_She saw on the palm of the gigantic hand that it was spinning like a drill and that it had small blades. Cordelia winced from the rope burn as she struggled harder to break free, but once the nails hooked in her back and the drill began digging for her heart… all Cordelia could do was scream._

_Her eyes were closed but she could hear the loud gunshots in the tent and the bodies of the priests dropping to the floor with their own little thud. The hand didn't stop grinding its way though her breastplate though._

_Then it stopped after she heard a blade slicing through its flesh and bone. In return, an animalistic almost primal bellow could be heard from the beast that resided in the other dimension. It sent shivers down Cordelia's spine because she could've sworn that she saw vengeful toxic green eyes staring at her before the vortex had closed. However, the beast left behind its severed hand as if it were a reminder to Cordelia how close she was to death._

_"Oh, fuck, Cor…"_

_"Xander?"_

_Xander used his machete to cut down Cordelia. He glanced at the circular wound before offering his jacket._

_"At least I don't have to stomp my foot this time, lover."_

_Xander chuckled briefly as he hoisted Cordelia in a fireman's hold and readied his AK-47 to shoot anyone that would stop them from escaping, "You know… I've been meaning to say this for some time now…"_

_"You think this would be a great time? I'm partially naked and freezing my ass off here. Also, I got the Baluba tribe out to kill me and then some huge fucking hand groped my boobs. So yeah, Xand… tell me what my cherry is on the big fat shit sundae that is today."_

_"Oh I don't know…" Xander fired a couple rounds at some tribe members running towards them, "just wanted to say that I love you is all."_

_"Oh."_

_Xander let out a small laugh before setting off into a light sprint towards the river where his small boat was waiting. Once they reached the rowboat, Cordelia whispered, "Love you too, Xander."_

_He smiled, "Glad to hear it, Cor." He shot at a couple more Baluba tribe members before setting off down the river. "I found a way to get them to stop coming after you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I know a man that will perform a ceremony to bind us together. It's in Nigeria."_

_Cordelia nodded her head and made some sound of approval before passing out from the blood loss._

Finding out about the prophecy, and the true meaning of The Powers That Be's existence. They weren't evil, but They weren't exactly good either.

Meeting Jackson Ardonnay and falling into a deep depression after leaving Africa.

After that, Kennedy's connection to Cordelia was severed intentionally, presumably by the Power herself. Kennedy felt cheated when Cordelia pulled away because the other woman had blocked some memories from Kennedy's viewing pleasure. There were things left unexplained and it bothered the Hamptions slayer.

All the emotions and movie trailer-esque memories of Cordelia's life faded away into her renewed soul, but the ghost of their presence remained in the back of her mind. Kennedy felt different, almost as if she were stronger than before The Origin took her soul. The energy coursing through her was fierce yet foreign to her and Kennedy didn't understand why.

"You're body will adjust," Cordelia had taken her mortal shape after the process was completed. She too, however, had transformed. The other woman's hair was silver, not the color a person would get from old age, but the color of a newly minted nickel. Her hazel irises were still there, ever watchful and observant of Kennedy, but they were coated with a smoky sheen. "The transference is complete. However, being that your soul was weakened… it would be more susceptible to be taken over by mine and you wouldn't be Kennedy anymore… you would be me in a different mortal suit."

Kennedy gazed down at her body in fear, hoping that she would notice anything different about herself. She failed to realize that when if anything were to change it would be unseen. She didn't want to wake up one day and not recognize herself of Willow. She didn't want her life to end so thatCordelia could take her place.

The Power laughed, "No offense, but I really don't want to wake up with Willow's frisky fingers. Okay? When I gave you part of my soul… my intentions were not to dominate… so you should be fine. The power of the Slayer will give you the fighting edge for you to tame my soul and make it your own." Cordelia smiled, "Have fun with it… someone I once knew told me that my aura was a hoot and a half."

"Uh…"

"We're done here, Kennedy." Cordelia stated to the bewildered slayer. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Kennedy didn't comprehend what Cordelia was trying to say, "What? You're leaving?"

The other woman ignored her, "When you wake up, someone will need your help. Comfort her, okay? She's imp-"

"-portant in the future," Kennedy finished breezily. Then, finally realizing what she said, the slayer stared at Cordelia in stupefaction.

Again, Cordelia smiled as if she were in on some gossip that Kennedy didn't know about, "Lovely."

Then she was gone, leaving Kennedy alone to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

Willow watched in awe as the white glow diminished to reveal Cordelia pulling away from Kennedy's lips. The redhead saw that her lover was in her youthful body once more so she turned to Cordelia to thank the other woman, but stopped short when Cordelia's once hazel eyes stared her down. Willow studied her high school classmate's eyes, and they were like two hollow glass balls filled with smoke. Always changing and cloaking the secrets of the world that Cordelia was now privy to.

The mother of The First turned away from Willow and allowed her gaze to fall upon Buffy, who at the moment was brushing some of Xander's hair away from his scarred face. Cordelia pivoted her head back onto Willow, her eyes were still swirling, "She will be resting, but it is completed."

"Cordelia," Willow tried to rest her hand over the other woman's hand, but Cordelia pulled away quickly, obviously not wanting to be touched by Willow. The redhead pressed on, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cordelia nodded before getting up from her crouched position, "Now I know this seems stupid to ask, but watch over Kennedy. I'll call my driver to drop you off at your hotel to recuperate since this wouldn't be the best place for you or the others to do that."

Willow inquired something that had been nagging her since the whole situation started, "Why did you protect Montrose, Cordelia? Why did you save him and fight me?"

Cordelia raised her eyebrow, "That's really not important right now." She walked to the living room table and turned on the television.

"You want to watch the T.V. at a," Willow's voice trailed off when the images of violence appeared on the back screen, "time like this."

The title at the bottom of the video feed was 'A Roman Holiday in Cleveland: A Massacre of Girls'

Wanting to see Cordelia's reaction, the redhead turned to her, only to find the horrific imagery reflecting in Cordelia's unfocused smoky irises. It was as if she already knew what was going on. It made Willow wonder specifically how the former cheerleader got her information.

Sensing her thoughts, Cordelia never took her attention off the news break, "Monty left some of his extracurricular activities imprinted on Kennedy's soul… just a very small clip of my son in an old man's body torturing some black man. I figured something was going down and since The Powers That Be don't like clueing me in on anything important until They think I've proven myself… I just had to check it out for myself." Her voice was low after that, "I knew Monty was up to something when he took those long naps… just didn't figure he was setting the groundwork already. Boy is ambitious… takes it after me I guess."

"Extracurricular!" Willow screeched in astonishment, "Is he attending Psycho State University where the professor is Charles Mansion and the extra credit is mass murder?"

Cordelia smiled before making her way to her cell phone that was on the phone dock by the front door, "You've gotten better at this quip fest, Willow. Keep it up and I might find you attractive as I did with Xander."

That shut up the redhead as she returned her focus back to the news brief while Cordelia made the call to her driver.

"-been said by the government that terrorists have infiltrated past our defenses and set up shop in Cleveland. They have been specifically targeting teenage girls and young woman for the past few hours in an effort as the leader put it… to clean their souls from all their sins. The youngest girl to be reported dead is 12 and she was burned alive along with 14 other girls at Cleveland City Hall-"

Willow couldn't believe her ears, "Buffy… you should watch this…"

"What's going on… oh shit!"

"-contain the problem, the government sealed off the city yesterday morning, but people are wondering if that's such a great idea considering what happened in Los Angeles a few years back..."

"Faith," Buffy whispered in fear as she ripped out her mobile phone and dialed Faith's number, but it was her sister slayer's voicemail. Frustrated, Buffy glared at the phone before whipping it across the room.

"Well **that** was productive," Cordelia stated after hanging up with Sam, her driver, once the arrangements were made for their pick up.

Buffy's lip curled ever so slightly, "Fuck. You."

"-body count up to 46 so far-"

"Goddess, that's pretty much all the Cleveland Slayers," Willow whispered softly, as tears fell freely from her eyes. The sounds of the girls screaming as they were burned alive echoing in her ear drums long after the clip had played. Then there was the picture of nearly two dozen bodies of young girls no older than Buffy when she was first called blowing in the wind with ropes tied around there necks. Willow saw some were still struggling to breathe because the rope didn't immediately snap their necks like the other girls. Willow noted a mob of people cheering for the remaining slayers' demise. It made her feel nauseous.

"-don't know why the media was allowed in Cleveland when the details of what occurred in California were so vague-"

Willow turned her accusing eyes towards Cordelia's emotionless face, "The First."

The Power shrugged, "This is the prophecy."

"What prophecy!" Willow screamed, her annoyance at ambiguity of the always mentioned prophecy making itself known

"Dawn already knows it, but since Buffy kind of damaged her phone," Cordelia turned away from the enraged witch to Buffy and then back to Willow when she added, "and Dawn never bothered to get your number, Willow… for obvious reasons. So…well… she's having a hard time getting a hold of you two." Her face never once flinched, even when making a verbal jab at the other alpha female, "Need I spell it out to you anymore than I already have?"

"This condescending act of yours is really starting to piss me off, Cordelia," Buffy bit out after giving the redhead Dawn's phone number.

"Duly noted," Cordelia deadpanned.

Willow then shoved her cell phone in Buffy's face, "Here, you talk to her."

"Why can't you, Will?"

"Just… just talk to her okay," Willow replied softly before returning her attention back to her still unconscious girlfriend, " I have to take care of, Ken."

The phone was still ringing when Buffy stared Cordelia down and bit out, "I'm assuming you also know the deal about that too, huh?"

Shrugging again, Cordelia moved over to her husband, "Well you know what they say about assuming, Buffy, but in this case you are right in ways you wouldn't even imagine."

Before Buffy could reply, her sister finally answered the phone, "Prónto, chi parla?"

"Dawnie, what's going on?"

"Buffy! I've been trying to call you… what happened to your phone? You break another one?"

The blonde chewed on her lip a little bit, "Does throwing it across the room count as breaking it?"

Her sister sighed, "If it doesn't work than yeah, Buffy. Isn't this like you seventh one so far?"

"Well, Faith is on number thirteen so I can't be that bad," Buffy joked, but at the mention of the Southie Slayer, she quickly sobered up and got down to business, "Any updates with researching the prophecy?"

"Oh yeah. I confirmed a lot of the incidents with Giles and the prophecy is about three quarters of being completed."

Buffy instructed her brain child of a sister quickly, "Read it to me."

"Okay… Their roles in the fight were the same despite the different paths taken… love that was lost will be found again in the deepest depth of the unethical." The sound of a page turning, "In the loss of the fight's heart they will be one and their physical joining will procreate a child." A pause, "Whoever wrote this was one crafty son of a-"

"Dawn," Buffy warned good-naturedly. It was a running argument between the two of them ever since Buffy had taken the role of her younger sister's guardian. Despite the fact that, Dawn was in college, Buffy still liked to think of her baby sister as the teenage girl who constantly stole all of the blonde's clothes and wore all her makeup.

The college student took a moment to chuckle before responding, "Figlio di puttana."

Buffy could practically hear her baby sister's smile in the Italian phrase, "Damn it!" She racked her brain, "Figlio… figlio… that means son right? Puttana is… is… is… dirty word?"

Dawn let one small giggle escape knowing that Buffy would never catch her, "Yes, Buffy, son of a dirty word. I know how much you don't want me to cuss so there… the censored version."

Pleased, Buffy smiled, "Good, now why is the writer crafty?"

"The person broke off the prophecy into small sections and wrote them into separate books that were published at different times… needless to say it was exhausting, but with a little nagging, I got Andrew to help."

"You have the rest?"

"Some more yeah, but not all," More shuffling of books, "The child of parents both with the gift of sight…one not wanted and the other given in secret will be the vessel of The Origin. The Origin will take the form of a son and need the energy of souls to reach his full potential. Son will then take the life of the father and the energy of the mother."

"So far that's stuffy we already knew."

"There's more, Buffy."

The blonde slayer glanced in the direction of Xander and saw how upset he was at what Cordelia was saying to him. Buffy couldn't really recall a time when she saw Xander cry at all much less the severity what was occurring before her eyes.

"-child."

Buffy's ears perked up at the end, "Huh? What?"

Her sister sighed, "I said there is a vague mention of another child and that an old connection will be broken while two new ones are created."

"COR!" Xander's anguished cry disrupted Buffy's conversation with Dawn completely, "You can't leave me! I'm nothing without you!"

Cordelia was gone though. She had vanished much in the way of her son, but it was silver not black.

Buffy handed the phone to an entranced Willow before rushing over to Xander and barked, "Will! Phone!"

Her best friend shook her head and unglued her eyes from the tragedy occurring in Cleveland and starred at the phone like it was a penis and muttered to herself, "I really should've stayed in Paris."

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Sorry for the long post. Family issues… work issues… the whole nine. 


	12. Ash Falls On the City Like Snow

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author: **corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note: **I swear that this thing has a mind of it's own… this is totally not how I planned this out! Actually… it's better than the original plot line… much better. And I have some more yummy treats in store so keep checking back.

* * *

_Previously…_

… _The sounds of the girls screaming as they were burned alive echoing in her ear drums long after the clip had played. Then there was the picture of nearly two dozen bodies of young girls no older than Buffy when she was first called blowing in the wind with ropes tied around there necks. Willow saw some were still struggling to breathe because the rope didn't immediately snap their necks like the other girls. Willow noted a mob of people cheering for the remaining slayers' demise…_

…"_COR!" Xander's anguished cry disrupted Buffy's conversation with Dawn completely; "You can't leave me! I'm nothing without you!"…_

… _The title at the bottom of the video feed was 'A Roman Holiday in Cleveland: A Massacre of Girls'… _

_

* * *

_

She stood perched on the rooftop of an apartment building that had a great view of the city. Heat enveloped her body as a gentle lover would have done while she light a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, Cordelia gazed at the city engulfed in flames. Paranoia was so thick in the air that she felt as of she were bringing it into her lungs alongside the nicotine from her cigarette. She could hear faints screams of people off in the distance and she idly wondered why that they hadn't died from carbon monoxide poisoning like the rest of the Cleveland population.

'_My boy is a clever one,'_ Cordelia thought as she flicked the ashes of her cigarette casually, _'Kill off the slayers to leave the city unprotected and leave the civilians to destroy themselves in the panic induced frenzy that he left behind. He'll wait until the city is a ghost town before opening up the Hellmouth to gather more of his army and with the barrier in place… no one could stop him.'_ She smiled, _'Such a smart boy.'_

"Wha'cha thinkin' bout, cupcake?" Whistler was suddenly standing next to her, but she didn't mind.

Cordelia blew out the cloud of smoke from her lungs, "I don't know… just curious how much of the ash is really the remains of the slayers that were burned alive."

He chuckled, "That's The Origin talking. You need to get rid of the last part of your soul, Cordelia… unless you want to hear the voice of your son in your head for the rest of eternity of course."

"Pfft," Cordelia took another drag off her cigarette; "I know this already."

"Then you know that They won't truly accept you until you've complete this last rite of passage," Whistler offered.

"I'll just miss it I guess… because once I give it up… I don't think I'll be me anymore," The Power continued to stare at the horizon and not her companion standing beside her.

Whistler shrugged, "True. You'll be above all of them, Cordelia. Your soul… well, it blinds your judgment and what is required of you demands that you be emotionally uninvolved. You are about to be part of a balance entity… you can't have your soul because your soul will make you biased and you will favor The Elders in your decision making."

"Well, doesn't my lack of soul lead me to favor my son… I mean The Origin?"

"For one thing, you as a Power will be the intermediary between The Elders and The Underlords. The true entities of good and evil such as The Origin would be impossible to have a sit down with, so representatives are sent." Whistler explained, "And in regards to your soul… it's a common misconception that being soulless means that you are evil… in fact, being without a soul makes you superior to both humans and demons alike."

Cordelia threw the butt over the edge of the roof and turned to face the balance demon, "What about vampires? They are soulless."

"They don't have a human soul, but they do have the soul of a demon that inhabits their body," he retorted. "Yeah, there's a shocker… demons do have souls... what most of them lack is a conscious. Same goes for some humans."

She took a moment to take it all in before nodding her head, "Right. I have to go save someone now. Talk to you later."

"Ya know," Whistler replied, "I like you so much better when you're not spitting venom in my face. I think the soul didn't appreciate my stylish self."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get me wrong… I still hate you and think you need to jump off this building and die but," Shrugging, Cordelia continued, "I realized that I'm kind of suck with you. So I'm just dealing with **that** joyful revelation."

"Hey, don't stop being a bitch on that account."

"Is that a request? Queen Bitch back by popular demand?" When Whistler didn't respond she stated with a big fake grin, "Fuck off, okay?"

She disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke as Whistler chuckled into the sky, "Oh, she's going to be an entertaining add on in the boardroom. Don't you think?"

* * *

Cordelia reappeared on the 800 block of Prospect Avenue. She quickly took in her surroundings and tried to ignore some of the bodies lying in the streets covered in a thick layer of ash. Most of the surrounding buildings were nothing but rubble with the last flickering of flames dying out. She thought lackadaisically, _'there's something eerily beautiful about ash falling from the sky rather than snow.'_

It surprised her how unaffected she felt when seeing the destruction of the city first hand, when a few years ago she would have been singing a different tune. She remembered after having the psychotic break when Wolfram and Hart force fed her visions, she put her life on the line for these very same people to live to see another day. She wanted to save them all and when someone couldn't be saved, the guilt she felt was nearly unbearable. Now, she was like a robot taking in the data with no emotional attachment. They were dead because of her son and she felt nothing, just the cold knowledge that it was meant to be this way.

Correction, there was a very small part of her weeping at the horrific imagery. A very quiet whispering in her head that chanted that she needed to do something to save them. _'You can do something. You have the power to do **something**_!_'_

"There dead. Nothing I can do," She said out loud.

'_Some aren't dead. There are a couple of scared children are hiding in the sewers. You can save them.'_

"No time."

The voice screamed, _'THERE IS ALWAYS TIME!'_

Cordelia chuckled as she made her way over to the United Church of Christ, where she knew a couple of slayers were being whipped and tortured, "Whistler was wrong. Thought my main problem would be Monty crying for me to be by his side… it's actually the soul demanding my attention."

'_You expected I would leave quietly? Puh-lease! One thing you need to know about the souled version of Cordelia Chase… I never make a dull entrance and you better believe that my swan song will just as sensational.'_

"What would say if I told you that you would be able to see your family again? Angel? Wesley? Fred? Gunn? Doyle? Be with them forever?"

'_Really?'_

"No."

'_Bitch.'_

"You, as the last part of my soul, will be of a greater purpose. How mediocre of you accept the idea of simply joining your family's souls. I expected a little more from my soul."

'_I want peace and being with them will give me that.'_

"The time will come when you are done… but not yet."

The conversation with her soul ended immediately when Cordelia heard the crack of a singular whip being used and she hurried her pace to the Church. Maniacal laughter echoed afterwards, mixing with cries of agony. As Cordelia got closer, what was hindered by the heavy downfall of ash became visible and the sight made her stop dead in her tracks.

Two middle-aged men playing a game of tug of war, except in the middle of the rope was a young woman with her wrists bound to each of the man's rope. Every time the woman crumbled to the ground after each whipping, the two men would jerk her back to her feet. They were laughing.

Cordelia heard grunting and turned her head to see four young men raping a couple of other girls. She couldn't control the lip curl as she snarled in response. She stormed over to the young men and ripped them off of each slayer one by one and threw them over to the other side of the street. She knelt down to help some of the girls up, but found that they were all dead.

"Just who the fuck are you?"

The Power pivoted her body to face the now angry group of men. Her soul was bubbling with rage that she couldn't control. "Not someone who rapes dead girls."

"Rape?" One young man smirked, "Our Liege told us that these women infected with sin cannot be raped. We tried to cleanse their souls, but they were… just too filthy."

"For punishment we violated their bodies in the way that Our Liege said would be best," another man with blonde hair and a matching mustache piped in.

The teenage boy holding the whipped took a threatening stance, "Are you one of the infected?"

"Even if I say that I wasn't… you wouldn't care… the bloodlust has taken you all," Cordelia replied.

"Who are you?"

Cordelia smiled, "Only the mother of your messiah, boys."

The boy with the whip looked uncertain, "Our Liege mentioned his mother. How can we be sure it's you that he speaks so fondly of?"

'_Must be the leader,' _the ex-cheerleader mentally noted before answering, "I will show you."

"How?" The blonde-haired man from earlier inquired curiously.

'_Mindless fools,' _she smiled again, "I will show you… gather around me." She turned her attention to the two men stilling holding that last remaining slayer, "you too gentlemen."

They did as they were told and grouped together away from the beaten woman. The rage that she had barely contained throughout the exchange was now coursing through her body and it was adding more energy to the power she was going to use on her son's minions… no matter that they were human and under the Origin's influence. Balance had to be restored so they had to die.

Making sure, the badly injured brunette woman was behind Cordelia, The Power felt heat that wasn't from Cleveland's Greenhouse Effect and she knew she was glowing white.

"Dude," one of rapists whispered in awe to the other, "she is Our Liege's mother…"

"Look at her eyes…"

Cordelia ordered, "Now bow to me."

They quickly followed her command, the leader spoke with his face turned to the snow-like ash, and "I apologize for doubting you Mother of Our Liege. What is your will?"

"No will for you to follow," Cordelia shrugged, "just your deaths will satisfy me."

"Wha-?"

White-hot energy shot out of her chest and engulfed the Origin's followers in the matter of seconds. Their agonized screams merged into one sound as their flesh was melted off their skins. She felt nothing once more as the energy receded back into her body because the small part of her soul didn't know to say for the actions that had just taken place.

"Had to be done," Cordelia whispered to herself as she gazed down at the group of skeletal remains. She felt no regret, no satisfaction, and she didn't feel that they deserved it either. It just was what it was… dead people.

She turned her attention back to the girl, who was now sobbing and clutching a decapitated head of a black man. Studying the girl, Cordelia sighed with relief that she saved who she was meant to save.

Faith.

Cordelia noted several other severed heads on pikes, all with a mask of their last moments of torture depicted tragically on their features.

"-orry, baby. Shoulda trained 'em… protected 'em better. I love you." Faith's wet tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on Robin Wood's head. "I love you. I love you. I love you, Rob. Please come back to me… this is nothin'… come back to me **please**."

"Faith." Cordelia called to the Southie Slayer softly.

Faith smiled, "See? Knew you'd come back to me, baby. You promised to never leave me alone and you kept your promise. Now let's get outta here and get you patched up."

'_Hallucinating… one of the symptoms of carbon monoxide poisoning,' _Cordelia thought absently. Another voice contradicted her, _'Or maybe a mental breakdown? She wasn't exactly the picture of sanity when I knew her.'_

"Faith, I need to get you out of here," Cordelia tried again, ignoring her soul.

The bloodied slayer looked confused, "I just said that, Rob. Why are you not gettin' out of my arms? Are you hurt worse then I thought?"

"I'm not hurt, Faith. I'm dead." Cordelia was getting impatient; "The reason I'm not moving is because you're only holding onto my head. If you want to check to see if my body is moving then go inside to find it nailed to a cross."

Faith blinked rapidly, not wanting to believe, "You're joking. Baby? You're joking right? 'Cause that ain't funny…""

"No, Faith. Now let go of my head so you can get out of here." The other woman continued in the little charade.

The slayer sat motionless for what seemed to be forever before vomiting near Cordelia's feet. She groaned as she dropped the former Sunnydale High School Principal's head to the ash and grabbed her forehead. Wincing, Faith mumbled, "Baby? Where did you go? Ow… I got this wicked nasty headache…"

'_You were right… carbon monoxide poisoning,' _the voice of her soul said.

Cordelia didn't know she could transport herself along with Faith, but she willing to try as the last thread of her patience broke. She knelt down to Faith's level and hugged the other woman. The last thing she heard was Faith's happy sigh, "There you are, baby. Missed you."

And then both girls were gone.

* * *

Faith stood in a hotel room obviously confused. How did she get here? She vaguely remembered Wood taking her away from the church, but he seemed off. His hands were smaller… thinner… softer. Faith knitted her eyebrows together, her perplexed state of mind getting the best of her.

There was an oxygen mask over mouth. _'What the fuck?' _She made a move top take it off, but the sudden feeling of dizziness caused to think better of it. _'Where am I? Where's Rob?'_

And in her mind, she saw his glazed over unseeing eyes star off into the distance when she was holding his head and only his head.

Her stomach clenched painfully as nausea overwhelmed her senses. They were dead… all of them. She failed to protect them. Anger then consumed her. She was supposed to protect them!

She saw an unclear silhouette of a figure saving her from the men. The same person patched up her wounds on her back. She recalled feeling safe in the mystery person's presence especially with the gentle touches and the concern emitting from the other person.

'_Fuck! Who was it? Why can't I remember?'_

Her eyes stung. Gingerly, she reached up to both of her eyes, only to find that they were swollen. Maybe she couldn't make out the other person's features because a swollen face could kind of do that to a person. Growling, she stopped her foot in frustration.

Then, there was a click of the door unlocking. On instinct, Faith got into a fighting stance not really thinking that see wasn't so threatening with the state she was in and the oxygen tank by her feet.

A flash of red hair came into her sights and Faith slightly let go of her tense stance. It wasn't a threat to Faith's well being.

Willow looked up from Kennedy has she slowly brought her unconscious girlfriend into the hotel room. Buffy was already in her room with a bereaved Xander so she could comfort him. When she saw the badly beaten slayer before her eyes, Willow nearly dropped her partner to the ground.

"Faith?" Willow said meekly.


	13. Being There For The Broken

**Title:** Catalytic Painting (formerly known as The Painting)

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Well… lets start off by saying I apologize for the delay in updates for the drama I mentioned previously was kicked up a notch. That and the fact that I didn't know where to start with this chapter (I guess they call the disease writer's block). And here's another disclaimer… I'm not exactly the best writer, try I as I might, I just have really really good ideas. So any mistakes that you read… just let them pass and enjoy the plot (or not). I don't think I'll ever improve.

* * *

_Previously…_

…"_You need to get rid of the last part of your soul, Cordelia."…_

… "_No will for you to follow," Cordelia shrugged, "just your deaths will satisfy me."_

… _When she saw the badly beaten slayer before her eyes, Willow nearly dropped her partner to the ground._

"_Faith?" Willow said meekly… _

_

* * *

_

She felt as is if she were entering a sound proof box when she entered her hotel room. Nothing could be heard from the streets below nor from the world outside as she watched her companion sluggishly made his way to his bed. He had not made a sound ever since they were picked up at Cordelia's apartment, but she could have sworn that she still heard his sobs. The sound still stung her eardrums no matter how hard she tried to get the image of Xander's face that was contorted with defeat and misery. The scene was a broken record for her mind and she so desperately wanted it erased from her memory.

"They always leave," Xander had whispered to no one as they all left the apartment, "they always die." A long pause before his haunted voice revealed his heartbreaking epiphany; "I'm meant to be alone… without any love to keep me from losing myself."

She didn't know if Xander had been consciously aware of the fact that he voiced his thoughts for anyone with acute hearing, like herself, to hear. She really didn't know if he cared that she had been listening to him the whole time.

The door closed with a resounding click that drowned out the silence for a brief moment just as Xander bent his knees to sit on the edge of the bed. He emitted one long strangled sigh before rubbing his face. Buffy saw the impressions his callused fingers left behind as he nearly pressed his fingertips to his skull. He sighed once more and Buffy could sense his hopelessness escape his body with every exhale.

He never took his eyes off of the floor at his feet and Buffy's concerned gaze never wavered from her best friend. It was a stalemate. He didn't know how to move forward from the events that occurred at the Ardonnay residence and Buffy didn't quite know what to do to save Xander, who so obviously lost in his own personal forest of torment. A forest in which it was cold and dark with no paths to follow. A forest in which every dead tree was a representation of every horrible moment that happened to him and they howled with taunts directed at the vulnerable man.

And like the story of Hansel and Gretel, he needed breadcrumbs to find his way out of the forest that ensnared him with his own doubts. However, Buffy couldn't find any for she never thought to bring them.

Buffy's eyebrows knitted together at her odd choice of metaphor and she shook her head in slight amusement; _'Dawn's rubbing off on me.'_

Her attention was then returned to Xander when a scream of frustration ripped her from her thoughts. Startled at the abrupt noise, Buffy couldn't help but jump when she witnessed the former Zeppo tear his eye patch off from his face and threw it to the television a couple feet away from him.

She recalled how insistent he was to put it on before Cordelia's driver picked them up. He had only been comfortable without it in Cordelia's presence and Buffy guessed it was Xander's small way of trying to bring back the feeling of his wife's complete acceptance of him. The puffy red scar tissue over where his left eye used to be caused Buffy to immediately look away. Memories of her failure that night bubbled up from some deep and nearly isolated part of her body and made itself known to the blonde's psyche. She had failed to protect one of her dearest friends that night and had to shoulder the pain of the deaths of a few potentials as well. Buffy never wanted to look at the scar of Xander's missing eye – it was something that she never quite got over.

"Look at me," Xander ordered quietly.

Surprised that Xander was no longer on the bed, but in fact towering over her, Buffy couldn't help but follow his command. She attempted to stifle a gasp at the hollowness that took up residence in the brunette's remaining hazel eye, but it had broke loose from the confines of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop it. His eye, well it was a vast puddle of emptiness staring back at her.

Xander frowned before turning the left side of his face away from Buffy as he had misinterpreted the slayer's reaction as one of disgust, "S-sorry… I just wanted to… test something out. I didn't mean to freak you out…"

He had suddenly become self-conscious because he pivoted his body away from Buffy and quietly moved to the other side of the room to get a good distance away from her.

"Xander," Buffy croaked out, desperate to rectify the situation before completely and forever losing Xander. She knew that this night could make or break their friendship for good, "it wasn't the scar that caused my reaction."

"Then what was it?" He whispered as he turned his back to face her.

She took one step closer to him and faltered, "I just wasn't prepared to see that look in your eye. I knew I would have had a high probability of seeing it, but to actually be face to face with it…"

"Does it scare you?" Xander inquired softly. "Do I scare you now?"

"Yes to the first question," She cautiously made her way over to the brunette, "and no, Xander. I'm not scared… I'm concerned."

He didn't reply nor did he move.

"Xand…" Buffy's voice turned to a soft murmur, "I'm here for you."

"You weren't before," He stated almost casually, "Haven't been for the longest time."

Her body screeched to a halt at his words, having heard them before the other day when she was shaving him. However, the way in which he said them now made Buffy realize that Xander had been lying before when he claimed that it was all in the past. She mentally slapped herself for allowing herself to believe him because it had made things so much easier for her to deal with.

"I know and I deeply regret doing that to you. I know that I was selfish after the battle with the First. I know that I cut myself off from you, Xander." Her throat constricted as tears began to gather behind her eyes. She stubbornly held them a bay because it wasn't her right to do so. She was here for Xander, and once he was able to be okay and be helped through this difficult time then and only then will she allow herself to crack. "If I could go back I would do things differently… but I can't… I just can't."

"Buffy…" He turned his body so that his profile was shown to the blonde. Buffy noticed that he still kept his right side face her. "As I've said before… I understand why you did it. I don't begrudge you in anyway when you went and lived your normal life. I was just merely stating fact." He exhaled loudly, "I can give you my forgiveness if you need it… and it appears that you do…" He paused looking introspective, "I forgive you, Buffy."

Words that she had wanted to hear for so long had fallen on her deaf ears when she realized that she had made the conversation about herself. Every time and without fault, she has always managed to twist any situation about anything into an exchange where she is the one being comforted when she had originally sought out to do the comforting. Eyes widening in realization and guilt. Buffy replied, "I apologize… I kind of made this about me."

An innuendo of a smirk graced Xander's lips; "It's okay. It has been one of your personality quirks ever since I've known you."

Sheepish, the Slayer Prime returned to her achieving her mission object – being there for Xander, "How are you holding up?"

Xander's face quickly returned to his neutral state and his voice was curt, "How do you think I **feel**?"

"You feel hollow," Buffy stated, using her past experience with heartbreak so severe that she thought for the longest time half of her heart had been floating around in her body like an unmanned boat. It was the pain that would leave the involuntarily discarded part to become that of a nonfunctioning organ. It served no purpose to her body other than to be a constant reminder of 'what once was'.

Buffy could tell she had the battle scarred man's full attention after her succinct statement so she elaborated, "You've loved a few women in your life and each of them has left you in some way whether it was their own choice or not." She didn't want to list them, figuring that in doing so that it would needlessly hurt Xander. He knew of the women she was referring to and he most certainly knew how he lost each and every one of them, including two that were still in his life. Slightly relived by the 'I get where you're going with this' look on Xander's face she was glad to continue, "You feel like your love marks them for bad shit to happen and you figure that they might have been better off not loving you in return." She inhaled deeply before asking softly almost knowingly, "Am I getting close?"

He shrugged as if to say 'eh', but she had hit the mark dead on.

"Well let me let you on a little something you might not have considered…" Buffy had now made her way to stand in front of the stoic man. She gingerly cupped his left cheek and guided his face so that the scar he had kept from her sight was plainly visible. Upon seeing his scarred left side; Buffy surprised Xander by reacting in a way he never thought possible. She gave him a watery smile as loving eyes gazed at face. There was no guilt, no shame, and no walking on eggshells. Just the very same look she gave him when he was in a sumo suit and sparring with her. A similar look to one on his almost wedding day. It was pure untainted love for the one Xander Harris.

His lower lip quivered when soft feminine fingertips gently traced over the scar on his left jaw before cupping his cheek. She brought her right hand to his other cheek and lowered his head down to her lips.

Xander relished the feel of his first crush's lips over the sanguine cicatrix where his eye used to be. It was a deliberate gesture from the blonde to let him know that she loved him and would continue to love him regardless. He was just plain Xander Harris once more and part of him liked the idea of being that person no matter how short lived it would be.

When she pulled away, he felt himself letting go of the anger at The Powers, the agony of losing Cordelia once again, his self-doubt, and his deep seeded guilt. All of his emotions broke free from the container he had placed them in with one big bang and like an erupting volcano, the force was rising to the one place it could escape – his mouth.

Buffy had just opened his Pandora's Box.

* * *

Cordelia looked down at the pair with her argentite smoke filled irises while ignoring the feeling like her heart was in a vice grip. She let out an audible sigh of defeat. "And so it begins…"

The Power pressed her index and middle finger to her lips before placing them on the image of her love, "I know you didn't believe me when I told you Xander… but you will be happy again… much happier than you ever would have been if we stayed together."

She saw Buffy wrap her tan slender arms around Xander as she comforted the man and smiled softly, "I'll always love you but I see that you are in good hands, dorkhead."

"Cordelia," a voice boomed from the white abyss she was relaxing in, "deliberations are about to start and you're the only representative not present in the boarding room."

Groaning, Cordelia made the image of Slayer and Guardian vanish with a snap of her fingers. She could have sworn she could hear the demon's impatient tapping of his disgustingly out of style 'pimping ain't easy' leather loafers and in turn she snapped viciously, "Fuck you, Whistler. I'll be there right now."

The tapping stopped seconds before she disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke.

* * *

After tucking in her girlfriend, Willow regarded the South Slayer once more and this time with her full attention. The other woman had taken a seat by the window with the oxygen mask still over Faith's mouth. Her eyes were obviously at one point swollen shut, but were healing quickly. The other noticeable injuries appeared to have been patched up by someone already. _'Who?... And how did she manage to get here? Cleveland was sealed off.' _Willow tilted her head to the side to study the weakened slayer as if she were able to find all the answers to her questions just by looking at Faith.

Kennedy mumbled some incoherent words that might have turned into a sentence if she weren't unconscious. The redhead leaned down and placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before returning her attention to Faith, "H-how did you get here? I thought Cleveland was quarantined by the government?"

Faith, sounding eerily like a female version of Darth Vader, answered, "Saved by some person," she inhaled deeply into her face mask," I can't recall… and, "and exhaled. It was soon followed with a sarcastic addition, "yes, Red… I'm five by five." Inhale, "thanks for ask-" another loud noise from the tank when Faith emptied her lungs, "for asking."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind over the fact that you're here," Willow offered as an explanation, "How are you really?"

"Been better." Inhale. "Don't know if I could be worse…"

Willow walked up to the sitting brunette and asked, "You should get cleaned up first… then we'll talk. Okay?"

The Southie native sharply looked up to meet Willow's verdant irises, a look of understanding was passed between the once enemies before Faith smiled in gratitude. The witch helped Faith up and guided her to the bathroom at a pace that was comfortable for the slayer. Once in the hotel's bathroom, the redhead inquired, "You need help with undressing?"

Faith almost chuckled at the small, nearly unnoticeable, shift of Willow's body posture to that of an uncomfortable and awkward teenager, not the powerful Wicca that Faith had grown to love as one of her dearest friends. "Don't think so."

Gently, Faith raised her hand to remove the face mask. She waited a moment for the dizziness to come. When it failed to arrive, the slayer set the oxygen tank near the sink and prepared for the pain to come as she began to undress herself. Despite, being slightly embarrassed by the current situation, Willow stayed in the bathroom in case Faith needed her. She tried to look away as Faith gingerly attempted to pull off her shirt and when she notice the other woman's wince, Willow wordlessly went to Faith's aide.

"Thought you didn't want to see the goods?" Faith joked in a hushed tone even when her whole body felt as if she were still trapped in front of the church with the screams of her girls mixing with her own. There were no images, and for that she might consider herself grateful that her mind had blocked most of what happened, but the screams were still there. The feel of what she thought was snow tickled her face with every hard gust if heated wind. The taste of her blood in her mouth when she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her torturers the pleasure of hearing her scream. It was mixed with the salt from her tears when she heard Robin struggle to break free when they dragged him inside the church for what the monsters called "special treatment."

Oh how he fought to break free to save them. He was as overprotective of the Cleveland Slayers as she was. And he was overprotective of her, something in which she secretly cherished. No one had cared for her like he did.

He had sounded like caged animal, a lion defending his pride, but finding that he was severely outnumbered with younger and stronger lions and his own resources to protect what was his were of limited value. In knowing that, her fiancé had snapped. Oh how his voice broke when he screamed her name one last time. It was thick with frantic desperation and the verge of an emotional breakdown. The epitome of hope lost in his abilities to do what he had vowed to do – keep his girls alive long enough so that they could actually live a life of their choosing.

He failed just like she had in that regard for she had the impression in her memories that all the girls are dead.

Willow dropped Faith's shirt to the ground, and her gasp brought the younger woman out of her fragmented pieces of what occurred in Cleveland. Willow's wide eyes went to Faith's breasts, the slayer regularly going without bras from time to time, "You act like you ha-"

Glancing down, Faith realized it wasn't the fact that it was her breasts that caused Willow's reaction. It was in deed the horrific notion that her nipples were no longer on her body. The monsters had cut them off or bit them off, she didn't quite know for sure. There where two white bandages over the areolas covering the injuries again leading to the question both women were wondering about who had taken care if Faith.

Awkward silence fell upon the two friends.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Long time for a post I know. I'll admit that I'm losing some of the vigor I had had when first starting this out (and my outline seemingly has vanished). It's just a prime recipe for either my notorious 'unfinished and never will be finished' stories or the 'hasty and crappy ending because I simply want to be done with this'. I'll try my best to finish this. 


	14. Rage More

**Title:** Catalytic Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** I'm not exactly the best writer, try I as I might, I just have really really good ideas. So any mistakes that you read… just let them pass and enjoy the plot (or not). I don't think I'll ever improve.

* * *

"Is there more?" Faith's shaky voice wavered in the silent room. She had closed her eyes after seeing the damage done to her breasts for she feared what else the men had done to her. Her friend's breathing echoed throughout the bathroom. Especially for her Slayer hearing, it was if she were hearing three people instead of just one and normally Faith would become claustrophobic from the thought of being in an enclosed space with a group of people. However, she was oddly calm. On a conscious level, Faith knew that it was just one person in the bathroom with her and her companion was someone she trusted with her life. She was free to be vulnerable because it was Willow with her and the Southie Slayer knew that her Wiccan friend would take care of her.

Willow swallowed hard and licked her dry lips before replying, "You're back is covered in bandages… they um… need to be changed. Luckily, Kennedy always packs a first aid kit."

"Yeah… who woulda thought that Ken doll's knack for getting injured on patrol would be of some good now," Faith let out a bitter reply.

"Faith," Willow's voice softened and Faith could feel the other girl stepping closer. She could feel the other girl's body heat as Willow attempted to hug the Southie Slayer. Panicked, Faith abruptly opened her eyes and stumbled away from the witch.

"Don't," She fought off the wave of nausea caused by the sudden movement, "touch me."

Willow dropped her arms quickly, "Sorry." She looked uncomfortable and indecisive for a moment before sighing. She then shifted her body weight to her left and turned to exit the bathroom, "I'll go get the kit. Call me if you need help."

The door was closed quietly, leaving Faith alone in the stifling bathroom. Just as quietly, a small sob escaped her lips and Faith prayed that Willow heard, that the redhead would come back and make all the pain go away. On the other hand, she also hoped that her friend didn't hear because for as much as the New England native grew over the years, it was still instinctual to protect herself. Regardless of the fact that she knew Willow would never judge her and of the fact that her friend would take care of Faith. The brunette had involuntarily reverted back to her survival instincts that she had utilized during her time when she was living on the streets of South Boston. When her drunken mother had caught her boyfriend sexually assaulting Faith and instead of throwing the deadbeat on his ass, her mother had accused Faith of being a slut and promptly showed her the front door. Faith realized then that if her own mother wasn't going to protect her, the only person she trusted to do so was herself.

After that, the only people to ever see Faith at her most vulnerable was Angel and Robin. Since they were both dead, Faith had some difficulty opening up completely to anyone else, even Willow.

As her nausea faded away, she stared at the door and waited with both dread and hope.

Willow was on the other side of the door; Faith could feel it. She could feel the other woman's hesitancy and the inner turmoil.

'_Make the decision, Red,' _Faith mentally begged.

She waited. She waited for what seemed like forever in the standstill both women were in, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

The door handle never turned and Faith couldn't stifle the pinprick of disappointment that stabbed her heart. It penetrated even deeper with each fading footstep away from the bathroom.

'_She doesn't want to be seen like that,' _Willow fought with herself as she made her way over to Buffy and Xander's room so she could inform them of Faith's arrival. _'She wants to be alone so she can collect herself and present her tough image for me and the world. Let her have that… she needs to have that after what she has been through.'_

Willow glanced at he girlfriend as she made her way to the door only to find the former Hamptons girl still asleep, _'I wonder how long that's going to last. Cordelia didn't exactly give a time frame on the soul merging.'_

Finding that Kennedy was in a peaceful slumber, the redhead made her way to Buffy and Xander's room. Once she reached their room and raised her hand to knock on the boor, Willow paused when she heard Xander sobbing.

"I seem to be doing this a lot lately," Willow mumbled to herself as she shuffled her feet as she struggled with the same choice that was present to her a few minutes ago. "To go in or not go in. That is the question."

And like before, she decided not to go in. However, this time she knew that Xander had Buffy in his time of need so there was no point in interrupting their moment. _'I remember a time when it was me that did the comforting. When it was just my shoulder for Xander to lean on.' _She turned and made her way to someone that was going to get her help whether the other person was going to resist or not, _'Roles are changing I guess.'_

Willow swiped her key card and entered her room. _'He's in good hands, Will. Buffy will take care of him. Faith needs you now.'_

As she searched through her girlfriend's luggage to find the first aid kit, Willow heard a crash coming from the bathroom. Alarmed, Willow quickly grabbed the kit and sprinted the short distance to the bathroom. Immediately after opening the door, she found Faith sprawled over the edge of the tub covered in blood that had been diluted with the water and was draped with the shower curtain. Dropping the kit on the tiled floor, Willow was instantly by Faith's side.

"Faith?" Willow called to the younger girl softly, fear evident in her voice.

The other woman groaned as she struggled to get up. Willow lifted the brunette and guided the other girl back in the shower. Without regard to her clothed state, the redhead promptly followed suit as she joined Faith.

The Bostonian was dead weight in her arms, so Willow gently laid the other girl in the tub and stepped out to not over crowd the shower. She kneeled beside the edge and brushed wet strands from Faith's face, "Faith?"

Faith moaned in response, but did not open her eyes. Willow felt her heart beat so rapidly that she fear it would burst out of the confines of her ribcage. She scoured the slayer's body to find where the blood was coming from, but she realized that they were from Faith's previous wounds obtained in Cleveland. Willow swallowed hard upon seeing the lacerations and dark purple bruises on Faith's legs. Anger swelled in her gut as her eyes traveled north and noted the swollen left wrist, bloody knuckles, black eyes, swollen face garnished with soon to be black eyes, and the damage to the torso that was nearly indescribable.

'_Fucking monsters,' _Willow internally growled.

She ran her fingers over Faith's forehead, the only area that appeared to be unscathed, and called to the other girl once more, "Faith? Say something… anything."

Willow noted a wound on the brunette's collarbone that appeared to wrap over Faith right shoulder and disappear to her back. The witch feared what she might find there.

Faith shifted her body slightly and winced in response. Sluggishly, she opened her eyelids to reveal disoriented brown eyes, "Ow."

Sighing with relief, Willow replied. "What happened?"

"Uh… passed out."

'_Probably from blood loss,' _Willow concluded.

The injured woman moaned once more, "Feel like… throwin' up."

Willow made a moved to get the small trash can near the toilet before Faith stopped her, "Nothin' in the… stomach."

"Right." She got up and grabbed a couple towels, "Let's get you patched up and lying down."

Faith knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "Aren't I already laying down?"

"In a bed," The part-time hacker clarified.

"Oh."

Willow stood up to turn off the water and grabbed the complimentary towels on a shelf over the toilet. She returned to Faith's side and guided the still disoriented girl out of the tub. Faith's head tilted to the side slightly as Willow sat her down on the toilet, which concerned the redhead, "Faith? How are you feeling?"

"Lil woozy is all."

The witch took one last look at Faith before making a grab for the kit that had been discarded on the floor. Just as she was about to return her attention back to the Southie Slayer, she say Faith lean to her right and slowly fall off the toilet. Dropping the kit again, Willow caught the other woman and situated Faith upright. With one hand securely on the younger woman, Willow ran the white towel over the blood-coated skin.

"I feel," Faith mumbled tiredly, "B… and Ken…"

Willow opened the kit with her free hand and began to bandage the wounds on Faith's upper torso, "They're both here. Buffy's in the other room with Xander and Kennedy is outside sleeping."

"Comforting."

She couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or not, but by seeing Faith's calm face, Willow figured the two other slayer's presence was a good thing.

'Goddess, there's so much,' Willow noted in concern, even when most of the wounds were partially healed.

When Faith began to nod off, Willow asked, "Who took care of you?"

The Southie Slayer knitted her eyebrows, but her eyes never opened, "…You."

"No," Willow began to roll the ace bandage around the other woman's abdomen, "Before you got here, Faith. You said you didn't remember, but can you recall anything? Anything at all?"

No response.

The redhead looked up to find that her companion had fallen asleep. Sighing, Willow continued to dress up the injuries in a timely fashion even her mind was constantly running through the day's event's.

"What a long fucking day." She sighed before placing Faith's arm over her shoulder and slowly guided the other girl to the bed.

* * *

He was worried. Extremely worried.

Staring out the window to view the destroyed city of Los Angeles, Montrose gritted his teeth in anger. Seeing his work first hand should've been a good moment for him, but his mind was plagued with thoughts of his mother. He couldn't feel her anymore and it panicked him, an emotion that had been long foreign to his black heart.

He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with that irate witch. The very same witch that had power so great that it even was on his radar. Slayers come and go and most higher evil beings such as himself never paid them much thought, but this one particular witch was someone to keep a look out for. As time passed by, she would become even more powerful than the books had predicted and he craved for that power to be on his side.

Cordelia told him to leave and like an obedient son, he followed her command. Now he as kicking himself for it. As soon as he arrived in LA, he felt her soul weaken. The very same soul that bound her to him was vanishing. In desperation, he had tried to come to her aid, but even he, The Origin could not pass through the barriers around the city limits.

So he called for her to come to him so he could protect her, but there was no response. And then her soul was gone.

The pain he felt in his heart was excruciating once he felt the loss. His knees buckled under the weight of the agony and he grabbed his chest.

"My Lord," one his demon soldiers called for him.

He raised his hand to ward off any aid and he slowly got back to his feet. He looked at the demon with a fire in his eyes, "Consult the warlocks and tell them to find a way past the shield NOW!"

"Yes, My Lord," The soldier bowed before scurrying off.

Montrose returned her gaze to the once glamorous skyline of the City Of Angels as the rage coursed through his body. His hands closed into fists and they shook as the anger consumed him.

'They're going to die. Every single one of them. I will bathe in their blood and use this bones for my new throne." He internally growled.

"And the witch will be mine," Montrose added through a clenched jaw.

And when the rage could no longer be controlled, he let it out in one long anguished scream. His anger, his sadness, and his dark promise escaped his mouth and shattered the glass of every window of every single building in Los Angeles.

* * *

"You're late. Not a first impression you want to be making in the War Room."

"Oh shove-" Cordelia stopped short upon seeing the man who spoke, "Well… as if my day couldn't get **any **better."

The man smiled, his devilish grin evoking a primal urge for Cordelia to smack him so hard that he lost his ability to speak, "Oh you know you missed me, Cordelia."

He grabbed his coffee and slowly roamed his blue eyes over Cordelia's body, blatantly checking her out, "Love the eyes, Cor. A fucking turn on I'll say."

She simply glared.

Whistler suddenly appeared "Oh I see you've reacquainted yourself with the representative of The Underlords, Chase."

Cordelia ignored the demon and sneered at Angel's old nemesis, "Figures you'd be representing evil, Lindsey. It's what you did when you were alive. Oh by the way… how'd you like getting shot? Too bad Lorne got to you first because I would've done the honors ten times over."

Lindsey casually brought the ceramic mug to his lips and cautioned a small sip before replying, "Guns were never your thing, Cor. You were more for the personal touch if memory serves me right."

The woman took one aggressive step towards the man to show how personal she would get when Whistler stopped her, "Now we have a meeting to attend to children. Save your petty bantering for later."

"Oh I know what we could be doing later," Lindsey smirked, "and it won't be bantering... well a maybe a little to go with the foreplay."

Before Cordelia could deliver a scathing retort, the irritating ex-lawyer disappeared behind the door leading to the boardroom. She turned to Whistler; "Must I really work with **that**?"

"You're above emotion, Chase." The demon reminded her in a threatening manner, his Brooklyn accent thicker than ever.

"Hate isn't an emotion, Whistler," Cordelia turned to follow Lindsey to the boardroom and stated darkly, "It's a state of mind."

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I'm not all too pleased with this chapter, and I've been mulling over whether to post it not for the longest time. Eventually I said fuck it and I'm completely prepared for anyone still interested in reading this to tear me a new one. Oh, I'll definitely be posting a more in depth boardroom scene. 


	15. Memory Lane

**Title:** Catalytic Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** I'm not exactly the best writer, try I as I might, I just have really really good ideas. So any mistakes that you read… just let them pass and enjoy the plot (or not). I don't think I'll ever improve.

* * *

Desperate for warmth, she wrapped her arms around her body. It was ten below with the wind chill and she had just been mugged for her jacket by some homeless bum a couple blocks back. It was a nice jacket that her father had given her when he saved up enough money and since her family wasn't rolling in the dough, she knew he would be disappointed. Not in her, but the fact that he wasn't there to walk his little girl home from school. South Boston wasn't the best neighborhood, but it was all they could afford.

Sighing, she slowly went up the stoop to her home and found that there was no heat in her house. Her mother must have stolen the money to buy some drugs again. She dropped her book bag by the door and proceeded to head to the kitchen to make some tea. She heard some whispering in the other room, but it was a normal occurrence in her home so she ignored it.

"-don't have the money. You know I'm good for it, Bobby," Her mother's voice was hushed and Rachael paused momentarily with the knowledge of what her mother was trying to negotiate.

"You'rah maxed on favahs Caroline," A man replied irritably.

Her mother then sounded desperate; "Maybe we could make some kind of arrangement?"

Upon hearing her mother whore herself out to the drug dealer, the young girl sighed despondently and reached for a mug.

"Not interested in you," was the man's gruff reply. He was silent for a moment, "how old is your daughter?"

"Eleven."

"Then we can arrange something… if you still want the dope that is?"

She inhaled sharply as she waited for her mother's response.

"Okay. I think she's in the kitchen… let me go get her."

Before she could make an escape, her mother appeared in the doorway, "Rachael, I want you to meet one of mommy's friends."

"Can I just make some tea first?" Rachael pleaded, dreading the thought of going in the living room. Her father will be home in an hour. She just had to stall until he got off work.

Her mother's eyes narrowed before storming over to her frightened daughter and grabbed onto Rachael's arm viciously, "Now!"

She struggled until her mother backhanded her. Her head snapped to the side and her cheek stung from the assault. They entered the living room to see a large man standing up from the couch. He checked out Rachael briefly and smiled. "Your'ah stuff is on the table, Caroline."

The man grabbed Rachael's arm and dragged her up to her room as Caroline frantically grabbed her drugs and disappeared in her bathroom.

Two women watched as the little girl's virginity was taken that cold afternoon. One eventually had to look away while the other continued to stare in horror, "What is this?"

"Me." The other woman whispered brokenly.

"But the girl's name is Rachael, Faith."

Faith attempted to drown out the little girl's cries, "Rachael died and I became Faith."

The man zippered up his fly and left Rachael curled into a fetal position before leaving the Flaherty residence. An hour or so passed until another man that had a striking resemblance to Faith entered the home, "Rachael? Caroline?"

He searched the house, first finding his wife passed out on the couch with a needle in her arm. Rage was evident on his face because he knew that his wife didn't have the money and the only currency she could offer was her body. Rachael's father stopped short when he realized that no drug dealer he knew would bed his wife for she was what the boys called "Horsefaced Irish" and that only left his beautiful innocent daughter as a bargaining chip.

"Rachael!" The man screamed in fear as he bounded up the stairs three at a time. He entered his daughter's room and his heart shattered upon seeing his little girl naked and sobbing on her bed. "No…"

Faith had joined her companion's rapt attention to the scene before them when she heard her father's voice. She whispered softly, "I miss him, Ken."

Kennedy turned to face her sister slayer, "What happened to him?"

"He found out who molested me and killed him. But the guy was the brother of the Irish Mob and they put a hit on my dad." Faith looked down; "he was shot right in front of me."

"And your mother?"

"Don't really know for sure. She kicked me out when I twelve. I heard she overdosed on booze and drugs shortly after I left. Everyone told me it was suicide." Faith stared hard at her feet, struggling to get the words out, "She really loved my father, but she knew the only way she could have him was by getting knocked up." Faith chuckled emotionlessly, "she got real jealous when she realized that my father loved me more than her."

"So she beat you because of it?"

"Yeah."

"God, Faith…" Kennedy muttered before Faith silenced her and they returned their attention to Faith's memory.

"Rachael, daddy's here okay?" Faith's father hugged the inconsolable girl in his arms. "Daddy's here."

Young Faith slowly became subdued once she was in the safety of her father's arms but she remained quiet.

"I love you, Ray Ray," her father cooed. "I love you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so very sorry."

Rachael sniffled before snuggling closer into her father's embrace, "I tried to stall, Daddy, but Mom-"

"Sssh," her father whispered, tears falling from his eyes, "I'll talk with your Mum soon enough."

"I'm so tried, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead, "Okay, I'll get your pajamas." He slowly extracted himself from his daughter's tight hold and went to the dresser to grab Rachael's Power Ranger pajamas. As he dressed his daughter, he whispered softly, "You know you're my faith right, Ray Ray? You are the only thing I believe in this world."

"I know, Daddy. I love you." Rachael mumbled tiredly.

Her father kissed her forehead, "I love you too, baby girl. Now get some rest."

Once his daughter was asleep, a dark look appeared on the man's features as he made his way to his wife. She was still passed out, but one solid punch in the nose, woke her up instantly.

"Ow! Fuck, Rick, what-?"

Rick seethed, "How does it feel, Caroline? To be beaten by someone stronger than you!"

Before his wife could reply, he punched her again, "Who sold you the drugs!"

Caroline whimpered, "Bobbie. If you just gave me the money I wouldn't-"

He grabbed the table and threw across the room, "Don't you dare blame this on me!"

Enraged, Rick lifted up his foot and stomped down on his wife's abdomen, "I knew I should've taken Rachael away from here when I had the chance! You just kept stealing my goddamn money! You bitch! Don't you see you ruined my daughter!"

Caroline wheezed, "I'll call the cops."

"You won't." Rick retorted knowingly. He turned away and left the room, "I'll come back and deal with you later. Now I have someone I have to take care of."

Two days later after Rick kicked out his wife, he stepped out of his home with Rachael's hand in his own, "Hey, Ray Ray?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"How do you feel 'bout moving."

"Where?"

He smiled, "Wherever you want, baby."

"I want to go somewhere warm," Rachael smiled, "I like the Palm trees."

Rick squeezed his daughter's hand and laughed, "How 'bout California? They got a bunch of Palm trees there."

Rachael's squeal of delight was silenced by two men getting out of the car, "Hey Black Irish, how's it hanging?"

Faith closed her eyes, not wanting to witness her father's death once again. There was a sound of two hammers being pulled back, then the air was riddled with gun blasts. She heard herself scream and tires screeching as the to hitmen sped off.

Rachael kneeled beside her dead father and cried, "Daddy? Daddy, come back!"

It wasn't until she felt Kennedy's arms around her that Faith realized she was sobbing.

* * *

Xander had been quiet for the past hour and neither of them moved from their spot on the floor. It was only until Buffy heard the soft knocking on the hotel door that she extracted herself from Xander's arms.

Opening the door, Buffy saw Willow with an odd look on her face, "What's up, Will?"

"You don't feel her?"

Buffy quirked her head to the side and regarded her best friend in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Faith's here, Buffy." Willow stated, "She was pretty banged up but I patched her up and now she's sleeping."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock as she sputtered, "Faith? Here? How?"

"Yes, yes, and I don't know for sure yet. All I know is that someone transported her here and before you ask… no I don't know who it was and neither does Faith."

Buffy looked over her shoulder at Xander, only to find her long time friend had made himself comfortable on the bed. He was obviously too drained to pay attention to the two woman's conversation. "Can I see her?"

"If you'd like." Willow faced away from the blonde slayer and made her way to her room. Buffy was at a loss with Willow's off behavior. It was only until she saw Kennedy and Faith wrapped up in each other's arms that she started to figure it out.

Catching onto Buffy's train of thought, "As soon as I put Faith on the bed, Kennedy wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Faith pretty much snuggled into the embrace and they've been like that for the past twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" Buffy exclaimed loudly. Off the redhead's look, she quickly turned her attention to the two brunettes on the bed but neither of them stirred, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Willow pulled out her cell phone and dialed some numbers; "You were preoccupied."

"Who you calling?"

"Giles. I want to see how far he's come with the research."

"Why not call Dawn?" Perplexed, Buffy inquired.

The redhead looked at her again with the same odd expression that the Slayer Prime could not for the life of her decipher, "Well, aren't you full of questions. I called Giles earlier and I'm just getting an update."

Chalking it up to jealousy, Buffy tried to ignore her best friend's standoffish demeanor.

* * *

Entering the boardroom with Whistler by her side, Cordelia was greeted by another surprise guest, "Tara?"

The blonde smiled enigmatically, "Cordelia, how are you?"

The two women had met when they had both been placed in the dimension simply called the Waiting Room. They had been sitting on the leather couch as their fates were being discussed and to pass the time, the two women decided to shoot the breeze. If Cordelia recalled correctly, Tara had entered the first door while she had been called to go through the second. Cordelia didn't want to know what door number three held, but she was starting to get some vague ideas.

Cordelia had been finding it odd that the higher dimensions had the same commodities as the mortal world.

The brunette turned her smoky irises to the fashion disaster standing beside her, "Any other curveballs you want to send my way, Whistler? Maybe a special appearance by Doyle? Or maybe some members of my family?"

"They've all ascended to the place you mortals call heaven. Except for your vampire… he's still in the Waiting Room," Whistler replied curtly before gesturing to the leather chair in the middle of the long mahogany table. The other two chairs were placed at each end and all Cordelia could think was, _'How fitting.'_

Cordelia returned her attention to the blonde witch, rejecting the other woman's obvious intent to hug her. Tara looked hurt momentarily before staring hard at Cordelia. "So, you're the representative for The Elders?"

"Yes I am, what happened to you?" Tara questioned softly.

The Power shrugged her shoulders before taking her seat, "Oh you know… gave birth to that nimrod's" Gesturing her thumb in Lindsey's direction, "boss, gave away my soul to your ex-girlfriend's lover, and now I'm sitting here talking to you. All in all, it's been a rollarcoaster ride at Six Flags… except not nearly as fun."

"You looking for a fun ride, Cor?" Lindsey taunted.

Cordelia gave him a glare that even the Gods would shudder at, "You speak unless spoken to. Got it?"

He laughed as he took a seat, "Sure thing."

"The question was rhetorical, jackass."

Tara studied the two intently before taking her own seat. There was something off about Cordelia. She wasn't the same person she had met the last time they saw each other. She was colder, slightly calculating, and there was a hint of brutality radiating off of the vacant spot where the other woman's aura should've been. Was this supposed to be how a Power acted? She then turned her attention to the man sitting on the opposite end of the table to see if there was any similarity between the two. If Cordelia was biased in anyway, then she would have to contact The Elders to inform them of this development.

She was relieved to find that Lindsey was nothing like Cordelia. The vibes she was receiving off of his black aura was tainted with malice, greed, and hunger for more power. Which was the well known modus operandi if The Origin.

Tara saw Whistler exit the War Room, leaving them to discuss the future of the world she was so violently ripped away from. She returned attention back to the other representatives and all she could think was…

'_Why did I decide to do this again?'_


	16. The Boardroom

**Title:** Catalytic Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** This story is turning out to be something of modest epic proportions. I mean… given my short attention span… haha… this is going to be a doozy.

* * *

_Previously… _

_…'They're going to die. Every single one of them. I will bathe in their blood and use this bones for my new throne." He internally growled. "And the witch will be mine," Montrose added through a clenched jaw. When the rage could no longer be controlled, he let it out in one long anguished scream. His anger, his sadness, and his dark promise escaped his mouth and shattered the glass of every window of every single building in Los Angeles…_

_… "Hate isn't an emotion, Whistler," Cordelia turned to follow Lindsey to the boardroom and stated darkly, "It's a state of mind."…_

_…Faith attempted to drown out the little girl's cries, "Rachael died and I became Faith."…_

_…Tara studied the two intently before taking her own seat. There was something off about Cordelia. She wasn't the same person she had met the last time they saw each other. She was colder, slightly calculating, and there was a hint of brutality radiating off of the vacant spot where the other woman's aura should've been. Was this supposed to be how a Power acted?…

* * *

_

"What's the first order of business?" Cordelia asked of her colleagues.

"The barriers," Lindsey answered, "they need to be taken down. Otherwise both sides are at a standstill."

Tara argued, "They can't be taken down now. Neither side is prepared for the battle."

"My boss is ready and extremely motivated since the sacrifice of your soul, Cordelia," He turned his blue eyes to the Power at his right, "He mourns you."

Cordelia knew that the Underlord was trying to get a rise out of her, as usual he failed to get all the facts. The soul was what tied her to the Origin, and after giving it up to the slayers, she felt nothing for her son. She looked pitifully at Lindsey, "Oh cry me a river, McDonald. This isn't the place for your petty ploys."

He smiled, "Right, forget I said anything on the matter. However, it doesn't negate the fact that the Origin is more than ready to start the apocalypse… which isn't what I could say for The Elders."

"As much as you claim to be prepared, McDonald… you aren't." Cordelia stated calmly. "Sure your army is gathering in LA, but that means nothing. What about Cleveland, hmm? You have yet to utilize that as another base of operations."

"The portals are being opened as we speak," Lindsey replied curtly.

Cordelia grinned, "Until then, we'll discuss about taking down the barriers completely." She turned her head to the silent Elder at the other end of the table, "Any comments?"

"We might have to alter the prophecy," Tara answered softly, "considering the fact the events progressed faster than either side predicted."

"You speak of the child born to balance the Origin's presence?" the Power inquired knowingly.

Lindsey finished the rest of his coffee before putting his two cents in, "Why not conceive the child now? With the mere suggestion the other Underlords and myself, the child could be conceived this very moment."

"Overpowering someone's free will is something I will not allow," Tara replied hotly.

"It's something to consider."

Two sets of surprised eyes fell upon Cordelia, she merely shrugged, "It's all about compromise."

Tara opened her mouth to argue, but Cordelia cut her off, "We cannot alter this particular prophecy, Tara. It has been a cornerstone of the Earth dimension and its accompanying dimensions even before the Old Ones walked the Earth. It's the first law the original representatives agreed to and it is the archetype in which all proceeding prophecies adhere to. Changing it to suit your needs would be catastrophic."

"Why would you even consider this, Cordelia?" Tara pleaded, "given the fact that the people involved in the prophecy-"

"Don't affect me in the way that you think that they would," Cordelia finished, "You are right to say events have transpired sooner than what was preordained, reasons of which we will discuss later, but we have to follow the prophecy. Unless you want more Hellmouths to become active and fall under the control of the Origin while we wait for those two nimrods to have sex. You know stubborn they are, Tara. They need a little push in the right direction."

"But to take away their right to choose…"

"Is the lesser of two evils." Cordelia sighed impatiently, "Let's break it down for you… on the one hand we bend free will into our favor so we can follow the prophecy set forth by our predecessors. Or, we sacrifice the lives of thousands while the Origin amasses numerous camps for His army while we wait for them to get their heads out of their asses and get it on."

The blonde Wiccan looked torn and attempted one last feeble argument, "Isn't she sterile though? The scar tissue around her uterus would be detrimental to the baby's growth."

"That can be changed," Lindsey muttered darkly, his blue eyes morphed into onyx, "as of right now… once we come to an agreement that is."

With a heavy heart, Tara gazed at the other two representatives one with disappointment and the other with reluctant acceptance, "Let it be done then… only with the terms that the child and her parents are to not be harmed."

Cordelia's silver eyes sparkled as she stated in a formal and otherworldly voice, "The Underlords and The Elders have come to a compromise on the matter regarding the child born of The Guardian and The Slayer. The terms have been voiced by The Elders and await compliance by The Underlords." She turned her smoky irises to Lindsey's onyx eyes; "Do you concur?"

"I concur," the Underlord's unwavering stare never left Tara and her own ivory irises.

There was a moment of silence with each representative realizing just how powerful they had become.

"What's the next order of business?" Cordelia questioned, being that she never was a fan of being unproductive.

Lindsey smiled, obsidian eyes sparking in the blinding white room, "About those barriers…"

"Oh for the life of me," Cordelia rolled her eyes, "you're about as single-minded as a teenage boy… and as greedy as a golddigger."

* * *

Xander groaned painfully as he willed his body to get up from his bed. He felt hollow inside ever since Cordelia severed his connection with her. For his own good she had claimed. He let out his own version of his now ex-wife's infamous 'Pfft', which resembled more of a growl of indignation and nothing of Cordelia's casual brush off of things deemed not important to her. He rubbed his face tiredly as his cellphone rang. Xander looked around to find himself alone. _'Figures,' _He thought bitterly as he searched for his mobile phone. 

"Harris, here," Xander greeted in what his girls called an 'all slay and no play' voice.

"Alex," a young woman's panicked voice cam through in between the static of the poor connection, "-demons overpowered … Bayo and myself… rest didn't… "

Xander's body went rigid with dread, "Taki, go to Gibraltar. I'll meet you there."

"Alex…" Takiyah sobbed.

"Go to Gibraltar now, Taki!" Xander ordered, his heart beating rapidly with fear.

There was more static on the line until he heard a faint, "Yes, Alex." Then the line went dead.

He stood stock still as he heard the dial tone taunt his ears. He was shocked. It was if the rug was pulled from under his feet and someone stomped on his abdomen – effectively knocking the wind out of his lungs.

The door opened to reveal Buffy, "Oh good you're awake. I have someth-" She fell silent upon seeing his face. "What happened?"

Xander blinked owlishly at his companion. A once hollow shell filling with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. He saw her concern and it comforted him. He, Alexander Harris, was feeling something long since exiled from his heart when regarding the blonde slayer.

Love. A romantic love.

'_What's going on here?' _he thought, _'I need to be focused on Taki and Bayo. They need me. Why can't I stop staring at Buffy's lips? I haven't felt this way in years.'_

"Xand," Buffy's heart quickened upon seeing the lust in her crush's remaining eye, "you look freaked. What's going on?"

He shook his head, willing to focus at the dire circumstances happening his surviving slayers, but there were whisperings in the back of his head.

_You want her._

_Take her. She's been crying for your touch for some time now._

_Look at her… she just licked her lips. She wants you. _

_She loves you in the way that you always dreamed off._

_You love her… always have loved her even when you were with Anya and Cordelia._

_You loved them all but only one is here to love you back._

_Cordelia knew that you and Buffy would be together. She wants you to be happy._

_Anya wants you to be happy._

_Take her._

These weren't his thoughts. _'Were they?' _Xander questioned himself, _'I did carry a torch for Buffy for the longest time…" _He shook his head once more, _'No, it's too soon. I just lost Cordelia. I need to mourn her…'_

Buffy was now in front of Xander. She gently cupped his face her left hand, "Xander?"

Xander's gaze locked on to Buffy's hazel eyes and he whispered, "Buffy, I want you."

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked hopefully.

_No one will judge you, Xander. Not when you make each other happy._

"Yes." He grabbed her face and crushed his lips onto her own.

_You were empty after Cordelia left you. Buffy is the person to make you whole again._

Xander's hand roamed down to Buffy's buttocks and lifted her off the ground. Instinctively, Buffy wrapped her toned legs around his waist as Xander sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt Buffy sudden under his touch as both of his hands trailed up her back and stopped at the clasp of her bra. He waited for a response from his best friend and the low moan was enough incentive for him to expertly unclasp the garment.

Buffy reared back and ripped the shirt over her head almost savagely. She stared at him as she removed her bra and tossed it aside. They continued to look at each other, their gaze unwavering. The only noise to fill the room was their heavy breathing until Buffy decided to speak, "I've wanted this for so long, Xander."

He smirked, "I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."

"I do vaguely recall you crashing into a poll on your skateboard," Her voice hitched when Xander's hands cupped her breasts.

She leaned into his touch and without meaning to, she moved her hips slightly over his. The brunette growled as his left hand snaked around to Buffy's back, resting between her shoulder blades, and his right hand grabbed the slayer's neck to bring her down into a fiery kiss.

He turned both of them over so that he was lying on top of Buffy. When the blonde's hand slithered down their bodies to unbuckle his pants, Xander stopped and pulled his lips off of Buffy's neck. "Buffy, I-"

Buffy's body went rigid, fully aware at how vulnerable she had made herself to be for Xander.

He saw the look of fear in his almost lover's eyes and quickly trailed his fingers over the side of her face, "It's not what you think. I just want to let you know that I didn't bring protection." He looked thoughtful, "I could go get some like in the movie 'Trojan Wars' but with my luck I **will** run into a biker guy trying to give away his crazy, sex-crazed sister and spend most of my night trying to hide from them."

Relieved, Buffy laughed, "As amusing as that would be to witness, you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay," He placed both of his hands near each of Buffy's shoulders and made a move to push himself off of the Californian native, "Let me go take a long cold shower. I would say you can join me, but who knows if we could keep our hands off each other."

"Xander," the tone of her voice made Xander stop and stare at the woman underneath him, "you **really **don't have to worry about it."

The look in her eyes made Xander's heart constrict painfully, "How long?"

"After the battle with The First when I was stabbed," Buffy's eyes began to water, "The doctors said the scar tissue on the left side of my uterus would be a threat to the well being of my baby if I were to get pregnant. So they tied off my tubes to prevent such a situation from occurring."

'_What about the Slayer healing? It works from the inside out. How could she have not healed from the wound without damaging one of her organs?' _The questions plagued his mind as he wrapped the sobbing woman his arms.

* * *

"Xander does have some valid questions," Tara noted as Cordelia turned off the screen. "Why was she permanently damaged like that when her Slayer healing would've prevented such a thing from happening." 

"The same reason Faith has the scar from when Buffy gutted her," Lindsey replied easily.

Cordelia regarded him for a moment before siding with the Elder, "Tara's on to something here. Faith may have a scar but there is no internal damage. Something more… sinister occurred when Buffy was stabbed." Gray smoke escaped the slits of her eyes, "Something like your boss seizing an opportunity prevent part of the prophecy from happening."

"I thought the prophecy wasn't supposed to be altered," Tara's eyes narrowed at the Powers' representative, fearing that she had been swindled by Cordelia.

Cordelia turned her attention to Tara, "Only the creator can."

"You mean to tell me this prophecy of all prophecies is the creation by an **evil **entity?" Tara seethed.

With one perfectly arched eyebrow, the former May Queen answered coolly, "Did you ride the short bus on the way to work this morning or were you not informed of what exactly The Origin is?"

"Excuse me?"

Pulling out a cigarette from the pack in her jacket pocket and calmly light it before taking a long drag while muttering. "Dolce & Gabbana help me."

"Could you put that out?" Lindsey requested and was mildly pleased to be seconded by Tara claiming that the smoke bothered her.

Cordelia blew one smoke ring and snorted, "You must have me mistaken for someone who gives a shit about what either of you want." She pivoted her head to Tara's direction, "Are The Elders that incompetent? So much so that all the information that you need was not given to you? Or do They simply not know?"

"It would explain why every warrior that has fought in Their name and those continuing to fight for Them are clueless to the big picture," the Underlord concluded.

Cordelia ignored him and pushed, "Well?"

Tara's eyes widened, "They would have to know right?" Desperately, she demanded, "Right?"

There was no answer.

Cordelia inhaled deeply before dropping the A-bomb on The Elder's representative, "The Origin is exactly what the title entails It to be. It was the beginning of good, evil and the indifferent… only It was in one entity… the first example of the balance we, The Powers That Be, he have been trying to restore ever since It was divided into three separate entities."


	17. History 101

**Title:** Catalytic Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note: **I know I jump around a lot and this story might be hard to follow sometimes... but there is a method to my madness. I swear!

* * *

_Previously… _

_…Cordelia inhaled deeply before dropping the A-bomb on The Elder's representative, "The Origin is exactly what the title entails It to be. It was the beginning of good, evil and the indifferent… only It was in one entity… the first example of the balance we, The Powers That Be, he have been trying to restore ever since It was divided into three separate entities."…

* * *

_

Universes. In a time before time existed, there was only one universe and this particular universe was the Origin's playground. This universe had no evil and had no good either. There was no conflict; however, there was no peace. It was just a functioning universe that no real growth, no real future to look forward to.

The Origin, mother and father, to this universe became conflicted. It wanted growth and adaptation. It wanted this universe to be progressive. On the other hand, the Origin didn't want it changed completely. It didn't want It's children both humans and demons alike to be enlightened, to have the opportunity to turn away from their creator.

Change was inevitable though.

The Origin was energy and flowed through everything in the universe and all creatures that inhabited it. The children felt the shift in their creator and they became panicked which only increased the Origin's conflict.

The fear of change throughout the universe grew and grew. The children fought amongst each other. Battles and wars were fought because the Origin had become divided with three desires: progress, indifference, and regression.

Demons and humans that wanted evolution banded together and caused a revolution, fighting against brothers, sisters, parents, and children that wanted to stay the same.

Those not caring just watched on the sidelines neither cheering nor objecting either side.

The flow of the Origin's energy was chaotic and eventually what was one powerful stream became three smaller but almost equally powerful ones.

In a rage, the Origin unleashed all It's fury on the children and the universe shattered into an infinite amount of tinier universes.

Thus The Big Bang Theory on a larger scale. The true Big Bang that most scientists will most likely never learn.

Good and evil were born as well as impartiality.

Each river of energy that once was the Origin were given names by their followers. New deities were created.

The Elders. The Underlords. The Powers That Be.

All of which flowed in and out of every baby universe, children of Gaia, the mother universe.

The era of The Origin was no longer as It's children, most surviving the Big Bang, flourished in their new worlds and worshiped their new creators.

Eventually, some of the baby universes merged with on another to create larger and more powerful ones. They were called The Alpha Universes and smaller universes orbited around them, becoming their counterparts or alternate dimensions.

The 'What If' worlds.

In the dawn of the new era, a new desire plagued The Elders and The Underlords. They both thirsted for power, to dominate and control their subjects. The Powers That Be soon realized the need for balance to keep all the universes and the other two entities in check. Upon reluctant agreement from the good and evil entities, The Powers created representatives of each entity in all the Alpha universes to assist in governing the universes and their accompanying dimensions.

To regain the perfect balance that existed so flawlessly for The Origin and on Gaia eons ago.

"Then of course time was born yadda yadda yadda," Cordelia flicked her wrist in dismissal, signaling that she was done with her story.

Lindsey looked at her pitifully, "Are you informed now, Tara?"

The blonde in question, still digesting all the information given to her had only one question, "Where does The First Evil fit into all this?"

Cordelia sighed impatiently as she light up another cigarette, "In this particular Alpha universe, the Origin was mistaken to be The First Evil. That is simply not the case."

"In the time when the Old Ones walked the Earth and enslaved humans, the Underlords hired on an agent of sorts to start a rebellion against the demons. This referred itself to the humans after the Old Ones' defeat as the Origin of all evil." Lindsey offered.

Cordelia snorted, "The First is a pompous ass and it has become our misfortune that it exists only in this universe."

"The Underlords wanted The First to deal with the Slayer line," the man argued, "It was in the prophecy."

"Still doesn't negate the fact that It is a whiny, pompous, impotent, and all around sorry excuse for an evil being," Cordelia retorted quickly, smoke blowing out her nose. She turned to Tara, "Any other questions?"

"Why is the Origin here and why is it working for evil?"

Lindsey shook is head and emitted a light chuckle, "Your bosses are either extremely stupid or very conniving." He narrowed his eyes at the brunette next to him, "Is it possible they might be planning something?"

Cordelia appeared to be thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Doubt it… more likely focusing their attentions elsewhere." To Tara she said, "To answer your question… the Origin is no working for evil and It is here because of the prophecy." She then shook her head in a disappointment, "Honestly, Tara, do your homework before coming here. It's downright embarrassing that I have to explain something to you that you should already know. In fact, this meeting if over and will reconvene when the two slayers wake up."

"But…" Both Lindsey and Tara protested.

Only to be cut off by the former seer's curt, "Meeting adjourned, Representatives."


	18. Cracks in the Energy

**Title:** Catalytic Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Ignore my grammar mistakes and or typos because my ideas only come to me when I'm half asleep and you can not believe the effort I have to use by pressing my spell check button haha. I get so excited when I'm done that I stupidly decide not to wait to post when I have fresh eyes. Wish I could… I just have no self control.

* * *

His mind was on overdrive. With his tan arms wrapped around Buffy, all he could think about were his Slayers and that he needed to get to them. His heart had dropped to his stomach with the ever-increasing amount of dread and much to his dismay, it had decided to stay there. He knew he shouldn't have left them alone. Sure, they were highly capable fighters that could take care of themselves, but they were young teenagers too and they all looked to him for guidance… for his presence. 

His girls.

Xander inwardly sighed and prayed that it wasn't as bad as he feared.

Buffy stirred in his arms and her tear-stained face turned to face him. Her sun kissed face was blotchy and her mascara coated her cheeks. He gently rubbed off the makeup as much as he could with his thumb as her reddened hazel eyes stared at him unwavering. He could tell she was waiting for judgment from him. After all, he did witness her bear herself to him.

He let out a soft smile, _'How quickly does she forget that the roles were reversed not so long ago.'_

She smiled hesitantly in return. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Buff," Xander's fingers brushed some errant blonde locks off her face, "everyone deserves a good cry every once in awhile."

"But I totally ruined the mood," Buffy stated lightly.

Xander shrugged, "We'll have our moment again."

Hazel eyes widened at the implication and attempted to joke, "So… looking like The Crow that ate a piece of cherry gum at the Willy Wonka Factory hasn't completely turned you off?"

The former Zeppo chuckled and made a point to scope her body, "You're not ballooning out like that annoying gum chewing girl from the movie… that's why I'm not turned off." He waggled his eyebrows at the Slayer Prime and Buffy laughed in response. Xander turned introspective before asking seriously, "Do you think they had cherry gum at the factory? I wouldn't mind grabbing a few and giving them to Giles."

Buffy smacked him lightly, "Dork!"

* * *

"Have you seen what has happened in Northern Africa?" 

Cordelia closed her eyes and tried to gather up what little patience she had for the seething man that had stormed into her sanctuary. Turning off the television, she sat up from her position on her luxurious black leather sofa and regarded her unwanted guest with a modicum of boredom, "Must you bother me outside work hours, Lindsey? I was watching fashion week in Milan."

Lindsey's blue eyes narrowed, "Does anything **but **frivolous shit come out of your mouth?"

"Does anything useful come out of yours?" Was the retort from a smirking Cordelia.

The Underlord Representative stormed over and grabbed the remote out of her hands and threw it across the room. It went through the wall.

Cordelia's smirk faltered, "Damn, I'm not even going to bother looking for that." The young woman stood up to face Lindsey and casually brushed off her gray slacks, "Was there a point to your adolescent display?"

"No and it's not like you need that thing anyway," Lindsey growled as he gestured to the television and turned back on. However, it wasn't fashion week the two representatives were watching it was a horrific image that the news media in their universe has yet to discover.

Lindsey bit out, "You see it now, Cordelia?"

The woman in question gazed at the screen calmly, "Old news for me. Shit happens."

"You **already **knew!"

"Before it even happened actually," Cordelia glided across the room and sat at her desk.

Her visitor appeared dumbfounded, "Why wasn't this matter discussed when we were in session?"

"Wasn't up for discussion. It had to be done."

"Why?"

Cordelia's smoky irises regarded him coolly, "Prophecy. Xander can't have any obligation in Africa in order for him to complete it."

"This will destroy him!" Lindsey argued, his face flushed red with anger. "I thought you loved the guy."

Silver eyes hardened as the former Seer's voice lowered to a dangerous timbre, "As much as I loved those girls, Lindsey. You forget… they were my family when I was living there… each of them like sisters or daughters to me."

"Do you have no heart then? Because even mine breaks at the sight that we are seeing right now," he questioned harshly but finished off in a whisper, "some of those girls didn't even reach puberty."

"No use crying over spilled milk," Cordelia brushed off his inquiry, "it has already happened and we can't undo it." She sighed before she even had the chance to stop herself, "When this is all over… it won't matter anyway…"

Suddenly, an onyx stream of energy hit her in the chest and she thrown through the wall much like the remote before her. And for a brief moment, Lindsey was all alone in Cordelia's office, stewing in his rage. His fists were clenched and his perfect white teeth were grinding together, just waiting for the Representative of the Power's wrath.

Just as he anticipated, Cordelia reemerged through the wall, her once mahogany hair now silver and floating around her face. She stopped briefly to place the remote on her desk and glared at the Underlord with her smoky irises, "Found it."

Lindsey's now obsidian eyes widened as he was lifted up from the ground. His hands desperately clawing at his throat for air as Cordelia suffocated him. Casually, she reclaimed her seat once more and continued to subdue her colleague without so much lifting a finger. She watched him squirm for what seemed to be the longest time before opening her lips and emitting her otherworldly voice, "What am I to do with you?"

Lindsey's legs continued to dangle from under him as Cordelia tapped her chin, "Hmm… I could dispose of you with no questions asked… considering I have that right now." She flicked her wrist at the television, removing the image that instigated the attack, "See? No remote required." The Power exhaled dramatically, "You know, McDonald… you've always been changing your colors like a God damn chameleon. Seriously… pick a side and role with it because no on likes a Benedict Arnold."

The Underlord's lips were turning blue.

"Having a loose canon in the boardroom is a big no no… and you know the rules regarding a physical attack on another Representative." Cordelia wagged her index finger at him condescendingly, "Tisk Tisk, Lindsey. You should know better… given your intelligence."

"I could have you blinked out of existence… have you sucked into the energy in which you represent and be Lindsey McDonald… no more," She flattened both her palms on the desk and watched him struggle a just a little bit longer.

Just when his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, he was dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Immediately he deeply inhaled, only to cough in return. In between coughing fits, Lindsey looked up to Cordelia as she said, "But I won't. Now get the fuck out."

Sluggishly, he got up, using the couch to get his bearings. He coughed once more before slowly making his way to the door. He didn't look back and because of that Cordelia couldn't see the determination in his eyes.

On the other hand, he couldn't bare witness to the tears in Cordelia's.

* * *

"You never told me what was wrong." 

Previously dazed, Xander jumped at the sound of Buffy's voice, "Huh?"

The blonde having washed away all traces of her crying reappeared from the bathroom with a hotel towel draped over her neck, "You were freaked earlier."

"I got a call from one of my slayers," Xander replied, "I think there's trouble in Africa."

"And you want to go there," Buffy concluded knowingly.

Xander's arm snaked over his shoulder as his hand massaged his tense neck; "I **need **to get there."

The Slayer ran the towel over the sides of her face, "Okay, I'll call to get the jet fired up."

"What about Kennedy and Willow?"

Buffy stopped toweling her slightly dampened hair, "Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Sighing, Buffy answered, "Faith's here."

"What!"

"I don't know much myself," she responded to the millions of questions running through Xander's head before he could voice them, "she's in a similar condition to Kennedy. We don't know how she got here or who brought her here because of the government barrier."

"Jesus," Xander mumbled to himself. He felt the bed dip beside him where Buffy sat next to him.

She utilized her closest hand to rub his back, "Yeah, I know. I… I should go get Willow so we could get a game plan in place."

He nodded his agreement and Buffy left the hotel room to fetch the redhead leaving Xander alone with his thoughts.

'_Fuck! Shouldn't you be like… watching out for them, Cor?' _He gazed up to the ceiling as if his wife would answer him; _'It's the least you could do after leaving me.'_

The Sunnydale High School graduate abruptly got to his feet and began to pace. His agitation at the recent events visibly evident on his tense body. He attempted to call Taki on her phone and it went straight to voicemail. It was the same result for calling Bayo.

And at the precise moment he was going to throw his cell phone against the wall, his two best friends opened up his door with solemn words falling off their lips, "Something's happened."

* * *

Her vision was blurred, but she could see what her little Taki was doing. She was just thirteen, a young princess of her tribe that had been placed in Cordelia and Xander's care so the young girl could be trained. Cordelia remembered promising Taki's mother that the young girl would be returned to the tribe at sixteen, once she was able to protect herself. Cordelia remembered how the mother cried and kissed her baby goodbye and telling Taki that they would see each other soon. 

The tribe trusted Xander and Cordelia to watch over Taki and keep her safe.

But Taki was all alone at the shores of the Mediterranean Sea. The young girl was in Gibraltar, just like Xander had ordered, but she wasn't going to continue waiting for her rescue. Having witnessed her best friend's dead body being dragged around the streets of the city behind a camel had broken little Taki.

There was only so much destruction and despair a young girl could take before wanting release that only death could bring.

And all Cordelia could do was watch helplessly as her little Taki began walking into the ocean.

"I'm so sorry, Alex… for not waiting." Taki cried and then her watery eyes looked up to the sky, straight into Cordelia's gray orbs, "I hope maybe I can see you, Cordy… even briefly would be fine."

The Power sobbed. Her face, if she happened to see her reflection, was ugly and twisted with raw pain. Her face coated with tears as her chest heaved with another sob. Taki couldn't see it, but Cordelia saw the man behind the young girl at the shoreline aiming an AK-47 rifle at her back before pulling the trigger.

Little Taki's body jerked when each bullet entered her body before falling face first into the sea. Dead.

And all Cordelia could do as she watched the young slayer's body washing away further and further out to sea only to become shark food was cry, "I'm so sorry, baby. It has to be this way. It has to be this way. It has-"

No matter how many times the Power has repeated it, she still had trouble convincing herself about following the prophecy. Not after witnessing the African Slayers become pawns and collateral damage to the prophecy's fruition.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **To Imzadi, I agreed with you in which Lindsey you prefered but I didn't want to spoil you on my plans for him. Still don't want to spoil you so I might throw you another curveball as well as the rest my loyal readers. Speaking of... have I mentioned how much I love you all? Let me count the ways... 1... 2... okay that's as far I got to at my school. When I get to the next number then I'll count that high! 


	19. Foreshadowed Disconnect

**Title:** Catalytic Painting

**Author:** corrupt blondie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Simple, I don't own the characters or the shows. I just like borrowing them from time to time.

**Summary:** Willow comes across a painting that changes her life. It sets off a chain of events of searching for a long lost friend, discovering a prophecy, and finding the greatest evil in the most innocent form.

**Author's Note:** Ignore my grammar mistakes and or typos because my ideas only come to me when I'm half asleep and you can not believe the effort I have to use by pressing my spell check button. I get so excited when I'm done that I stupidly decide not to wait to post when I have fresh eyes. Wish I could… I just have no self-control.

* * *

A cell phone ringing stirred her from her sleep. She looked out the window and blinked at the early morning sun so bright from the previous night's snowstorm and then went to arduous task of finding her phone. As she uncurled herself from her position on the hotel chair, she spared a glance at the two brunettes on her bed and finding no change since the night before, Willow sighed.

It had been three days, a full seventy-two hours, since news of Africa hit the media circuit, and everything changed but the two Sleeping Beauties. The redhead had briefly considered the idea of writing a spell to summon Cordelia for answers, but later decided it would be futile given with Cordelia's previous ambiguous nuggets of information. In the end, it only left Willow more frustrated and watching the two only left her with a sick feeling in her heart.

Finally finding the electronic device on the table next to her laptop, Willow greeted who she assumed to be Giles, "Hey, Giles. Any news?"

"It's Dawn," was the curt response.

The witch's back went rigid as she stood at attention like a solider would upon being greeted by a superior. The last time she spoke with the younger Summers sister was at Cordelia's apartment when The Origin almost killed Kennedy and even then it wasn't Dawn's choice for Buffy passed Willow the phone in haste so the blonde could tend to a grieving Xander.

"Look, I want to make this brief. Giles was attending to some slayer issues and Buffy's phone is broken, and I don't have time to figure out a way to not talk to you so just inform the others what I'm telling you. Okay?"

Dawn's voice never wavered from the original terse greeting and her disdain for the redhead was thinly veiled at best.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I found another book with a passage regarding the prophecy," the college student stated, "I've already sent you an email with all that I've translated so far but I figured this was an immediate notification."

Willow felt a swelling of pride for former Key. Here was Dawn Patrol all grown up and the redhead would like to think that she had some small part in molding Dawn into the young intelligent woman that she is now, but Willow figured it was in spite of. _'Dull ache of the heart, how I've missed you so,' _thought Willow sarcastically.

"It was a bitch to translate but I got it down to," Dawn paused for a moment as if she were looking it up to read it exact, "When the child reaches adulthood he will begin his reign in The Lost City of Fallen Angels.

And with the aide of forgotten girls of near absolute strength

Domination of the New World will follow."

"Cordelia did tell Montrose to go to LA," Willow mused.

Dawn replied, "Well the city was **lost **when it **fell** to Wolfram & Hart's massacre. More to the point, what do girls with near absolute strength sound like to you?"

Willow's green eyes widened, "Slayers? But how?"

"They were **forgotten** and thought of to be dead once the city fell and its not like we could get in with the government barrier in place. It's from a magic that **you **couldn't tap into."

And there it was. The anger that Willow was so accustomed to from the younger woman. She didn't make it obvious so not draw attention from Buffy and the others, but Willow knew that Dawn never quite forgave her for almost killing the then young girl – twice. And Willow accepted it for she knew some acts aren't forgettable let alone forgivable.

There was dead air on both ends of the connection when Dawn inquired with concern, "How's Xander?"

"Not good since the news-"

"Tell him I'll call him soon and that I said hello," Dawn interrupted, her tolerance of the Wiccan worn out before quickly hanging up on the redhead.

Willow pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, "Well that was a refreshing way to be woken up."

* * *

"I just don't understand how she could do this to me," Xander stated numbly. His anger and rage long spent and all that was left was the cold realization that he had failed.

"What do you mean?"

Xander turned away from the view of white snow that covered every inch of the city to face the blonde that just came out of the shower.

"Cordelia," he answered, "it's like she didn't want me to go to Africa."

"The snow storm that had no flights out of New York you mean?"

He rubbed his face and groaned, "I know it sounds silly, but we don't really know what kind of power she has now. And if she did have that power, why prevent me from saving them?"

Buffy sighed as she took a seat on the bed nearest to him, "To spare you from seeing what she saw and that maybe… nothing you could've done could've saved them."

"Bullshit!" Xander growled, "I vowed to those girls to protect them and if I had known what coming to New York would've entailed I never would have left them."

The Slayer Prime stood up abruptly, "So you could have joined them, Xander? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

Silence fell upon the two as they both reeled from his proclamation. Buffy cautioned a step forward but caught herself, "Xander… I… don't know what to say to that."

Xander looked at the floor; "They were my family, Buffy, my adopted sisters, daughters, and friends. And now they're gone."

"Xand…" Buffy took another step forward and was now right in front of her best friend. Her words died away for she did not know how to console him from this. Compared to the animal that she saw when news of Africa first hit the rest of the world, it was by far easier to be there for Xander when Cordelia left him. That type of grief she can mend, but the rage she saw in the man before her scared her worse than any demon she confronted.

"Cordelia should've protected them from **that**," He spit the last word out, images of what happened to the girls fresh in his mind.

"Maybe she had no choice?" Buffy reasoned quietly.

The battle torn man scoffed, "When has Cordelia ever backed down from anybody?"

"True, but she's operating on a different set of rules up there." She argued.

Xander dismissed her with a wave of his hand; "I don't believe that. I **know **her, Buffy. She **did **keep me from going to Africa."

He pivoted away from her to stare out the window. Awkwardness then consumed her, as Buffy wanted to bring up another topic that she wasn't entirely prepared for. She shook her hands and cleared her throat to gather his attention once more. He did not move.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

She saw his shoulders sink and her heart filled with dread, "Xander?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Dread morphing into panic; "Don't be. I wasn't protesting."

He sighed, "It wasn't how I planned it. I wanted to at least court you, Buffy. You deserve to be courted and romanced, not fucked in the heat of the moment."

Panic subsiding into relief, "You know plans never really worked out when it came to the Scoobies, Xander. We mostly winged it."

He caught the light joke and quirked a lip before facing her, "Still, I was planning on taking you to the Ice Capades or something like that."

She smiled as her heart warmed with joy; "We can still do that, Xander. But I don't regret what happened last night. You know that I want you… love you… and I know that in some small way… you needed me."

"I used you, Buffy. And yes… I do want you… still do, but it doesn't negate the fact I used you to let out my aggression. I was hyped up from slaying with you and I still felt the anger from being helpless… and I saw you fighting… all grace and deadly… I had to make you mine… had to have some control when I thought I lost it all."

Buffy quirked her head to the side, "Don't you think I knew that?"

"Buffy-"

"Xander," She cut him off, "I'm sure you figured this out, but a part of me needs that type of…" Her hazel eyes looked heavenward for the right word, "passion. I need the darkness as well as the light."

"Buffy-"

She placed a slender finger to his lips, silencing him once again; "I don't regret what happened. I do understand the motives behind why you wanted it. I was more than willing to give you the release you need. What I don't know is if you regret it." She looked up at him, her hazel irises almost pleading despite her bravado, "Do you?"

Xander slowly grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand to his chest, "No, I don't."

The blonde smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "By the way, Xander. The Ice Capades ended in the mid 90s."

"Well… guess I have to Google up some other shows since that's the only one I can name and I only know it because Saturday Night Live was mocking it," He joked as he pulled the petite woman into a tight embrace.

Their moment was interrupted by Xander's phone. Once Buffy was untangled from his arms, he reached into his front pocket, "Harris speaking. You can fly? Great, how long until you're ready? Okay, I'll be there in two hours. Thanks."

He stated, "That was Gerard. We can fly to Africa."

Knowing not to argue Buffy responded, "Let me get ready."

* * *

Willow had been studying the part of the prophecy sent to her by Dawn when she heard Kennedy groan. The redhead turned to her girlfriend and saw that the Hamptons Slayer was stirring. This was the most sign of life she had seen from her lover in the past few days, so Willow watched with rapt attention and hope.

She saw Faith's arm tighten around Kennedy's midsection before sighing. Kennedy curled her body closer into Faith's before moaning, "Willow."

The Wiccan immediately went to Kennedy and kneeled beside her on the floor, "Ken, baby? Can you hear me?"

Slowly but surely, heavy eyelids opened slowly and then a look of confusion, "Willow?"

Willow smiled in relief, "Yeah, baby, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Still confused, "You're… who…?" She looked over her shoulder to see an equally sluggish Faith stare back at her. Kennedy then looked down to the slender but toned arm wrapped around her abdomen, then to Willow, and then back at Faith. Her scratchy voice mumbled "What the fuck?"

"Could say the same," Faith groggily agreed as she removed her arm and turned to lie flat on her back. The wave of pain soon followed – both emotional and physical.

Willow saw Kennedy's eyes go dull and was briefly frightened until Kennedy's hand brushed up against Faith's shoulder and the spark came back. Kennedy stared at Faith; "You feel it?"

"Yeah," the Southie Slayer gulped and then winced. She peered at Willow and saw the hint of jealousy in her friend's eyes and knew she had to get out of the situation, "I'm going to clean up… redress my injuries if need be. You two catch up."

As soon as Faith slowly got out of bed, the sense of loss was back once more and it scared the Boston native more than she'd like to admit. She shuffled her way to the bathroom and once the door was closed, she exhaled loudly.

Kennedy's gaze never wavered from Faith as if she were willing to retain the feeling peace just by staring at her sister slayer. Her girlfriend recaptured her attention with a simple question, "Feel what?"

A simple question with a complex answer.

"I… don't know," Kennedy partially lied.

Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, Willow sighed, "Okay. I'll let you rest while I go inform Buffy and Xander the news."

Kennedy just nodded and after a chaste kiss on the lips Willow left the room.

Once alone, Kennedy sighed. The feeling of loss, of being incomplete plagued at her. She knew Faith had to be feeling the same. "Faith," she called to the bathroom door, "Come out. We need to talk."

No response.

She lifted the covers off her body and made her way to the door at a turtle's pace. Kennedy knocked, "Faith, come on."

"It's unlocked," was the muffled reply.

Cautiously, she opened the door and entered the bathroom to find Faith sitting on the toilet.

"You want to help me change the dressings? I'm still a bit sore," Faith asked softly.

All Kennedy could do was nod as she stepped closer to the older brunette.

She saw the first aid kit on the bathroom counter and grabbed it. She placed it on the floor and stared at the woman before her, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Torso." A slight hesitation, "Front."

Kennedy nodded as her fingertips grazed the hem of Faith's tank top, which she thought absently looked like hers. Her hands hooked under the hem and she daintily raised the shirt upward. Faith raised her arms over her head briefly and the shirt was off. Faith's hands were then latched on to her thighs and Kennedy noticed how the other woman's tendons were white with the pressure the Southie Slayer was utilizing.

"Why are you afraid to touch me?"

"You know why, Ken."

Kennedy then began to unwrap the ace bandage, careful not to touch Faith as well. She too was afraid. Once the bandage was gone, she began peeling the soiled white bandages off. She didn't touch the bandages over the nipples. Knowing Faith was sensitive to that particular injury.

Kennedy then reached for a washcloth and poured antiseptic on the rag before applying to one of the many wounds on Faith's stomach. She saw Faith wince but continued anyway. She noted softly, "Most of these look healed up."

"Wonders of Slayer healing," Faith gritted.

Kennedy chuckled, "Hear hear, sister."

As she finished, Kennedy realized that she ended up kneeling in front of Faith with the other Slayer's legs on both sides of her body.

"Next?"

Faith avoided looking down, but her eyes were grateful that one spot was ignored. "Back I guess."

Kennedy stood up and waited for Faith to pivot her body. She questioned in a murmur, "Does being near me help?"

"Sort of. You?"

"Not the same as touching, but it is less… painful."

Kennedy knelt down again and began the process of picking off the bandages on Faith's back. It was obvious from the many lacerations that were only partially healed that Faith's back got the worst physical damage. There was more damaged and broken skin than there was untouched and a particular wound that wrapped over Faith's shoulder and continued down to the opposite hip looked the most brutal.

"The back is mostly healed with one large swollen laceration." Kennedy poured more antiseptic on a new clean washcloth, "This is going to sting more."

Upon contact, Faith sucked in a sharp breath, but just as quickly, Kennedy's left hand was on top of her own and the disconnect they were both feeling ebbed away.

"I don't know why this is happening," Faith whispered.

"Must have to do with the fact we were in each other's memories."

Faith looked over her shoulder, "Still doesn't explain why we doing that in the first place."

Kennedy shrugged her shoulders; "Maybe it has to do with my soul shock and what happened to you in Cleveland."

"I don't know what happened to me in Cleveland," Faith stressed, "It's like all visual images were deleted and I only have some sound bites and some vague impressions that I almost wish I didn't have."

The Hamptons Slayer rubbed her hand over Faith's, "I know, Faith."

Just as the two women were about to bask in the contentment of each other's presence, an interloper made herself present.

"Baby? You in the bathroom?"

Kennedy ripped her hand of Faith's as if it were coated in acid, "Yeah. I'm helping Faith clean up."

As Willow peered head around the doorframe, she was met head on with Kennedy, "Almost done? Xander and Buffy want to see you guys."

"Just one sec." Kennedy lightly kissed her girlfriend's lips before shutting the door.

Faith sighed, "I think this might be a bit of a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Special dedication to Admiral to renewing the vigor I once had in regards to this piece. Sorry I kept you waiting for so long and lets hope y'all are still interested. 


End file.
